


the choiceless hope in grief (Japanese Translation)

by Asagi_translator



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canonical Character Death, Discussion of Alcohol Abuse, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Non-Canonical Character Death, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Spoilers, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:13:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 109,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24356377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asagi_translator/pseuds/Asagi_translator
Summary: 全てが終わった後、ソーはガーディアンズと旅立つが、どうしても酒浸りの日々が続いた。あることがきっかけでステイツマンの残骸に立ち寄った一行だったが、ソーは愛する者の亡骸を見つけるなり、船に持ち帰り、ヴァルハラへと送り出すことにした。その最中も彼が思うのは別の時代からやってきたサノスのこと。次元を超えることが可能ならば、全てを正すこともできるのではないか。あるいはロキを蘇らすことも。ネビュラから情報を得、彼はその方法を知る魔女の下を訪れる…
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel), Past!Loki/Thor
Kudos: 2





	the choiceless hope in grief (Japanese Translation)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [the choiceless hope in grief](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18780106) by [glimmerglanger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/glimmerglanger/pseuds/glimmerglanger). 



一

ソーは躊躇うことなくミッドガルドを置き去りにした。結局のところ、あの惑星に降り立った時に抱いていた希望はずっと前に掻き消えていたし、少しでも距離を置くという考えはとても魅力的だったのだ。しかも、彼は自分に言い聞かせていた。宇宙に飛び立った最初の日から、もう酒は飲まないと。この新たな人生の始まりを最大限に活かすのだと。

その決意は数分もち、ちょうどリーダーシップについてクイルと語り合っていたところにネビュラが言葉を挟むまでは続いていた。「リーダーはロケット。副リーダーは私。邪魔だから退いて」

二人が唖然としていると、ロケットが肩を竦めて言った。「五年もの間死んでたり、死ぬほど酔ってたりすると、こうなるんだ。俺たちはここに向かう」

その時、ソーは自分の部屋を求めてその場を去った。明確な理論を前に、その場に留まって反論するのが馬鹿らしく感じられた。それに、酒を見つけたのだ。強い酒を。闇が彼を訪れるまで、それほど大量に飲まなくてもよかったのだ。それに、ミッドガルドでのように、日々が完全に空っぽと言うわけでもなかった。

常に時間を埋める何かが起きていた。ある程度素面であることを要求する戦闘がいくつもあったが、ごく偶に完全に酔いを醒まさねばならない戦闘もあった。それらは最高だった。ソーはまだ酩酊していない状態がどういう気分だったか思い出すことができた。もっとも、五年間必死にそうならないよう行動してきたわけだが。

彼は少しでも素面の状態を経験する必要がないよう活動し続け、それに成功していたが、それもある日、人口の半分が唐突に戻ったことに良い反応をしなかった惑星に遭遇するまでのことだった。

勃発した戦争に関して何かをするには到着が遅すぎ、生存者に何らかの助力を提供することしかできなかった。ソーはこれらの活動を他の者たちに任せた。そもそも、彼らがソーに求めるのはその戦闘力だけなのだから。これまで成し遂げてきたこと、これまで失ってきたもの、全てをひっくるめても、ソーは未だに殺すことだけは上手にできた。

生存者が互いに身を寄せ合っている場所から離れ、彼はその向こうに広がる都市の廃墟へと彷徨い出た。彼はリーダーではないどころか、盗賊の一団を率いることにさえ不適切な男なのだ。この哀れな者たちが必要とすることに対処するのは他の者でいい。彼はただ飲める酒か、戦える相手、あるいは酒を買うために売れる物をどこかで見つけられるかもしれないと思っただけだった。

代わりに見つけたのは男の死骸だった。そこら中に転がっている。そのほとんどが碌に視界にも収まらなかった。さらに死者が見つかったからといって何なのだ？しかし、この死んだ男は彼の注意を引き、捉えたままだった。まるで、彼の喉元に滑り込んだ釣り針のように。男は横向きに地面に倒れ込んでおり、ソーに背を向けていた。黒髪だった。緑と黒の色調を纏っている。

ソーは呼吸ひとつせず突き動かれるように前へ進み、膝から崩れ落ちると、男を仰向けに転がし、そこにいたのは――

そこにいたのは見ず知らずの男だった。ソーが生きている状態を見たことのない男、ロキよりもがっしりとしており、年上だ。そして同じくらい死んでいる。少なくとも、最後にソーが彼を見た時、ちょうど世界が悪夢に次ぐ悪夢へと変わってしまう直前、死んだように見えたロキと同じくらいには。その光景に酔いが一気に醒めたソーは目を瞬かせると、立ち上がった。ふらふらと一歩、それからもう一歩退き、ついに踵を返すことに成功すると、ベネター号へと戻っていった。

他の者たちが戻ってくるまでには確実に、完全に酔っているようするべく、行動を起こしていた。

＃＃＃

他の者たちは語り合う気満々で船に戻って来た。あるいは、死亡者数が重く伸し掛かっているのかもしれない。彼らがベネター号の共通エリアにぞろぞろと入って来た時にはソーは椅子から立ち上がって部屋を出るには手遅れなほど泥酔していた。ただそこに座り込んだまま、彼らがそれぞれ重苦しい顔をして部屋のあちらこちらに落ち着く様子を眺めていた。

少し前に彼は酒を飲んでいた――二杯、あるいは三杯か――それは何時間も、あるいは時に一日中は彼の思考を遠ざけることのできる新しい酒で、彼はそれを一気に飲んだのだ。ドラックスと共に適当に遊んでいたゲームのカードをクイルが振り下ろした時、その酒が喉へと逆戻りしそうになった。クイルが誰にともなく問い質す。「どうして戻ってくる奴もいれば、戻ってこない奴もいるか、疑問に思ったことはないか？」

ネビュラは宇宙の深淵と同じくらい黒い瞳で彼を見つめた。「いいえ」

ソーは彼女を信じた。彼女はそのようなことを疑問に思うような人物には見えなかった。しかし。彼は素面から充分遠ざかっていたので、口を開くことができた。「俺の民は」と語った言葉は口の中で灰と化した。彼の民。愚かな冗談以外の何ものでもない。彼らはもはや彼のものではなかったし、その方が彼らのためだった。「死者は戻れないと信じていた。誰一人として」

「戻れない」ネビュラが言って、お気に入りのブラスター銃の手入れに戻った。「あなたの民は正しい」

「だが、戻ってこれるんだ」クイルが言って、ソーは彼と同意しなければならないことを厭った。「戻って来た。この宇宙全体に何兆もの人々が」全ての人のために、彼らが亡くした者たちをハルクが呼び戻した。ソー以外のは。彼の亡者は死んだままだった。

「彼らは…消されていた」ネビュラは、確実に必要以上に強く発火装置を突きながら言った。「単純に殺されたわけじゃない」

「じゃあ、そいつらはサノスが特別な方法で殺したから帰ってこれたというわけか？あいつに殺された他にも大勢いる奴らはどうなるってんだ？あいつが直々すぎる方法で殺したから死んだままだってのか？そういうことなら――」

「もういい、クイル」ロケットが言って、クイルの膝をつついた。「今、俺たちはこの任務に集中するべきだ。お前ら、それはちゃんと分かっているんだろうな？俺たちが実際にやらなきゃならねぇ仕事の方だ」

会話が元の軌道に戻ったが、ソーは辛うじてついていくだけで、その思考は続けざまにクイルの発言に舞い戻っていった。サノスは全宇宙の全ての生命を半分消し去った。彼らは死者の国に行かなかったのなら、どこへ行っていたというのだ？

死者の国から戻ったのでなければ、いったい彼らはどこから戻って来たというのだ？

ソーにとってはもしも――もしも――死者がインフィニティストーンの力で現世に戻ってこれたというならば、それは彼がずっと教わってきたことに反し、死者の国というのは閉ざされた場所ではないことを証明していた。ヴェールの向こう、あの世から何千何億という魂が戻って来たのだ。

それらの思考を振り払う。彼には死者の国に辿りつく方法がない。遥かに遠いその岸辺から誰かを探し出す方法が。ロキが果たして本当に死んでいるのかも確信していないのだ。過去五年間が何らかの残酷な冗談だとすれば、そんなことは考えるだけ無駄ではないか。そもそも、次の酒をどこで見つけるかという疑問以外、考えるだけ無駄なのではないか？

＃＃＃

ソーは眠りを恐れ、もう何年もそうだった。夢を見るだけ酔いが醒めている時、彼の夢は酷いもので、汗の異臭が沁み込んだ毛布に手足を絡ませ、震えて目覚めるだけだった。

ある夜、彼は酒が足りず、夢が彼を訪れた。彼はアスガルドの空っぽの回廊を彷徨いながら母を呼び、父を呼び、ロキを呼び、彼らがそのどこかにいると確信しながらも見つけることができない捻じれた光景が広がった。

夢の舞台が変わり、彼は移民船の廊下を歩き、次にニューアスガルドの質素な道を歩いた。夢が長引き、誰も見つけられないというパニックが増していくと、彼は必ず捜索対象を絞り込み、ロキだけを探し求め、最終的には移民船での短い期間に二人で共有した部屋に辿りつく。隠れ場所などない小さな空間で失くしたものを探し、壁や床を破壊するのだった。

ビクリと目覚めると、喉の奥に出かかった声を飲みこみ、腕を自由にしようとシーツを破き、近くに置いてあると分かっているボトルを求めて手を伸ばした。

酒を飲んだ。

飲もうとした。掴んだボトルには一滴も残っていなかった。彼はそれを落とし、それが転がり去る音を聞き、立ち上がった。ベネター号の何処かにもっとあるはずだ。いつも必ずある。居室を転がり出ると、現在無人の共有スペースで探し物を見つけた。自室に戻る理由も思いつかず、隅の方に沈み込んだ。ネビュラがやって来て、作業をするためにテーブルに着いた時も、理由など思い浮かばなかった。

彼女のことは気に入っている。というか、彼はそう思っていた。その鋭い佇まいと強烈な悲しみが。彼女は彼の心に疑問をもたらした。それはもはや他の誰にもできないことのようだった。彼はすぐに立ち上がってその場を去ろうとせず、代わりに彼女を眺めていたのだが、やがて彼女が彼を睨み上げて尋ねた。「なに？」

「お前は時間旅行の話にあまり感銘を受けたようには見えなかった」ソーがそんなことを言ったのは、それが想像できる限り、彼の夢の話題からもっとも遠いものだと思ったからで、彼はまたも酒瓶を傾けたが、それを楽しむためではなかった。

最後に飲食を楽しむために飲食したのがいつだったのか、もう思い出せない。最近は、どんな食べ物にも味がなかった。ミッドガルドに住む弊害かとも考えていたが、そこから遠く離れた今も、口に含んだ食べ物は灰となって口内に居座った。そして、酒は…

まあ。味という意味ではほとんど何も感じられない。結局のところ、それは目的達成のための手段に過ぎないのだ。それが彼の脳にもたらすぼやけた空虚感のためならば、ご機嫌な間抜けを演じる能力を与えられるならば、胸中にある壮絶な闇を向こう側に押しやる防波堤のためならば、緊急ハッチから虚無の中へと歩を進めるのを阻止するためならば、たとえそれが深宇宙の貨物船に使われる燃料の味がしたとしても飲んでいた。

より強力な酒を入手できるようになったことで、その状態に辿りつくのに必要な酒量が減った。時には、一日一フラスコ瓶でなんとかなることもあった。少し食べるとより良い。強力な酒は彼の資金を一気に使い果たしていたが、あまり気にならなかった。自分の分け前を使う必要のあるものは、他に何もなかった。

ネビュラは瞬きもしない黒い瞳で彼を見上げた。「何故その必要が？」彼女が問う。「その技術を編み出したのは人間が最初じゃない。技術発展の随分と早い段階でその考えに至ったとはいえね。他からの助力がなければ、自分たちだけの力では決して成功しなかった」

ソーは頷いた。人間は原始的な者たちだ。「では、他にも成功させた者たちを知っているのだな？」剥がれはじめたボトルのラベルを指で弾く。会話を持つこと自体が不思議な気分にさせる。単純に話すことに不慣れになってしまった。ネビュラとの会話は――たとえ無意味な内容だとしても――良い練習となった。また酒を一口飲む。

ネビュラは小さな嘲笑の音を上げた。「もちろん。サノスはおそらく時間の先に飛び越える方法を知る魔女たちの一人を頼ったのだと思う。あれだけ大勢の時間移動のためには、きっととんでもない高額の代償を払ったのだろうけど、それも無駄に終わったわけだ」彼女は小さく笑った。小さく、残酷に。

ソーは口ずさむような音を出した。顔と手の感覚が薄い。だが彼の思考はまだ互いに折り重なるようにして捩じられていた。彼は問いかける。「その者たちが今どこにいるか、知らないか？その魔女たちが」

彼女は手元の作業を中断し、それから電子的な震動が一気に止まった。「知ってるかもしれない」彼女は言った。「どうして？」

彼は天井を凝視し、残酷な記憶を飲みこんだ虚無感を追った。「いや」彼はまたボトルを傾け、喉を駆け下りる熱に僅かに呻いて言った。「理由はない。ただ話題を作っているだけだ」

＃＃＃

その後、立て続けに仕事――ロケットによれば良い仕事だ――を請け負った。任務は彼らを宇宙の端から端へと導き、ソーの頭から魔女と死者の考えを追い出していた。時には酒を飲むことすら忘れたが、強烈な頭痛と手足の震えが程なく彼に思い出させた。

自分の分の仕事はしっかりこなした。分け前も貰った。他には何も考えなかった。酒がそれを保障したのだが、ある夜ロケットが毛並みを弄りながら彼におずおずと擦り寄った。「なんだ？」ソーはぼやけた周囲を切り裂いてまで嫌な予感が腹に居座りはじめるのを感じて、尋ねた。「何か問題でも？」

「問題ってほどでもないんだが」ロケットが鼻頭を顰めて言った。「間違っちゃいない。正確には」

「信じられんな」ソーが言えば、ロケットは目をぐるりと回した。

「へっ、これはこれは」彼は言った。「お前も完全な馬鹿じゃねえんだな。なあ。なあ、俺たちがどうやってお前を見つけたか憶えているか？お前ぇの船が粉々になっちまった後」ソーのはらわたが凍りついた。何も言わなかった。顎が動かなかった。「その顔を見りゃ、憶えているんだと分かる。まあとにかく、あの船の残骸だが、ある種の奴らに取っちゃかなり貴重で――」

「俺の民を略奪することは許さん」ソーがピシャリと言った。ようやく溺れたと思っていた怒りが熱く燃え上がっていた。

「ああ、いや、俺(・)たち(・・)はそんなことしねぇよ」ロケットが言った。「だが、いいか、この宇宙で何でも屋やってんのは俺たちだけじゃない。んで、小耳に挟んだんだが――おい、どこへ行く？」

＃＃＃

「奴らには放っておくよう言え！」ソーはブリッジに辿りつくなり言い捨てた。ある特定の視点から見れば墓泥棒のような真似もそれほど悪いわけではないと説明するクイルの言い訳など聞き飽きていた。

「いいか」クイルが言った。「あいつらに俺が何を言おうが、この宇宙にはスクラッパーが大勢いるんだ。遅かれ早かれ、誰かが必ず略奪しに行く」

潜在的な略奪者に対する憤怒がソーの身の内を焼いた。サノスに対する。ほぼ彼自身に対する怒りが。結局のところ、全ては彼の失敗が引き起こしたことなのだから。「駄目だ」彼は言った。

「ああ、いいね」クイルは呆れて目をぐるりと回した。「そうか、駄目か。駄目ってことは俺たちにどうしろって言うんだよ？」

ソーは拳を握りしめ、疼く歯を強く噛みしめては力を抜いた。「いいから――俺をそこに連れて行け」と告げた彼の胸中に宿った嫌な予感が大きくなり、広がっていった。そこに行きたくなどない。この宇宙のあの呪われし片隅になど、二度と戻りたくなかった。宇宙に残された、彼の全てが失われた場所になど。「着いたら知らせてくれ」彼はブリッジから踵を返すと、部屋に戻り、手の震えを止めるために、不味くて強い酒を仰ぎ、また仰いだ。

うまく行かなかった。ドラックスがブリッジから目的地に到着したことを無線で知らせて来た時も、まだ指先が震えていた。ソーは口許を手で擦ってからもう一口だけ酒を飲み、部屋を出た。

＃＃＃

破片はまだ宙を緩やかに漂っており、爆発の散逸する衝撃がそれらを外へと向かって押し出したのに沿ってゆっくりと広がっていた。ソーはフロントガラスからその光景を呆然と凝視した。崩れた金属、凍りついた燃料、そして死体を。

とんでもない数の死体があった。

ソーは彼の民を見つめ、爪を手の平に食い込ませた。彼の民は宇宙に置き去りにされ、何年も正式な葬儀も行われなかった。彼がミッドガルドで過ごし、飲み、食べ、隠れていた何年もの間。胸が痛み、彼は顔を背けようとしたが、瓦礫の一部が動いた時にその場に凍りついた。視界に現れたのは横たわる懐かしい姿、宇宙に浮かび、開いた目と後光のように広がる黒髪。

「おっと、おい！」ロケットがコントロールパネルから火花が散るなりその場を飛び退いて言った。「そこで何してんのかわからねぇが、止めてもらおうか？」

「船を止めろ」ソーが唐突に、そして驚くほど酔いの醒めた状態で言った。まるで身のうちの苦悩が彼を慰めるアルコールの毒素を全て直接彼の肉体から捨て去ったかのように。

「なんだと？」ロケットは目を眇めて彼を見上げた。「何を――どこへ行く？おい、止まれ！」

＃＃＃

ソーは亡骸を奪還するために外に出た。他の者たちが彼に話しかけているのは認識していた。彼らの声は耳元で震動したが、内容に耳を傾けることはなかった。彼らが怒鳴っていたのは分かる。彼らが宇宙の深淵に踏み出す際に使うスーツをロケットが引っ掴み、彼の腕の中に押し込もうとしたのも分かっていた。

ソーはその全てを無視し、後部出口の内部ハッチを閉め、外部ハッチを開けた。空気が勢いよく吸い出されると、彼も道連れにしようとしたので出口の縁に掴まった。彼の皮膚に対して深淵は焼けるようで、それは純粋で深い苦痛ではあったが、かつて彼はこれを生き延びた。再び生き延びることができるだろう。

ハッチ口から身体を引き出すように押し進み、肺が焼けつくような強烈な痛みに襲われた。最悪の痛みは彼に残された本物の眼球の方だった。今にも破裂しそうな気がしたが、静かに力なく宙に浮かぶロキの姿を求めて空虚な残骸を見渡す間も、その代償としてそれを失うことは厭わなかった。

ソーはまだ思考を麻痺させたまま、彼の方へ跳んだ。燃えるような虚無の中を突き進み、ロキの下に辿りつくとブーツの電源を切った。彼は…サノスに命を搾り取られた時と全く変わらなかった。見開いた目は何も見ておらず、首には鉛色の痕が浮かんでいる。そしてその瞬間までソーは信じていた。それどころか彼の一部は確信していたのだ。ロキはただ何か残酷な悪戯ををしているのだと、再び死んだふりをしていただけ、遊んでいたのだと。

ソーは彼に手を伸ばすと腕に抱き込んだ。宇宙の深淵では体重など全く感じられなかった。ロキの頭部を彼の肩に寄せ、髪を撫でつけ、五年も遅れてついに目を閉ざしてやり、そうしてからようやく船の方へ向かった。

本当は戻りたくなかった。深淵が彼を呼んでいた。このまま…行くこともできた。その中へと。足に取り付けてある発射装置でどれほど遠くまで進めるかは、また、真空の中で彼がどれだけ長く生き延びれるかは定かでなかった。いずれ、彼は死ぬ。ロキを抱えたまま死ぬことができる。何年も前に、するべきだったように。

しかし。

しかし、ロキは正式な葬儀で報われるべきだった。これだけの年月放置されていた彼には、報いがあるべきだった。だから、力ないロキの亡骸を抱えたままソーは船に戻り、密封装置が再加圧するのを待った。重力が再び彼を手中に収めた。周囲を空気が押し包み、肺は彼の意図も許可もなくそれを飲みこんだ。

ガーディアンズたちは内部ハッチのすぐ外に集まっていた。ほとんどは。その時、彼らは叫び、悲鳴のような声も上げていたが、ソーの姿を見るなり唐突に沈黙していた。ロキの亡骸を抱えたまま彼らの前を通り過ぎた。ドアを開けてからようやく自室に戻ったのだと思い至った。他に何処へ行けと？

中に入り、まだ彼らの騒めきが聞こえていたが、ベッドの上にロキを寝かせた。「ジーザス」どこか遠くからクイルの声が聞こえた。「これはちっと不健全だよな？」

「黙って」ネビュラが言って、ソーはドアが閉まるのを聞いた。

ベッドの横で膝から沈み込んだ彼は、身体を折り畳むようにして前方に倒れ込んだ。顔をロキの腹に押しつけ、ロキの手を片方握りしめ、泣いた。

この時になっても、彼はロキが蘇って身動ぎするのではないかと、彼を笑い、馬鹿にするのではないかとの希望を抱いていた。だが、彼はそうしなかった。冷たいまま、静まり返ったままだった。彼はやったのだ。本当にやったのだ。そして今、ソーはその証拠を突きつけられた。もはや否定はできない。たとえどれほど酒を飲んだとしても。

ソーは泣いた。サノスを殺し損ねた後に泣かなかった分だけ。サノスを殺した後にも泣かなかった分だけ。五年間泣かなかった分だけ。

＃＃＃

ドアが再び開いた頃には、ソーは体の中身がすべて廃棄されたかのような気分だった。視線を上げることも、マットレスから頭を上げることもしなかった。誰かが背後を横切り、かつてのソーならば驚いて飛び上がっていたような動きにも、もはや何の意味も見いだせなかった。

「彼、誰だったの？」ネビュラが静かに問いかけた。

ソーは彼女がいなくなればいいと思った。彼は――

彼の望みに意味はなかった。ゴクリと喉鳴らす。「俺の恋人だ」彼は言った。それが一番…正確な記述語だと思った。ロキが彼にとって何であったのか、その全てを把握する中で、彼女に最も理解できるものだと思ったのだ。

「彼に何があったの？」

ソーは笑いそうになった。何があったかなど、明白ではないかと思った。彼はロキの手の甲を親指で前後に撫でた。前後に、何度も。「彼は――彼はインフィニティストーンの一つを持っていた。サノスがそれを奪いに来て…俺たち以外の全員を殺した。それで彼は…」ソーは喉に痞えたものが収まるのを待つため、一旦言葉を切る必要があった。「それを差し出したんだ。俺の命と引き換えに」

「そう」ネビュラは言って、本当に納得したかのようにその声音は彼が一度も聞いたことのないように揺れていた。

「それから」ソーは記憶の中でその場面が明確に、生き写しのように再生されるのを眺めながら言った。「それからサノスをナイフで攻撃した」その馬鹿馬鹿しさが。ロキが誰かを刃で殺そうと、真正面から攻撃したというその愚かさが、何年もの間ソーにそれがトリックだったのだと信じ込ませる要因となったのだ。「そしてサノスが彼を殺した」

「だったら、彼はあなたの命を二度救ったということね」ネビュラがどこか恐ろしいほどの確信を持って言った。ソーは横の方に頭を転がし、ぼさぼさの髪の間から彼女を見やった。

「何だって？」彼は尋ねた。

彼女はその無感動な黒い瞳で彼を見下ろしていた。「あなたはサノスがあなたたち二人以外の全員を殺したと言った」彼女は胸の前で組んだ腕にさらに力込めて言った。「そういうことなら、あいつはあなたたち両方を生かすことなんかしなかった。それだと、『バランス』が取れないから」その言葉を、彼女は吐き捨てるように言って顔を背けていた。

「ごめんなさい」彼女は言って、硬い動作で彼の背後を通り過ぎた。彼女を見送るために動くことはしなかった。シーツに顔を再び埋めること以外、何もしなかった。

＃＃＃

彼は部屋を出たくなかった。床の上に屈みこみ、懺悔をするこの姿勢を変えたくもなかった。しかし、ある時点で誰かがドアを叩き始め、止めなかった。ソーは強引に立ち上がると、ロキの両手をその胸の上にそっと置いてやり、その目がまだ閉じていることを確認してからようやくドアの方を向いた。

マンティスが外に立っていた。ソーは自分の中に残された親切心から、あまり彼女の周りで時間を過ごすことはしなかった。誰にも彼と同じ感情を抱く必要はなかったし、それが聞くところによれば、本人も充分大変な人生を歩んできた女性が相手では、なおのことだった。

彼女は戸枠に寄り掛かって身を起こし、頭を下げていた。顔を上げることなく踏み出し、彼に掴みかかって懇願し始める前から彼女が泣いているのが聞こえた。「止めて！お願い、お願いだから、やめて、やめてちょうだい！」

ソーは彼女を抱き止めた。今にもその場に崩れ落ちそうだ。その漆黒の瞳を大きく見開いて上げた顔には涙の痕があった。「お願い」彼女は言った。「もう耐えられないの、お願い」

「すまない」ソーは言った。彼女が何の話をしているのかわらかない振りをするのは酷なことだろう。胸に抱える悲痛な思いは他の誰にも経験してほしくはなかった。「どうすれば止められるのか分からないんだ」

彼女は一瞬打たれた顔をして、顎を落として彼を仰ぎ見ていた。まるで、これ以上一瞬たりとも彼の感情に打ち付けられながら生きる方法が思い浮かばないとでもいうように。新たな涙がその瞳に浮かび、ソーはどこか深いところで鋭い罪悪感を覚え、そこにドラックスが溜め息と共にドアから入り込んできた。

そして「大丈夫だ。俺にはその方法がわかる」と言うと、ソーの顎を横殴りにした。

周囲の者たちの相対的な強弱度を失念するほど唖然としてしまったソーは顔を背けるのを忘れてしまった。ドラックスの手の中で何か濡れたものが弾ける音がして、ドラックスは罵声を上げると手を引いた。ソーは彼を凝視する。「何をしている？」

「手を押さえている！」ドラックスは僅かに前屈みになって怒鳴った。マンティスがよろめくようにソーから離れ、ドラックスの手を掴む。

「骨が何本も折れてる」彼女は言って、ドラックスはまるで怪我にそれほど気を取られていない様子で彼女の診察に頷きかけていた。

ソーは彼らが立ち去るのを眺めていた。それからドアを閉じ、彼の居場所であるベッドの傍に戻ると、膝を突き、上体を倒した。ロキは動いていなかった。もう二度と動かない。彼はソーの命を救い、ソーは宇宙に漂う彼を五年も置き去りにしたのだ。ソーは互いの指を絡め合い、もう一度泣いた。

＃＃＃

「そいつのために、お前をどこに連れていけばいい？」

ソーは毛布の上に乗せた頭を動かし、瞬きをしてこびりついた瞼を開いた。ロキのベッドの足下にロケットが佇んでおり、ドアの方を向いて腕を組んでいる。彼が入って来るのは聞こえていなかった。どういうわけか、ソーは眠っていたようだ。思考に悪夢がしがみついている。「なに？」

「お前を、その、俺たちはお前が行きたい場所に連れてってやりたいんだ。そいつを埋葬するために。だが、それをどこでするべきか分かんなくて。地球に戻りたいか？そこにいるお前の国民のところへ？」

ソーは彼をじっと見つめた。ロケットは耳をペタリとさせて、小さく一歩踏み出した。「ソー、バディ、俺たちゃどうしてやりゃいいか分からねぇんだ」ソーは目を閉じて死にたかった。この状態でも、ロケットがそのつもりで言ったのだとは思わなかったが。「ただ…お前はそいつをどこに連れて行きたいんだ？どこに行くべきなんだ、彼は？」

ロキはどこにも行くべきではなかった。彼は初めて残ったのだ、ソーがいてほしいと願った場所に、残ったのだ。そこにサノスが来て、この何もかも、起きるべきではなかったのだ。

これはロキがあまりに長引かせてしまった悪戯だったはずだ。ソーは彼を赦す心の準備ができていたし、これまで悲嘆に明け暮れた数年間などどうでも良いくらい、彼が生きていたことへの安堵感に、瞬時に相手を赦していただろうことも知っていた。

だが、ロキはただそこに横たわっているのだ。

ソーはゴクリと生唾を飲みこんだ。「助けてくれそうな奴は知らないか？公平な価格で」

ロケットは顔を顰め、横を向いた。「これに関してはない」彼は言った。「すまねぇ」

ソーは彼から顔を背けると、再びロキに向き直った。まだ腐臭がしなかった。もしかしたら、この先もないかもしれない。ヨトゥンがどのように腐食していくのかなど、誰が知るだろう？ソーはその考えに目を閉じていた。「ならば、そうだ」彼は言った。「俺たちをミッドガルドへ連れて行ってくれ」彼を眠らせる場所としては、どこも大差なかった。

＃＃＃

ソーはベネター号が着陸した時、エンジンの変化を感じていた。船が停止したのだと膝を通して伝わる。瞬きをした。ミッドガルド。おそらくミッドガルドに辿りついたのだ。彼はその惑星に到着したら何をせねばならないのか、注意深く考えていたので、立ち上がり、ロキの遺体にシーツを巻き、彼を抱え上げることをきちんと思い出していた。

彼の身体は硬くなり、非協力的だ。ソーは廊下に足を踏み出し、そこが無人であることには驚かず、開いた渡船橋まで進んだ。

唯一驚きだったのは、彼が渡船橋を下りる途中で彼に呼びかけたブリュンヒルデの声だった。「ソー？あんたなの？こんなに早く再会するとは思わ――」

ベネター号を回り込むようにして近づくなり、彼女は言葉を切り、その眼差しは彼の姿からその腕に抱える重みに移った。風がシーツの端を吹き上げ、はためかせ、黒髪を宙に巻き上げていた。

「あぁ…」彼女は声を漏らし、ベネターの側面に手を突いた。「ソー、私――」

彼は彼女を避けるようにして歩き続けた。謝罪の言葉など聞きたくなかった。だいたい、彼の喪失を補うような謝罪など、ありえなかった。彼女には他の者たちが話せばいい。何が起きたのか、彼らの立場から見た、曲解された解説を、この旅の道中での彼の言動を全て話して聞かせてやればいい。彼らが何を言おうが、もはやソーは気にも留めなかった。

＃＃＃

ソーは悲嘆に暮れ、それでも飲み続けることができるだけの希望が入り混じった五年間を過ごした家には戻らなかった。ニューアスガルドのどこにも立ち寄らず、何か変化があったのだとしても、彼は気がつかなかった。主街道を通って町を抜け、海辺の崖へと向かった。

彼は生きた眼差しに触れたことがないのではと思わせる場所を見つけるまで歩き続けると、そこに膝をついてロキを不毛の岩場にそっと横たえた。木材を探すのは時間がかかった。時間だけはたっぷりとあったので、それは気にならなかった。漂白された枝と折れた木の根を抱えて戻ると、崖の縁に火葬壇を立てた。

それを高く積み上げた――高さが足りない――アスガルドの王子であり、しばしの間その王であり、ソーの恋人であった男のためのものとしては圧倒的に。一歩引いてそれを眺める。ガーディアンズが彼についてきたことには気づいていたが、彼らは遠巻きに様子を見ているだけだ。いつの日か、彼らにはこのことで感謝をせねばなるまい。

彼らのことを再び脳裏から引き離し、ソーは膝を突くとロキを抱き上げた。彼を火葬壇の上に乗せた時、少しも重さを感じることはなかった。ロキの残されたダガーをベルトから取ると、それを胸の上に乗せ、柄の上にロキの手を重ねた。指が曲がらない。ソーはそれらを折ってしまう危険を冒したくはなかった。

微動だにしない、血の気のない顔からロキの髪を払ってやり、その姿を見やった。これでは足りない。何があれば足りるというのか、見当もつかなかったが、これではないことは確かだった。手を差し出し、少し待つと手の平に打ち付けてきたストームブレーカーの柄を掴み取った。

醜い武器だ。彼はうまく使ってこなかった。だが、王に相応しい刃だ。そして、ロキならば、彼のいる場所でもっと役立てることができるかもしれない。彼には何らかの報いがあるべきだった。

ソーは彼の曲げられた肘に挿しこむようにして斧を彼の脇に置き、後退した。頭上では雷雲が立ち込め、手を掲げるとそれはより黒く、より高くなった。ここ最近は、強大な電流を呼び寄せるのが楽になっていた。乾いた木の枝に小さな雷を落とすと、大きな雨粒が降り始めたにもかかわらず、発火した。

ソーは湯気と煙が昇るのを、雨にぐっしょりと濡れるまで見つめていた。視界の隅に何か動くものを捉えたが、それはマンティスであった。彼女は空虚な眼差しと悲しみに打たれた面持ちで、燃える火葬壇に歩み寄った。

近づきすぎる前にドラックスが彼女を掴まえ、抗う娘を抱え去った。

ソーは顔を背けた。

頭上で雷鳴が鳴り響いた。

＃＃＃

やがて、炎が消えた。もう、燃やすものが残っていなかった。最後の残り火が掻き消え、濡れた灰燼以外何も残らなくなるまで、ソーはその間ずっとその場に立ち尽していた。

その時、隣にネビュラが立つのが感じられた。まるで、最後の余燼が消える瞬間まで待っていたかのようだ。「あなたは今、私たちと一緒にはいられない」彼女が言った。「マンティスにとって危険すぎる。あなたが放出している感情がなんだろうと、彼女にはそれに耐えるために必要なフィルタがない」

ソーは頷いた。自分の感情の強さを否定することも、謝ることもしなかった。だいたい、あまりに久し振りなことに、思考がずいぶんと明瞭になった気がしていた。ロキの遺体を発見した衝撃が、頭を覆っていた化学物質の霧を切り裂いたのだ。それから続いた日々で、アルコールの残滓は全て消え去っていた。少し前には体の震えまで止まった。

素面でいる感覚は不慣れで、完全に歓迎したいものではなかったが、飲酒の願望はロキの亡骸と共に燃え尽きた。これまでの数年間、彼は希望を抱き続けていた。これが残酷な悪戯にすぎないのだと。ある日ロキが角を曲がって現れて、彼を笑うのだと。ソーは傷ついて激怒するが、最終的には、彼と再出発をするのだと。

彼は間違っていた。抱き続ける希望など、もともとなかったのだ。他の誰かがやって来て、全てを正してくれるのを待つのではなく、はじめから行動を起こすべきだった。

ロキは死んだ。ソーの命を救うために殺された。戦闘で殺されたのだ。死者の国ヴァルハラにいるだろう。そこからなら人が戻ってこれるのは知っている。彼には証拠があった。

火葬壇が燃える間、その理論が彼の脳裏を駆け巡っていた。死者の国からロキを連れ戻すことが可能ならば、ソーはその試みを否定することはできない。細かい準備の必要があるだけなのだ。ソーには誰かの助けが必要となる。死者の国を行き来する方法を知る者、そして、ソーをそこへ連れて行ってくれる者の助けが。

その方面では、彼の選択肢は限られている。彼の民の大半は初めから断るだろう。むしろ、彼の真意を知れば、彼を止めようとする者がほとんどだ。ヴァルハラは聖なる地だ。死者の邪魔をしてはならないと。

だが、ロキはその地へ行く方法を知っていたはずだとソーは思った。アスガルドの法律を軽視して死者の国を探険する者がいたとすれば、ロキしかありえない。そして、ロキならば彼を助けようとするのではないか？ソーが何を目的としているか知らされていれば、きっと。

ということは、彼はロキの手助けが必要なのだ。だが、それはどの時代のロキであるべきだ？炎を見つめながら、ソーは選択肢を天秤にかけ、彼にとって最も助けとなるのは全てがひどく狂ってしまう前のロキ、ソーの最初の戴冠式の前、そして出自の真実を知る前のロキだと結論していた。

あの頃のロキも、すでに多くの見聞を得ていた。少なくとも、ヨトゥンを使ったあれほどの計画を実行できたのだから、ソーを手伝える分には知識があるだろう。それに、あの頃のロキは自分の受けた深い傷を慰めるために周囲に攻撃的になることよりも、できる限りの知識を集めること、見聞を広めることに余念がなかった。

ソーはネビュラが手を伸ばし、そっと彼の肩に触れた時にビクリと跳ね上がっていた。彼女は慎重に彼の肩を握った。クイルが三度目にガモーラに言い寄り、彼女が不快感を膝頭で示したためにネビュラが彼を慰めようとしたことがあったが、このように触れたことでクイルの鎖骨を折ってしまったことで彼女は慎重になっているのだ。

「以前、俺に魔女たちの話をしたことを憶えているか？」ソーが尋ねた。その思考は渦を巻いて広がり、互いに折り重なっていった。はっきりと物事を考えることができるといのが、どんな気分だったか忘れていた。

彼女の指先に力がこもる。彼がアシールでなければ、骨がパキンと折れていたことだろう。彼女はゆっくりと答える。「憶えてる」

「どこにいるんだ？」

なぜなら、ロキが彼の下に戻らないというのならば、もし、長らく辛抱強く待ち続けていたのが全くの無意味だったというのなら、まあ…彼はついに探し求めていた目的を見つけたのだ。それはだいぶ前に死んで忘れ去られ、宇宙に漂っていたのだった。

サーボ機構がネビュラの腕と手の中で動いた。「過去を変えることはできない」

「どういう仕組かは分かっている」彼は言った。そしてその通りだった。それくらいはフリッガの膝の上で、時間旅行の仕組みを語る彼女の声に耳を傾けている間に学んでいた。そのような移動手段の限界と、彼女が口を酸っぱくして警告していたことも。

彼はミッドガーディアンが思いもしなかった、彼らの目的には無関係だった限界と制限までをすでに把握しているのだ。

「ならば、あなたは、その、これを…直すことはできないと理解しているのね」繊細な気配りは彼女に似合わなかった。それは彼が彼女を気に入っている理由の一つだ。彼女が気遣いをしようとすると、可愛らしく思える。

彼は彼女に向き直ると、その漆黒の瞳を覗き込んだが、何も見えているわけではなかった。「やり直すことはできないとなら言える」彼は言った。「だからと言って、直せないわけじゃない。彼女たちはどこにいる？」

彼女はしばし彼の視線を受け止めていたが、やがて頷くと片手を掲げた。その掌からホログラフの星図が浮かび上がり、ソーにも認識はあった星団を見せ、そのうち一つの巨大ガス惑星の周りを巡る小さな衛星に焦点を合わせると、それに関する情報が並べ立てられた。

「彼女がまだ生きているかは分からない」ネビュラが告げた。「でも、彼女には力がある」

ソーは頷いた。「ありがとう」彼女の肩を掴んでから踵を返す。先延ばしにする理由がなかった。彼にとって、この場所にはもう何も残っていない。すでに何年もの間、宇宙のどこにも彼に残されたものはなく、彼はただその事実に目を向けてこなかっただけだった。しかし、こう(・・)でなくてはならない理由もないのだ。

「ソー」ネビュラは彼がビフレストを開く直前に呼びかけた。振り返れば、彼女は眉をひそめている。「人前に出ても恥ずかしくない格好をするべきよ」

彼女に歯を見せて笑いかけると、彼は手を掲げ、ミッドガルドを後にした。

二

ネビュラは良い助言をした。少しでも相手を怒らせる可能性のある状態で魔女に近づくのは危険だ。ソーとて、それくらいは知っている。このため、彼は遥かに遠いあの衛生に直行するのではなく、まずは身体を清潔にし、身だしなみを整えた。

はじめに髪と髭を切り落とした時は酷い有り様だった。できるだけ損害を和らげようとしたが、余計に酷いことになったので、最終的に全部剃り落とした。頭皮を傷つけたのも一度だけで済んだ。髭はなんとか切り落とせたが、片側が非常に短くなってしまった。

その後、彼は借りた小さな一室の鏡で自分の姿を確認した。時間が経つにつれ、鏡に映る姿を見て自分だと認識することがだんだんと難しくなっていった。眉を貫く傷痕、左右非対称の眼、丸刈りの頭…まるで見知らぬ男だ。その考えに笑みが浮かぶ。まさに見知らぬ男になった気分だった。

そこでようやく、痩せたことにも気づいた。もっと早くに気づくべきことのようにも思えたが、太ったことにもあまり気づかなかったほどだ。自分の肉体が何か遠くにあるもの、彼自身とあまり関わりのないもののように感じられた。

食事というものは不快な仕事のようなものに成り果てていた。ガーディアンズと旅していた頃は、忘れることの方が多かった。酒を買うための金さえあれば、食べ物に用などあるものか。一度酒のことについて考えてみると、それは彼にガブリと噛みついて離れなかった。階下に行くこともできる。何らかの酒を手に入れることもできる。それがもたらす虚無感を求めることも。

その考えを脇に押しやる。今はやるべきことが多すぎる。もう隠れることなどできない。そんなことをすれば、何も解決しない。代わりに鎧を呼び寄せ、可能な限り身嗜みを整えることができたと満足すると、衛星に向かった。

彼の行動を遅らせるものなど、この世にはなかった。

＃＃＃

魔女の衛星は、彼が調べた限りでは名称がなく、それは残念であると同時に驚きだった。そこは美しく、緑が生い茂っていた。ネビュラの指示は彼を魔女の家へまっすぐ導くほど的確だったが、それは必要なかっただろう。魔女は住居の周りに花や薬草の広大で実に見事な庭園を植えていたのだから。

ソーは重く垂れ下がった暗い色合いの花に縁取られた小路を進み、花の世話をする小さく羽ばたく生き物に関しては、あまり細かく注意を向けることはしなかった。家屋は騒々しいほど大量の花を咲かせた植物の上に、繊細な彫刻のされた支柱によって宙に浮いていた。螺旋階段が玄関まで続いている。

ソーは最初の段差に辿りついた時にも足を止めなかった。

扉は色素の薄い赤い木材でできており、目の前で動く彫刻で覆われていた。アスガルドの服装をした幼い少年が扉を横切る姿が見え、それは進むにつれて年齢を重ねていった。その人物が手を伸ばしてミョルニルを受け止めたところで初めて、それが自分であると気がついた。

目の前で繰り広げられる歴史の流れを止めるべく扉を叩いたが、何にもならなかった。目の前の光景はそのまま進み、ミッドガルドに追放されて頭を垂れた時代を過ぎ、チタウリの侵攻を過ぎ、ロキの独房への訪問を過ぎ、スルトを過ぎ、ヘラを過ぎ、ロキの身体に覆い被さる自分を過ぎ、サノスの斬首を過ぎ、火葬壇を過ぎた。

その時になってようやく、扉が開いた。向こう側には、ソーの知らない種族の女が立っていた。背が高く、黒く、斑点のある毛皮に覆われ、大きな耳をしている。白い双眸が光を反射していた。その膝は逆方向に曲がっている。腕は四本。それぞれの手には指が七本ずつあった。扉を開いた彼女は腕を組み、見えない瞳で彼を眺めていた。

「ご婦人」ソーは胸中に浮かんだ無駄な疼きを押し殺して告げると、一礼し――遥か昔に記憶の底に埋め込まれた、母から教わった礼節が頭をもたげていた――背筋を正した。「私は――」

「雷神」彼女が言った。「ソー・オーディンソン。アスガルドの王。おぬしが何者かは知っておる」

ソーは頷いた。「あなたにお会いできて光栄です」

「ああ、おぬしはわしに会えて喜びに打ち震えていることだろう」彼女は身体をずらして微笑んだ。「中へ入るがよい」彼女の家の中は、外から見た時に受けた印象よりも著しく大きく、無秩序に広がり、ぶら下がる薬草、揺らめく絹、そして調理中の食べ物の匂いがした。

彼女はテーブルを示した。ソーはゆっくりと腰かける。「あなたに恩恵を求めてきました」

「わしは恩恵はやらぬ」彼女は言った。「そこに利益がないからな。だが、おぬしの求める物を購入することはできるやもしれんぞ」

ソーは唾を飲みこんだ。「それでは、私が何を求めているのか、あなたはご存知なのか？」

ボウルにスープを注ぎ込む手を、彼女は一瞬躊躇わせた。「おぬしよりはな」

彼女はそのボウルを彼の前に置いた。食事の匂いに彼は胸を悪くした。「では、代償には何を？」彼は問い、彼女が泡立ち、いっぱいなったマグを目の前に置くとたじろいでいた。「私は水しか飲みません」

「ではそのように」彼女が言うと、その液体は一瞬で透明になった。「代償については、そなたは一年と一日を必要とするのだから、おぬしには一年と一日の間、わしに仕えて労働してもらう。無言での労働だ。わしは家来から質問も邪魔もされるのが嫌いでな。一言も話してはならぬ。はて、おぬしにはそうするだけその矜持を飲むことはできるかの？わしが何を命じようと、疑うことなく、躊躇うことなく、遂行することができるか？」

ソーは矜持がどんなものか碌に覚えてすらいなかった。魔女の白い瞳を見据える。「できます」彼は言った。「ですが、理解できません。私は一年では足りないほど昔に戻る必要が――」

「質問はならぬ」魔女が不思議と割れた唇を歪めて言った。「躊躇いもなしだ。おぬしが何を必要としているかは知っておる。おぬしはそのための代償を支払うか、支払わないか、今決めろ」

ソーは彼女を凝視した。彼女の申し出を断れば、彼には行く場所が何処にもない。彼にあるのは、魔女との取引か、未来へと続く惨めな歴史の糸に呪われ、壊れたまま一人ぼっちで忌々しい一歩ごとに引かれてゆくか、それしかなかった。「あなたの条件を受け入れます」彼は言った。

「いいだろう」彼女は言って、微笑んだ。「食え。飲め。眠れ。力を蓄えておかねばの。おぬしの労働は明日から始まる」

＃＃＃

ソーは数口食べ、数口飲んだ。食欲は、本当の食事をする方法と、それを楽しむ方法の記憶と共に消え失せていた。魔女は彼の体躯に見合った大きなベッドのある、充分居心地の良さそうな部屋に通したのだが、ソーは眠らなかった。一晩中寝返りを打ち、太陽が昇ると同時にマットレスから這い下りた。

「外に山がある」そう言った魔女はすでに何らかの作業を始めており、彼女の目の前の空気が光っていた。彼女の手の近くに大きな果実があった。「朝方の太陽を遮っておる。それを崩せ。これを使うがよい」彼女はつるはしを示した。丸ごと一つの光る金属でできているようなつるはしは、扉の横の壁に寄り掛かっている。ソーは何も言わず、扉の方を向いた。「梨を持って行け」彼がテーブルの横を過ぎようとすると言った。「食え」

彼は梨を手に取った。彼女に従うと誓ったので、それを食べ、扉の外へ出た。山は天に向かって聳えていた。確かに、太陽を遮っているのが分かる。ソーは魔女に貰ったつるはしを担ぐと、溜め息をついて山へと足を向けた。

山を崩すのに何ヶ月ものたゆまぬ努力を続け、全身全霊の力を使った。昼夜を問わず、ついに山が崩壊するまでその岩肌につるはしを打ちつけた。毎朝、太陽が昇るとともに、近くに梨が一つと水の入った大きなグラスが一本置かれていた。彼は無言のうちに命じられているのだと理解するだけの頭はあったので、それを食べ、飲んだ。

そして赤く、水ぶくれになった手と、果実と水があっても大きく開いた空っぽの穴となり果てた胃と共に、彼はズキズキと痛む身体を引きずって魔女の家に戻った。「良いだろう」彼女は言った。「眠れ」

＃＃＃

彼は眠ったが、ほんの僅かの時間で悪夢が彼の下を訪れた。それは彼の脳裏に忍び寄り、ソーが記憶の中のロキの髪を押しやればそっと笑いかけてくる甘い雰囲気で始まったが、すぐにロキの顔が変わり、命と色を失い、首には鮮やかな赤い痕が花開き、鼻からは血が伝うのだ。ソーは悲鳴を上げて目覚めた。顔を擦り、じっとりとした汗がこびりついたシーツの中から転がり出た。

「わしの土地に川が流れている」魔女は彼が部屋から転げ出て来るなり言った。彼女の肘の傍には僅かに湯気を上げる菓子パンがあった。「土地の拡大を計画しているのだが、それが邪魔している。付け替えろ。これを使うとよい」彼女はシャベルを示した。つるはしと同じ材質に見えた。「菓子パンも食っていけ」

彼は食べた。従うと約束したのだから、強引にでも一口ずつ飲みこむ必要があった。魔法の使い手が細部にどれほどこだわるかよく分かっている。愚かな反抗心を出したことで彼女を怒らせる危険は冒せない。

彼は川を見つけた。それを見逃すことは不可能だろう。広く深く、急流の煌めく水で溢れていた。溜め息をつき、彼は魔女に与えられたシャベルを手に取ると、荒れ狂う水が新たに流れるための道筋を掘りはじめた。

土地を広く深く掘り、川岸を固める、そして最終的に古い川を堰き止め、流れを変えるのには何ヶ月もかかった。毎朝、彼は菓子パンと水を見つけた。魔女のところには汚れ、与えられ責務を全うするには役立たなかったので鎧を着ることを放棄したため、太陽に焼かれた身体で戻った。「良いだろう」彼女は言った。「眠れ」

彼は眠ろうとした。横になり、目を閉じたが、彼にはロキしか見えなかった。宇宙に漂い、その深淵でゆっくりと彼の方を向くと尋ねるのだ。「どこにいたの？」

ソーは呼吸を荒げて飛び起き、魔女を探しに向かった。「今日は休養の日だ」彼女は言った。「他の休養の日は全て逃した。身体を洗って来い」

彼は口を突いて出そうになった言葉を噛み殺し、頷くと彼女に示された浴室に向かった。水の流れが清らかになるまで長い時間がかかった。その部屋を出る前に鏡を見ることはしなかった。そこに彼が見たいものはひとつも映らないと知っていたのだから。

＃＃＃

「かつて鉱山があった」翌日、魔女は言った。「遥か昔、そこで事故があった。その日以来、それは地中深くで燃え続けている。これを持って行け」彼女は長い布切れを彼に手渡した。「炎を消し去れ。ミートパイを食べていくがいい」

ソーは食べた。以前に比べ、食事はそれほど吐き気を催さなくなった。彼女は熱と煙を吐き出す、地下へと続く暗い穴へと彼を案内した。彼は顔に巻きつける布以外は何も持たず、暗闇の中へと歩んでいった。毎朝現れたミートパイを食べる時だけ、それを外した。

最後の火の手を消し去るまで、何ヶ月もかかった。彼は咳き込み、炭に覆われ、あちこち焼け焦げた状態で鉱山から転げ出た。魔女のところへは足を引きずりながら戻った。「眠れ」と彼女は言った。彼は頭が枕に触れた瞬間から朝日に起こされるまで眠ったが、決して逃れることのできない夢に囚われ、すすり泣いていた。

「この世に吹く風の中に、わしを非常に憎む精霊がおる」彼がびっこを引きながら部屋から出てくると、彼女は言った。「破壊しろ。タルトを食べていけ」

タルトは甘く、生焼けだった。ソーはそれでも食べ――毎朝、一度も正しく焼かれたためしのないそれを食べ続けた――そして、世界へ赴いた。風を狩るうちに問題の精霊を見つけると、何週間もの間手段を尽くしてそれと戦い、ついにそれを打ち倒すと、太陽の光線に当てて粉砕した。

魔女のところへ戻ると、彼女は「眠れ」と告げるのだ。

彼は眠ろうとしたが、負傷した身体が疼き、その飢えた歯で噛みついてくるため、ほんの僅かな休養しか得ることはできなかった。翌朝、彼女は言った。「一年と一日が過ぎた。おぬしはわしのギアス(呪い)から解放された。おぬしの声を返し、労働を受け入れよう。うまくやったな」

彼は頷いた。言葉を発することを考えると奇妙な気分だったが、なんとか口を開いていた。「では、私に必要な物を提供していただけると？」

「ああ」彼女は言って、ベルトに括りつけていた小さな袋を解くと、彼の前に置いた。袋を開き、ビロードの闇から四つの煌めくオーブを取り出すと、ひとつずつテーブルの上に並べる。「この一つひとつが、おぬしの行きたい時代と場所へ運ぶ」

ソーはオーブを一つ拾い上げる。それは煌めき、虹色を彼の指先に投げかけた。「どうやって使うのですか？」ソーの声は長らく使用されていなかったために掠れていた。

「具体的な時期と場所をしっかりと思い描く必要がある。オーブはおぬしをそこへ連れて行く代わりに力を失う。それらは一年と一日もつ」彼女は微笑んだ。「だから、早く動くべきだ」

ソーはオーブを四つとも慎重に袋に戻し入れた。口を締め、両手で包み込む。早鐘を打つ鼓動をを無視し、吸っては吐いて、呼吸を繰り返した。「このまま使っても良いのですか？何か別の…」言葉を切り、また別の課題を与えられるのを待った。

「それらはおぬしの物だろう？」彼女は肩を竦める。「望むなら、まずは身嗜みを整えて行っても良い。必要とあれば、もう一晩泊まっていっても――」

「その必要はありません」ソーは言って、袋をもう少し近くに引き寄せると唇を湿らせた。休んだ方が賢明だったかもしれない。決断したことについて、一晩考えた方が良かったかもしれない。彼はまだ後戻りのできないところへは来ていない。今ならば、まだこの道から外れることはできる。だが、これ以上遅らせるのも受け入れがたかった。彼は魔女の訳知り顔を覗き込むと、告げた。「ですが、最後にもう一度だけ浴室を使わせていただきます」

＃＃＃

ソーは身体をごしごしと洗い、汚れと乾いた血を洗い流した。彼の身体には新しい傷痕ができつつあった。身体そのものが、少なくなっている。一年間、酒を一滴も飲まず、重労働をし続けたことで、それは確かなものにされていた。

再び頭髪が生えてぼさぼさになっており、ソーは自分の髪と髭を引っ張りながら顔をしかめた。目の前に鋏が用意されていたことには驚かなかった。長くなった髪を切り落としながら、その間から頭皮が見えるほど短くし、髭の方も同じことした。

そこでようやく鏡を見て、そこに映った雨風に晒されたことで傷んだ顔、短くなった髪、異なる色合いの瞳、そして新たな傷を作った男が見返している。自分が認識していた外見と似ても似つかぬその姿を見て、これで良かったのだと思うのだった。

彼は戦士の服装を纏い、苦労して鎧の形を変えた。それはアスガルドの王子の一人ではなく、献身的な戦士が纏いそうな、着古してはいるが仕立ての良いものに変えた。前回の時よりは良い変装だ。あの時は、目立つ格好をするのは自分らしくない姿をしているのと同様に危険なのだと気が付けないほど酔っていた。

母なら、これでも彼の正体を見破るだろうことは疑いようもなかった。彼女のことを避けるためにも、彼女がオーディンと共にアスガルドを不在にしていたと彼がほぼ確信している時期を選んだ。両親が時折取った、旅を楽しむためだけの遠出をしていた時。少なくとも、オーディンはそう言っていた。

すぐに正体を見破られない程度の外見に満足して息をついたソーは、一瞬だけ顔と体を変化させるロキのトリックを修得できていれば良かったと思わずにいられなかった。もっとも、たとえ若き日の自分の面影があると見られたところで、まあ…オーディンには数え切れないほどの従兄弟や甥がいたし、その多くは私生児とも呼べる者たちだ。

ソーは王家の末子に興味を抱いた遠い親戚のふりをすることもできる。出自を問われれば、そう答えたところで決して怪しすぎるなどということはないだろう。実際、大人になるまでに、似たようなことは何度かあったのだから。ロキの暗い眼差しと顔の鋭い造作に憧憬を抱く者は多かった。

ソーは顔を顰め、鏡に背を向けた。これほど長い時間自分の姿を見ていたのは――もう随分と長い間なかった。彼の姿は多くの失敗を物語っていた。鏡面に拳を叩きつけたい衝動を抑え、歩き去る。出発した方がいい。過去を振り返るより、前へ突き進んだ方がいい。未来を向いて、誤った道を正した方がいいのだ。

＃＃＃

ソーは魔女の家を出てからオーブの一つを手に取った。屋内で使えば、彼女の住処にどんな影響を及ぼしてしまうかわからなかったのだ。触れたところがチリチリとするオーブを覗き込み、遥か昔のあの夜のことを、そして王宮の静かな片隅に思いを馳せながら、これを使うには実際に何をすればよいのか考え――

その感覚は、スタークの機械を使って移動した時のものと少し似通っていた。スタークの機械では主に吐き気を感じただけだったが、これは身体が燃えるように熱く、そして凍えるほど寒くなる感覚が交互に襲い掛かり、それはまるで体の様々な部位が同時に一つの地点に存在しようと足掻いているかのようで、そして唐突に、彼は夜空の下で前方に躓き、大気には夜行性の鳥の懐かしい鳴き声があった。

三

ソーはまだ皮膚がチリチリとする中、宇宙のこの地点からはもう長すぎるほど見上げることのなかった星が散りばめられた夜空の下で、宮殿の主翼の向こうにある、あまり使われていない中庭に佇んでいた。しばらくの間、彼は空を見上げては、星を数え、その名を口にしてきた数え切れないほどの夜のことを思い出していたが、視線を剥した。

笑い声や会話の声が空気を漂って彼の耳まで届いた。大広間では、またも宴会が開かれているのだ。ウォーリアーズスリーを喜ばす下品な冗談を言うため張り上げた自分自身の声も聞こえる。

彼らの声は罪悪感で彼を切り刻んだ。もし、あの時彼が――

だが、あの時彼はいなかった。そして彼らは死んだ。他の者たちと同様に。

ソーは歯を食いしばり、新たにくすんだ鎧をしっかりと直すと、中庭を抜け、王宮そのものに入っていった。立ち止まって考えてはいけない。そんなことをすれば、確実に引き返してしまう。確実に。数人の衛兵、それから女中とすれ違った。誰も彼を二度見するようなことはなかった。昔々ある時は、彼らは皆、人を疑うことを知らなかった。王宮に入れたのなら、そこにいるべき人物なのだと疑いもしなかった。

その怠惰さの代償は、いつの日か彼らに降りかかるのだ。ソーの手が丸まって、拳を作った。強引に力を抜いたが、胸中で早鐘を打つ心臓を宥めるのは難しく、一歩進むごとに鼓動は早くなる一方だった。過去の長い習慣のおかげで、彼の歩みは違えることなく、迷わずロキの部屋まで運んでいた。

ロキの扉の前にはもう何年も立っていなかった。彼はこの部屋を訪れなかったのだ。ロキがビフレストから落ちた後も、彼がロキをアスガルドに連れ戻した後も…たったの一度も。彼があまりに多くの時間を過ごした場所に戻るのは、耐え難いほどの苦痛を伴う行為だったのだ。

他の物音を全て掻き消すほどの大音量で鼓動が脈打つ中、彼は扉の前に立ち尽した。一瞬、覚悟が揺らぎそうになった。彼は一体何をしているのだ？こんなことは狂っている。彼はそれを理解していたが、同時に他に選択肢がないことも、まだ試していない他の方法がないことも理解していた。

そして、彼にはせめて試す必要があった。

手を掲げ、扉を叩くと、あとは心中の状態が表に現れないよう気を付けてその場に佇むだけだった。そして、扉が開いた。

ロキはそのすぐ向こうにいなかった。彼は部屋の反対側、巻物や古文書で溢れた書架に向かい、扉に背を向けて立っており、その姿を見た瞬間、ソーは腹にナイフを突き刺されたかのような思いをしていた。彼はまだ若く…若くて背が高く、華奢で、辛うじて大人になったばかりであった。黒髪は顎のあたりまで滑らかに流れている。革製のものは身に着けておらず、二人の人生が戦闘に続く戦闘の惨めな日々に変貌する以前まで彼が好んでいた緑色の柔らかな布地に包まれていた。

ソーは足元がふらついたので、膝をまっすぐに保ち、戸枠を掴もうとする衝動を抑え、何か言うべきだと分かっていながらも、口を動かすことが全くできなかった。

「宴会が終わるまで訪問があるとは思わなかった」ロキは背後を振り返ることすらせず、書物を腕に抱え、それに向かって顔をしかめている。「それに、物音から察するに、宮廷の半分がまだ酒を飲んでは騒ぎ立てているようだ」

顔を上げ、一瞬だけ凍りつくと、彼は目を見開き、本を掴む指先に力が入った。「え」彼はそっと声を漏らすと、ソーをじろじろと眺めまわした。

ロキの目が更に大きくなる。腕に抱えていた書物を見ることなく脇に置き、一歩前に踏み出した。「ソー？」彼はゆっくりと近づきながら尋ねた。ソーは弾かれたように一歩退いた。ロキの目に浮かぶ不思議そうな好奇心に驚き、その表情を実に久方ぶりに見たことで胸中には苦痛が湧いた。「何が…兄上に何が起きたんだ？」

そして、これはソーが予期していたようには運んでいなかった。彼は説明しなければ、自分の正体に関し、ロキを説得しなければならないと考えていた。そうしなくて良いのはむしろ良かったのかもしれない。彼の舌は機能することを拒否しているのだから。ロキはソーが強引に立ち止まるまでに彼を追って部屋を横断していた。「あなたは…」ロキは言って、ソーの目を、その髪を、その肩を見つめた。ロキは円を描くように手を動かす。

ソーは相手を視界に収めたままその場で一回転した。こうなることは分かっているべきだった。ロキから正体を隠し通すことに成功すると考えるなど、愚かなことだった。彼は怯んで口を開いた。「ロキ――」

「だいぶ年上に見えるな」ロキは言って、唐突に立ち止まると手を伸ばし、ソーの頬に触れた。冷たく懐かしい指の感触はあまりに愛しいもので、ソーは彼の肌を凍らせるナイフに引っ掻かれたような気分だった。ロキの目が一気に見開かれた。「ソー」彼はソーの顔を左右に動かしながら言った。「兄上、あなたは時を越えてきたのか？」

この会話に、今この瞬間に意識を集中するのは、掻き集めるのが不可能と思えるほど多大な努力を必要とした。ソーの脳裏には、あまりに多くの思い出が浮かび、あまりに多くの悲哀、こうして彼の頬に手を添えて見上げてくるロキに対して言いたかった幾つもの言葉が脳裏を駆け巡った。

それら全てを、六年分の切望を飲みこんで、彼は言った。「そうだ」

ロキは勢いよく、短い笑いを上げた。「それで――こんな？」彼の表情はすぐに翳り、ソーを見つめる瞳も眇められた。「それに、その目に何があったんだ？」ソーの眉のすぐ上にある傷痕に指先を動かす。「それに、髪はどうしたの？」

「それは――」ソーは手を伸ばし、ロキに触れた。ロキは彼に触れているのだから、せめて彼が同じことをしても許されるはずだ。彼はロキの髪を慎重に指先で撫で下ろし、その毛先を指の間で転がすと、腹部にある刺すような苦痛が悪化した。「長い話だ」彼は掠れた声で告げる。「お前に聞かせることはできない」

彼らの未来に何があったのか、ロキが知ってはならない。あまりに多くのことを変えてしまいかねないのだから。ソーはそれを理解していた。未来でソーに何があったのか、彼が知る必要はなく、ただ時間を越え、全てから遠ざけたまま目的を果たし、これから先の数年は、たまにこのとんでもない出来事に思いを馳せる程度で済むだろう。

ロキの顔を見たくてその髪を後ろに撫でつける間、ロキは身動きしなかった。もっとも、この顔はソーはひどく恋しく思う顔ではなかった。本当は。彼のロキには時間と苦悩によってささやかな変化があった。「分かった」ロキは言って、一歩引いた。ソーは彼をの場に留めたい衝動を押し殺した。「じゃあ、どうしてここに来たのか、それは教えてくれる？」

ソーは唇を湿らせる。言い訳をもっとよく考えておくべきだった。というより、はじめから言い訳そのものを考えておくべきだった。しかし、彼はそうしてなかったし、そうするにはすでに遅かったので、とにかく突き進む他なかった。「お前の助けが必要だからだ」と彼は言った。

「私の助け」ロキは首を傾げて言った。「私の助けを、今？」彼は自室全体を示すような仕草をして、ソーが頷くと更に尋ねた。「どうして？」

「お前には話せない」

「ふむ」ロキは何度も彼を眺めまわしている。あたかも、まだまだ見足りないとでも言うように。ソーは自分がもはやそこまで興味深い外見をしているとは到底思えなかった。「何のために私の助けが？」彼は鋭い笑みを浮かべている。「それは話せるか？」

ソーはその笑みが恋しかった。少なくとも、これは変わらなかった。喉が締まり、目が焼けるような感覚に、彼は痙攣するように喉を鳴らした。「ヴァルハラに行く必要がある」彼は言って、ロキの笑みが凍りつく様子を見つめた。「お前なら、そこへ俺を連れて行けると思った」

ロキは素早く扉の方を見やり、それが閉ざされていることを確認するなり、表情が僅かに和らいだ。笑みが掻き消え、彼は静かに言った。「どうしてそんなことを思うのか、私には分からない。生者があの地へ赴くことは禁止されていると誰もが――」

「ロキ」ソーは首を振って言った。「頼む、そんなことをする必要はない。何が禁忌で何がそうでないのか、俺にはどうでもいい」

ロキは口を閉ざし、そして一拍置くと、慎重に練り上げた言葉の連なりを放棄した。その目がさらに眇められる。「まあ、いいか」彼は言った。「では、私がそこへあなたを連れて行けると仮定しよう。何故私にそうしてほしいと？」

ソーは彼をじっと見つめ、最後の一歩のために勇気を振り絞った。息を吸い込み、姿勢を正すて告げる。「ある人を亡くしてしまったからだ。そして、その人を連れ戻す必要がある」

ロキは眉をそびやかせていた。彼は言った。「あなたが――あなたは誰かを蘇らせるためにヴァルハラへ行きたいと？あなたが？」ソーは頷き、どちらに転ぶにしろ裁きが下されるのを待った。「あなたに一体何があったんだ？」

「俺には――」

「はいはい」ロキは手を振りながら言う。「私には言えない。憶えてるよ」彼はまたソーの周りを歩きはじめ、その様子はまるで他の視点から彼を見ることで頭の中を整理しているかのようだった。「そんなことは不可能だ」ソーが彼を視界から外すことがないよう体の向きを変えると、彼はついにそう告げた。

ソーは顔をしかめた。「お前の手助けの代わりに何が欲しいか言ってくれ」彼はロキの助力を得るために交渉する気分ではなかった。「それが何だろうと、俺は――」

「代償の問題ではないよ」ロキは再び表情を変えて言った。「あなたをヴァルハラへ連れていくことはできる。それは確かだ。死者の姿を見せることもできるけど、彼らはあなたを見て喜びはしない。そして、誰かを連れ戻すことはできない。それは不可能だ」

ソーは肩を竦めた。「ヴァルハラへ行くこと自体、不可能だと言う者もいる。俺はお前が――」それ以上の言葉が零れ出る前に自分を止めることができたソーは、発言の内容を変えた。「お前がその方法を見つけることを信じている」

ロキは狼狽えたような面持ちで目を瞬かせていた。「あんたは私が死者を呼び戻す方法を見つけると信じているのだと？そんな――そんな簡単に？」ソーはただ頷くことしかできない。ロキはどんなことでも必ず方法を見出いしてきた。たとえ他の全ての者たちが、彼の目的へ通じる道が一つもないのだと言い切った時でも。彼の頭はソーの頭とは違う働きをし、あるいはアスガルドの誰とも違う働きをするのだ。「それは…嬉しいかもしれないけど」ロキは言った。笑みが一瞬だけその唇に触れた。「だけど、私に言わせればそんな期待を向けられる理由はない」

「いいや」ソーは言った。「俺を助けてくれるか？」

ロキの微笑みは渋面に変わった。彼を見つめる。「誰だ？」彼は尋ね、胸の前で腕を組んだ。「私たちは誰を連れ戻しに行くんだ？」

ソーは彼を見つめ返し、一瞬そこに火葬壇だけを見た。宇宙に漂うロキの姿を。膝をついたソーが何もできずにいる間、サノスの腕の先端にいるロキが窒息する場面を。瞬きをして、彼はそれらの光景を振り払った。「お前には言えない」

ロキは溜め息をついて目をぐるりと回した。「あー、はいはい。まあ、確実に母上か父上ということはないな。あの人たちは決して戻ってくることに賛同しない。あなたが友人たちのためにこんな禁忌を侵すような真似をするとは思えないし、残すは――」

「ロキ」ソーは厳しい面持ちで遮った。この展開も予期しておくべきだった。この、想像できる限りの秘密を絶え間なく探ろうとする彼の習性を。「お前が知ってはならない」少なくとも、今はまだ。ヴァルハラに辿りつくまでに、ソーはどうにかして…真実を曖昧にし、和らげる方法を考えておかねばならない。

ロキはただ手を振った。「恋人だ」彼は言って、ソーの顔に浮かんだ表情を見ると、勝利に満ちた笑みを浮かべていた。「なるほど、あなたの恋人で正解か。誰だったんだ？私も知ってる人？」

「止めろ！」ソーはピシャリと言った。首の後ろを記憶が這い上ってきた。ロキの指が彼の肩に食い込み、質素でくたびれたシーツに頭を投げ出している。「頼む。いいから、俺を手伝う気があるのかどうか、はっきりと言ってくれ」

ロキは面倒臭そうな仕草をした。「もちろん手伝うさ」彼は言った。「この辺りでできることよりも余程楽しそうだからね。ただ、準備をする時間が必要だ。まずは、これを始める最適な場所を見つける必要がある。幾つか選択肢があるな。それなら、私が――」

「ここで始めることはできない」ソーはロキがこれ以上書架から本を取り出す前に告げた。「俺の――俺が亡くした人は、俺の時代で死んだ。今、ここからヴァルハラに向かってもそこにはいないんだ」

「私を連れて時間移動をすると言ってるのか」ロキは彼を振り返ると、唐突に飢えたような面持ちを浮かべていた。「先にそれを言えばよかったんだ、兄上は。いいだろう。それだと、ヴァルハラへ続く道に入る場所を探すのに苦労するかもしれないな。もしくは、死者の国と繋がりのある場所をあなたがすでに知っていると言うのなら、話は別だけど？大勢が死んだ場所とか。あるいは、特に注目に値する人物が亡くなった場所とか」

ソーはミッドガルドの崖で光の粒子となったオーディンのことを思った。「そのような場所を知っているかもしれん」彼は慎重に告げ、ロキは精力的な笑みを見せた。

「ちょうどいい」彼は言った。「とりあえず、まず――」

扉がノックされると、彼は思わず飛び上がっていた。ソーの手が腰に下げた斧に動き、ロキは彼に手を振った。「あれはあなただ」彼は窘めるように言う。「自分自身のノックの音を忘れたのか？」

ソーはきちんと憶えていた。斧から手を放すのが難しかった。「あっちに立ってて」ロキは部屋の片隅を示して告げた。「言いたいことを言わないとあなたは出て行かないから。あなたの姿は見えないようにしておく。自分が出て行くまで黙っててね」

ソーは反論しようと口を開いた。ロキが彼を追い返せばいいだけではないか。しかし、ソーはこの年齢の頃の自分を思い出し、代わりに頷くと、隅の方に後退した。腕を組み、ロキが彼に向かって手を一振りさせると、ソーの皮膚に悪寒が走った。

ロキが扉を開ける中、ソーの立ち位置では薄明りに照らし出されている気がしてならなかった。一瞬、彼の思考はものすごい勢いで駆けめぐり、夜も更けているというのにロキの私室で発見された場合の言い訳を考えようとしていた。もしかしたら、自分だとばれないかもしれない。たとえロキには一発で判っていたとしても、何年も前の自分とは似ても似つかないことは確かなのだから。その考えは、もはや痛みを感じることはないだろうと思い込んでいた胸の中心に疼くような苦痛を与えた。

自分自身の声、ただし悲哀と歳月が著しく削り取られた声が扉で上がったことで、彼の思考は軌道を外れた。「弟よ！こんなところにいたのか！」

「こんなところにいたよ」ロキは穏やかに、そして楽しげに言うと、若きソーが躓きながら部屋に入ってくる様子を眺めていた。「そして、兄上もこんなところにいるな」その唇の両端がくいっと上を向いた。その眼差しは壁際のソーには向けられなかった。

若きソーの眼差しもそうだった。彼はそのまま部屋の奥へと進み、机とベッドに広げられた本の数々を眺めやった。その眼差しは壁際に佇むソーの上を過ぎ去り、一瞬たりとも躊躇いを見せることはなかった。

「お前を探していたんだぞ」若きソーは僅かに腹を立てたように言った。この頃はまだ随分と我儘な子供だったように思う。ソーは自分がそうだったことを憶えていたが、どこか遠い記憶のようだった。あの頃から見聞きして来たものとあまりにかけ離れていて、時折振り返ってはまるで赤の他人、ろくに接点のない知人について思い出そうとしているように感じられた。

若い自分は髪を長く伸ばし、髭は綺麗に整えられていたが、ミードで汚れている。ミョルニルをぞんざいな調子で運び、ロキのベッドの近くに下ろした。「そうなの？」ロキが尋ねている。上の空なその声音に、ソーは唐突にこの夜のことを思い出していた。その夜、飲み過ぎた彼は普段とは異なる心情を抱えてロキの部屋を訪れたのだった。

次に口に上らせた言葉も憶えている。「そうだぞ。お前、どこにいたんだ？今夜は俺たちのところに来ると言っていなかったか？」そして、『俺たち』という言葉が指していたのは、自分とウォーリアーズスリー、そしてシフのことで、彼らは皆死んで、もうどこにもいなくて――

「ちょっと用事ができてね」ロキは言って机の方に移動すると、その上に乱雑に積まれた本や巻物を見下ろし、口角を下げた。ソーは若い自分が特に興味を示した様子もなく、チラリとだけ書物に視線をやるのを眺めた――そうしたことも憶えている。そして、その眼差しがすぐにより興味深いロキの黒髪、背の曲線、長く、賢しらな指先を彷徨ったことも。

ソーは歯を食いしばって顔を背けると、これらの記憶をこんなにも鮮明に追体験せずに済むよう、若い自分がさっさと出て行ってくれないものかと願った。

「ならば、お前が何を逃してしまったか、教えてやろう」若いソーが弟に近づいて言った。見なくとも分かる。彼は笑みを浮かべているはずだ。「俺たちは――」

「明日教えてくれ」ロキが彼を遮ると、ソーは壁際でビクリと肩を跳ねた。なぜなら、ソーの記憶の中では、ロキはそんなことは言わなかったのだから。あの夜、彼はどこか超然とした寛大さでソーの話を聞き、相槌を打っては鋭い意見で話の腰を折り、ソーはこれに反論しながらも同時に可笑しく思ったのだ。

彼らの方に向き直れば、若い自分が瞠目しているのが目に入った。「明日だと？」彼は傷ついた顔を見せつけるようにして訊いた。「だが、ロキ――」

「明日だ」ロキは言って、若いソーに向き直ると笑みを投げかけた。「そうしたら、私の方にもあなたに話して聞かせることがあるかもしれない」

若きソーは目を瞬かせ、顔をしかめると口を開いた。ロキがその時手を伸ばし、生白い指先を彼の頬に触れた。

「お休み、ソー」ロキは不思議な音色を含んだ声で告げ、それはソーの思考に蜘蛛の足で忍び込み、欠伸をさせた。「あなたにとって今日は長い一日だった。私には分かる。あなたのお話は明日の朝まで待てるよ」

若きソーはゆらゆらとロキの手に身を寄せた。「お前の言う通りかもしれんな」彼は答え、ロキが彼を扉の方へ導き、その向こうの空っぽの廊下へ押しやる間も、あまり抗議しなかった。その様子を眺めていたソーは頭が痛くなってきた。この夜はロキの部屋に居座り、おそらくロキがたいして興味もなかった話を延々と聞かせたことを憶えている。

扉が閉まるとソーは少し飛び上がったが、ロキは大袈裟な溜め息をついていた。「一生出て行かないかと思った」ロキは机の方に戻りながら言った。

ソーは彼を凝視し、はっきりと記憶にあることを思い出していた。この夜がどんな展開になるはずだったか――かつて一度はあった展開を思い、口を開いた。「一晩中話し合った」

「ん？」ロキは彼の方を振り向くことなく、手元の文字を指でなぞりながら、素早く視線を動かしていた。

「以前、この日が起きた時だ。俺たちは夜明けまで喋り倒した」そして、彼はベッドに寄り掛かって眠ったロキの身体に毛布を被せてやり、決して抱くべきではなかった欲をはらわたに低く、熱く巻きながら弟の部屋を後にしたのだ。

「そうなの？」ロキはチラリと彼を見やり、首を傾げた。そして、肩を竦める。「まあ、今回はそうならない」

ソーはしばし彼を凝視し、若い自分から何かを奪ったような気がして、何やら奇妙な…優越感とも呼べるものを感じざるを得なかった。あの幼稚な青二才よりも自分が選ばれたことに。その考えを振り払う。そんなことはどうでもいいのだ。今はどうでも。

ロキはそれからしばらくの間沈黙したまま作業を続け、やがて苛立った溜め息をつくとソーを見やった。「あなたは何やら凄く急いでいるようだけど、私には最終段階の下準備をする時間が必要だ。それは、あなたに見つめられているとできない。外で待っていてくれないか」扉の方を指す。

ソーは過去に戻る度に一瞬で正体を見破られてきた。だから、「俺はここにいた方がいいと思う。見つめたりはしない」と言った。そんなことをしていたとは自分で気づいていなかった。

「駄目だ」ロキが言って、ソーは相手がわざと意固地になっていないとは言い切れなかった。「集中できる環境じゃないとできない。いいから…」そして手を軽く振る。「外で待っていて。私が誰にも邪魔されないように。そんなに長くはかからないから」

ソーはさらなる抗議の言葉を飲みこんで歯を噛みしめた。反論して何になる？それに、ロキが考えを改める危険を冒したくなかった。一度だけ背後を振り返り、彼は廊下に出た。扉を閉める頃にはロキはすでにベッド横の収納箱を開けて跪いており、彼の方を見ることはなかった。ソーは壁に背を預けて待つことにした。

扉がカチリと音を立てて閉まった後で、彼は初めて若い自分が廊下に立っていることに気が付いた。彼の分身は彼をじろじろと眺めやり、その向こうにあるロキの扉を見て、ソーは彼の表情が変わるのを見ながら、果たして今も彼はここまで感情を露骨にしているのだろうかと考えた。ずかずかと彼の方に歩み寄る若い自分の顔にあるのは憤怒と嫉妬、それよりも鋭い傷ついたような感情だった。

過去の自分がそう長い間遠ざけられるはずもなく、戻ってくることは想像がつくべきだった。彼は昔から頑固だったのだから。見れば、その手にロキの好む蜂蜜酒のボトルを握っていることから、酒蔵を漁るほどには頑固だったようだ。

「俺の弟の部屋で何をしていた？」若いソーが表情をさらに険しくしてもう一度だけソーを眺めまわすと尋ねた。

「時間を潰していただけだ」ソーは辛うじて頭を下げることを思い出していたが、口調に敬意らしきものを何も含んでいないことに気づいた時には遅かった。

若いソーの顎が強張る。外で雷鳴が響いたのは、恥じるべきことに若い自分の自制心が一瞬破綻してしまったからだ。彼はソーを回り込むようにしてロキの部屋の扉に向かった。

「彼のことはそっとしておいた方がいいでしょう」ソーは言った。本当はその場を立ち去るべきだったのは分かっていたのだが、ロキが何者にも邪魔されないために彼を追い出したのだから、そんなことを口走っていた。直後には若い自分が驚愕して、彼に何か奇妙なものがあると気づいてしまうほどに目を見開いていた。とはいえ、この年齢の自分は世界の中での自分の居場所にしか興味がなかった。自分こそが、その中心だと信じていたのだから。

鋭く刺すような後悔の念が沸き起こったおかげで、彼は若い自分が立ち去るには何が一番効果的かと考えを巡らせながら口を突いて出た言葉には気を払っていなかった。「殿下はかなり疲れてらっしゃいます」

若いソーはほとんど唸るような声を上げていた。ソーは気が付けば自分が嵌っていた役柄を演じきることにして、笑い返した。真夜中に恋人の部屋を抜け出す男の役柄だ。若い自分は硬い声音で言った。「俺がいつ弟を訪ねようと、他人にとやかく口出しされる謂れはない」彼はまた一歩前に踏み出し、意図的に身体を近づけすぎることで、その場を動かなかったソーに肩からぶつかってきた。

若い自分の呼気にかなりの酒精があったことからも、よろめいたのは彼の方であったが、そのあまりに自分に似た顔に次々と浮かんだ表情を全て見ていたソーは、相手が単純に自分ほど強くないのだということにも気が付いていた。笑ってしまう。なんだか醜く思えるが。かつて自分は根拠もなくアスガルド最強の戦士だと信じ切っていたことが思い出された。

「ご自分の部屋にお戻りになるのが良いでしょう」ソーは若い自分の肩に手を置いて告げる。その手が振り払われ、相手の顔が怒りに赤く染まったのを見てもまったく驚かなかった。

「口には気を付けた方がいい」またも雷鳴がして、今度はこだままでしていたが、若いソーはその伴奏には気づいていないようだ。「そもそも、俺の弟の部屋の外にいる貴様は何者だ？」

ソーは肩を竦める。「あなたほどの方の足下にも及ばない者です」彼は言った。「私はバルドルと呼ばれています」

「バルドル」若いソーはまるでその名を記憶に刻み込むかのように口にした。「貴様は自分を戦士か何かだと思っているのか、バルドル？」彼はソーの質素な鎧、そして実用的な斧を示して言った。彼自身はマントに血ではなく蜂蜜酒の染みがついているものの、鎧は輝かんばかりに磨き上げられている。

ソーの笑みは僅かに大きくなり、さらに歯を見せていた。「多くの戦場を駆け抜けてきました」

「そうだろうな」若い自分は軽蔑的に言ったが、この年齢の頃はまだ辛うじて戦場に出始めたばかりのはずだ。確かに、すでに敵の戦士を殺してはいた。だが、この頃に参加した戦闘など…ほとんど児戯のようなものだった。叩き潰される肉体や、失われる命がまだソーの記憶や夜を悪夢で苛むようになる以前の話だ。あの頃はまだゲームのようなものだったのだ。「お前の言う戦場で得た技術を俺に披露する気はないか？もちろん、お前のほうも疲れていなければの話だが？」若いソーはほとんど吐き捨てる勢いで言って、機嫌を大いに損ねていた。嫉妬だ。

そして、ソーはこれを拒否するべきだった。どこの誰とも知れぬ男と、それもなんらかの逢瀬の後にロキの寝室の外で発見した男と真夜中に一騎打ちをした記憶はなかった。これは忘れるような出来事ではなかった。

だが、別に何かを’変える’というわけでもない。若い自分に怪我させることはしない。少なくとも、完治しないような怪我は。それに、一度くらいコテンパンに叩きのめされたからと言って若い自分が変わるわけでもない。それには追放と、ロキの喪失と、母の死と、長くゆっくりと連なった父の失敗が必要だった。

ソーはこの考えを振り払い、肩を竦めていた。「いいでしょう」彼は言った。「あなたを否定するなど夢にも思いません、我が王子よ」

若い自分は更に憤怒に染まり、踵を返していた。ソーはその後に続いて懐かしい回廊を進み、今では塵と無に成り果てた鍛練場へと向かった。若い自分はその中心までのしのしと進むと、片手を宙に掲げてミョルニルを召喚した。ソーは今では随分と慣れてきた羞恥の思いで、自分がいかに愚かだったかを思い知った。その羞恥は鍛練場の向かい側にいる者たちの姿を見るなり胸中を占めた悲嘆によって掻き消された。

鍛練場の片隅で身を寄せ合っていたウォーリアーズスリーが身動ぎし、彼らの横でシフの黒い頭が上がった。彼らの赤らんだ顔や、シフの呼びかけに含まれた笑い声からしても、明らかにだいぶ酒が進んでいるようだった。「ソー！こっちに戻って来るとは思わなかったわ！」

「鍛練の相手を見つけたんだ」若いソーは背後を示して言った。彼らが彼の方を見やると、ソーは頷きかけていた。彼らの顔をあまり長く見たくなく、また、シフにもあまり長い間彼を見る機会を与えないためにも腕を伸ばしたり、肩を回したりして準備運動を始めた。あの四人の中で彼の変装を見破るだけ意識がしっかりとしている者がいるとすれば、間違いなく彼女だった。

「鍛練だって？」ファンドラルは顔面から髪を払い除けて言った。「鍛練は夜中にする物じゃないぞ。こっちに来いよ、それからその人も連れてくればいい。代わりに、みんなで飲んで騒いで、語り合おうじゃないか。その人は面白そうな話をたくさんしてくれそうだ」

「あるいは、酒に酔った勢いで見知らぬ人物に挑戦を持ち掛けたらどうなるか、この先も語れる新しい話を提供してやろうか」ソーは、口にすべきでない挑発的な言葉を投げかけていた。身を屈め、指で土の上をなぞった。永遠に戻らないアスガーディアンの土の感触からは、この場所で繰り広げてきた何千もの訓練試合の感覚記憶が駆け上がってくるようだった。

若い自分が唸り、ミョルニルの柄を握る手に力を込めると、その皮膚の上を稲妻が駆け巡った。ソーは目をぐるりと回し、斧を掴むと、片眉を撥ね上げる。「それで？」と問う。「始めますか？」

若いソーが彼に突っ込んできた。あの頃はどんなものが相手でも突っ込んだ。それだけで何もかもうまく行くと思って。そして、しばらくの間は本当にそれだけで良かったのだ。若い頃から彼には力があったし、殺害という残酷な技術に対する天性の勘があった。

しかし、生まれ持っての才能には限界があった。彼にはまだ経験が足りなかった。ソーは嵐の力に触れることもなく彼の突撃を楽に受け止めると、模擬戦が長引くにつれ、事が魔法のように思い通りに行かなかった若い自分の顔に浮かんだ苛立ちが募る様子にソーは笑ってしまった。

最初にソーが彼を突き倒した時、若い自分はまるでこの世が裏返ったかのように唖然と彼を凝視してきた。まだ若者ではあったが、この時点で最後に模擬戦で誰かに負かされてから随分と経っていたのだ。ソーは斧を肩に担ぎあげてニヤリと嫌な笑みを浮かべると、若い自分が立ち上がるのに手を貸そうとはしなかった。

「ソー…」と呼びかけたファンドラルの声からは楽しい響きが追い出されていた。「お前、一応やめ――」

若いソーは立ち上がると、赤の混じった唾を砂地に吐き捨てて、またも突進して来た。

二度目にソーが彼を突き倒した時は、ミョルニルも一緒に飛ばされていた。そのハンマーは母が、そしてロキが彼の正体を見破ったように、彼を認識して呼びかけてきた。鍛練場の向こう側まで飛ばされ、地面に横たわった鎚の声は痛いほど届いていたが、同時に、あまり強く意識を向けてしまえば、彼の手元に飛んでくることも痛いほど分かっていた。そんなことになれば、いよいよ正体を隠せないだろう。

ミョルニルを無視して若い自分の周囲をゆっくりと歩み、問いかけた。「どうする、少年。起き上がらないのか？」その言葉に、若者は体を起こすと頭を振った。若いソーは敗北したようには見えず、より激怒してミョルニルを呼び寄せると、再び勝ち目がないと分かっているはずの戦いに身を投じるのだった。

三度目にソーが彼を突き飛ばした時には、実際に相手を負傷させるつもりはないとの意図を完全に忘れ、若い自分の腹を強く蹴り上げていた。そしてもう一度蹴るとその肩に足をかけて仰向けに転がした。遠くでウォーリアーズスリーが抗議の声を上げるのが聞こえたが、彼は若い自分の胸板に足を乗せると、彼を見下ろした。

若い自分は彼の足首を掴み、ソーの身体に電流を流した。ソーはそこで身体をビクリと痙攣させることを思い出していたが、それも僅かにするだけだった。「良い技だ」彼は告げると、この若者に、かつての自分の在り方にあまりに怒りを掻き立てられたため、さらに強く体重をかけていた。もし、自分がもっと善い男であれば、これほど無知な愚か者でなければ、あるいは――

「どうやら終わったようだな」ロキが鍛練場の向こうから冷たい声を投げかけた。ソーは視界を侵していた憤怒の赤を振り払うと、若い自分から一歩退いた。若い方はごろりと横向きになり、咳き込んで砂地の上に赤をぶちまけた。

ソーは彼のことなど見たくもなかった。ロキが鍛練場の入り口近くに腕を組んで佇んでおり、若いソーを見つめるその顔には何の表情もなかった。「楽しんでるか？」彼は黒い眉を片方引き上げて尋ねた。

「いや、別に」ソーは右手の指を曲げては伸ばしながら言った。最後の方で一方的な攻撃を加えている間に、彼は斧を落としていた。若い自分の顔面を殴り、その目に己の弱さを認識した形跡が浮かんだのを見るのは気持ちが良かった。シフとウォーリアーズスリーが若いソーに駆け寄り、それを彼が振り払おうとする中、彼は屈んで斧を拾い上げていた。

「兄上」ロキが呼ぶ。「大丈夫なのか？」

若いソーは弾かれたように首肯すると、なんとか立ち上がった。「もちろんだ」と答えた彼の声からは、痛みの形跡がほぼ完全に押し殺されていた。「俺たちはただ手合せをしていただけだ、ロキ。見ていなかったのが残念なくらいだ」

「ふーん」ロキはようやく彼から視線を外し、ソーを見た。その眼差しは読めない。「次は見逃さないようにするよ。さて、もういいかな？」彼は自分の部屋がある方角に半分身体を向け、ソーは戦闘の高揚を振り切ると、頷いていた。

あるいは、この砂地の上で若りし日の自分を殺したほうが良かったかもしれない。なにしろ、彼が死んでしまえば、何の問題もなくロキが玉座に就くことになる。彼は星々の中に身を投げることもなければ、サノスに遣わされてミッドガルドに攻勢を仕掛けることもない。彼らはエーテルを見つけることもなく、ダークエルフがアスガルドに来る理由もなくなる。あるいは、他の問題が起きないことで、オーディンはヘラの脱出が迫っていることを明かすかもしれない。母が生きていることで、ヘラとの対話が可能になるかもしれない…。

「来るのか？」ロキが尋ね、思考に沈んでいた彼を揺り起した。ソーはそれらの考えを脇に押しやり、鍛練場を後にする時も振り返ることはしなかった。ロキの部屋へ向かいながら、大胆にもロキの背に手を置き、若い自分が見ていることを願った。

＃＃＃

「それにしても」ロキは二人で扉を潜るなり言った。ベッドの上には、手荷物が置かれている。見た目よりもかなり多くの物が入るバッグの一つだ。「あなたが若い頃の自分を殺そうとしている現場に出くわすとは思わなかった」

ソーは怯んだ。彼の怒りは消えつつあり、再びあの疲れた羞恥心に取って代わられていた。「殺しはしなかった」彼は言った。「お前の世界線を変えるつもりはない」

「変えるべきかもしれないよ」ロキは荷物を肩に担ぎ、視界の隅からソーにチラリと視線を寄越す。「あなたを見ていると、どうにもあなたの世界線では物事がうまく運ばれなかったようだから」

ソーは首を振った。この困難な問題については、魔女の下で労働する間に何度も繰り返し考えてきたのだ。彼は言った。「いいや、それは…俺が過去を変えようとすれば、物事はより悪い方向に行くかもしれない。下手すると本来生まれるはずだった者が生まれなかったり、あるいは…」語尾を切る。可能性は無数にあり、どれも口にするのも憚られるほど深刻なものだった。「とにかく、そんなことをするのは間違っている。俺はお前の助けが必要なだけだ」

ロキはただ興味深げに瞳を翳らせて彼をじっと見つめている。「そして将来起こる出来事に私を放り込むのだと？それとも、あなたを襲った悲劇は私に触れることはないとでも？」

その時、自分の顔に浮かんでしまう物を恐れて、ソーは急いで顔を背けていた。だが、他にどうしろと？このロキは彼のロキを連れ戻す手助けをしてくれるというのに、いずれは殺される日が来て、このソーがまた別の何処かの世界線の別のロキを訪れることに繋がるだけなのだとしても。

それは永遠に繰り返されるループになるが、最終的には二人一緒になれる。それを阻止してしまうかもしれないと考えると、とてもではないが過去を変えることなどできなかった。「お前を傷つけることは決してしない」彼はそう言ったが、ロキが唖然と彼を見つめ、押し殺される前に一瞬だけあからまさに驚いた表情を向けられると、そんなことを言わなければよかったと悔いた。

「いいだろう」彼は言った。「あなたに任せておくよ」彼は荷物の革紐を調節する手をまた止めた。「未来の私に会うことはあるのか？」

「いいや」ソーは嘘をついた。それに関しては、今では数年分の経験があった。単純な偽りを口にする時に舌が縺れることはなかった。だいたい、彼と遭遇することはない。この旅の終着点に辿りつくまでは。

ふむ、ロキは目を眇めた。その頭の中では多くの思考が蠢き、渦巻いていることは間違いない。ソーにはそれらの行きつく先が良い場所だとは思えなかった。未来について考える時間を与えては、否応なく辿りつくだろう様々な疑問から彼の気を逸らすためにも、キラキラ光る知識の片鱗を捧げ、常に動き続けることが重要だった。「準備はいいか？」ソーが尋ねた。

ロキはしばし彼のことを見つめていたが、頷くと、彼の方にやって来た。少しの躊躇いもなくソーの手を取り、その指は長く冷たく、懐かしく、失われたものだった。ソーは縫い合わせた二人の指に視線を下ろし、自分自身の荒れて汚れたものと、ロキのを見て、それは…

あんまりだった。

誰かに許しを請わねばと思ったが、誰に謝罪の気持ちを向ければ良いのかも分からず、そもそもこの選択肢を試さないと決断できるほど許しを請いたいとは思わないのだ。ロキの手を掴む手に力を込め、彼をもう少しだけ近くに引き寄せると、オーブの入った袋に手を伸ばした。

＃＃＃

他の誰かを連れて時間の中を移動するのは、違う感覚だった。彼らの周りで世界が凝縮したかと思うと、それは鮮やかで明瞭な光と音の爆発となって拡大し、二人はかつてオーディンが死者の国へと旅立った海を見渡す崖の上に立っていた。

ソーは時折、自分がヴァルハラに行くことはあるのだろうかと考えた。彼は戦場で死ななかった。しかし、オーディンがヴァルハラに辿りついていないと考えるのは…

冒涜にも思える。

冒涜がどのようなものか、今のソーにはよくわかっていた。彼の横でロキは一瞬だけよろめいたが、深く息を吸い込むと周囲を見回していた。ソーの手の中で自分の手を引くので、ソーは彼を解放し、彼がゆっくりとその場で一回転し、空と海と周囲の草原を見渡して空気を深く吸い込む様子を見つめていた。

ロキは回転を追えると、ソーを見上げて眉を顰めた。「ここは…ミッドガルド？」彼は鼻にしわを寄せて尋ねた。

ソーは実に数年振りに心からの衝動に駆られて笑っていた。「そうだ」彼は言った。「大した場所でないのは分かっている。だが、ここはオーディンが死んだ場所だ。道を開くに足る重要な場所だといいのだが」

ロキは彼に渋い顔を向け、海にも向けて、それから彼に戻した。「冗談じゃないんだな」彼はどこか疑い深そうに言って、ソーが首を振ると渋面を深めていた。「どうして父上がこんなところで死ぬんだ？」

「それは言えない」ソーは言ったが、それは穏やかな口調で告げていた。風がロキの髪を掻き乱し、吹き上げるのを見つめる。最後に二人でここに立っていた時、ソーはロキに対して強い怒りを抱いていた。彼が自分の死を偽ったことへの怒り、父を追放したことへの、それに…

今となっては、ほとんど意味がない。あの怒りは無駄だった。ロキはさらに深い渋面を浮かべると、彼を見上げた。「言える」彼は告げた。夜明けの淡い光の中に佇み、若く、懐かしく、生きた姿を見せている。まるで誘惑そのものだ。「あなたを止めるものは何もない」

「だが、間違っているんだ」ソーはそれ以上ロキを見つめずに済むよう、波間を見渡して言った。「さて、俺たちは俺の時代に来た。ヴァルハラへの道を開くことはできるか？」

「もちろん、できる」ロキは苛立った声音で答えると、溜め息をついてしばらくの間歩き回り、やがてまさにオーディンが息を引き取ったその場所で脚と止めると、前方に手を差し伸べた。そこで躊躇し、ソーを見やる。「本当にいいんだな？これは決して楽な道のりではないことをきちんと理解しているのか？それに、誰かを連れ戻すことは不可能なんだからな」

「お前なら、方法を見つけることができる」ソーは言った。なぜなら、他に何が起こっても、その希望だけは信じ続ける必要があったのだから。彼らで、必ず方法を見つけると。死者の国に辿りつくと。彼のロキを連れ戻すと。そしてこの子供を過去に送り返すのだと。

全て丸く収まるのだと。

ロキは長い間何も言わず、瞬きもせずに彼を見つめていたが、やがて肩を竦めていた。「分かった」彼は言った。「だけど、忠告はしたからね」

四

ロキはナイフを一本取り出すと、ソーが彼を止めようと動ける前に掌を斬りつけた。彼の血が勢いよく噴き出す――彼は深く肉を裂いたのだ――そしてナイフの切っ先を掲げると、まるで空気中を突き刺すように動かし、そして――

彼が刺したのは空気ではなかった。その刃が何か硬いものに触れる、カチンとした音が響いたかと思うと、燃えるような光が刃の周りから零れ出て、ジュッと何かが焼けるような音を立てる物を裂いたのだ。ロキは気合を入れてナイフを振り下ろし、世界を切り開いた。光が射し込んできて、彼の姿がよく見えなくなった。ソーはこの明るさの中でロキを見失うのではないかと心配になって、目を守るために手を掲げて一歩踏み出した。

手を伸ばし、ロキの肩を掴むと、ロキが「こっちだ！」と言った気がした。

だが、『こっち』などはなく、あるのは耐え難いほどに視界を焼き、彼らを包み込むような眩いばかりの光だけだった。自分の手さえ見えなくなるほど明るくなり、目を閉じてもそこに瞼がないかのようだった。ロキの皮膚に指を食い込ませ、きつく掴み、まさか自分は騙されたのか、あるいは罠にはめられたのかを心配し、自分の耳にも聞こえず、相手も答えることのない問いを叫んだ。

すると光は完全に失せ、二人は灰色の岩地の上、そして灰色の空気に囲まれた灰色の場所に立ち尽していた。ロキが一気に膝から崩れた。ソーは彼を掴まえると、しっかりと支えながら彼を灰色の岩地の上に下ろしてやった。

「大丈夫か？」ソーは灰色の世界を見回しながら尋ねた。これまでこのような場所は見たこともなかった。圧倒的な静けさは、どこか気持ち悪いほどだ。自分の声まで囁く程度のものにしてしまう。「ロキ？」

ロキは負傷していない方の手を振った。「大丈夫」彼も囁きながら答えた。「誰かを一緒に連れてきたことがなかっただけだ。手を貸してくれ」

ソーが彼を引っ張り起こすと、彼は一瞬よろめいて震えた。死んだように青白い顔をしている。「少し休んだ方がいいかもしれん」ソーはロキの様子が時間とあの光の中を唐突に…この何処とも知れぬ場所へ移動したことによる弊害かと危惧した。

「いや」ロキは瞬時に目の焦点が合うと言った。「ここは休むのに適した場所ではない。少なくとも、私の時代ではそうだった。改善されたとは思えない」喋りながら荷物に手を突っ込むと、負傷した手に巻きつける布を取り出した。「跡を残すのは賢明ではない」彼は言って、この世で最も明るいものとなった笑顔をソーに向けた。

「何故だ？」ソーは尋ね、地平線に視線を走らせると身の毛のよだつような嫌な予感がしていた。ロキから包帯を取り上げると、素早く彼の手に巻きつけ、その傷の深さに顔をしかめていた。

「それは」ロキは傷ついた手の指を確かめるように動かしながら、睫毛の間から彼を見上げた。「灰の道を歩くのは私たちだけじゃないからだ。急ごう、こっちだ」

＃＃＃

灰の道とやらに、ソーの目に映る道筋はなかった。全てがただ…容赦のない灰色で、それはまるでこの場所を創造した何者かが大地と空を作った後に作業を放棄したかのようだった。また、時に大地と空は同じものであるかのようにも思えた。なにしろ、溜め息をついたロキはまったく問題なく空気を踏みしめて縦に歩き始めたのだから。

ソーは地面に落ちるはずだと信じつつも彼の後に続いたが、重力は彼の動きに合わせて方向性を変えるかのようで、二人は直角に歩くことが可能だった。ロキの髪が後ろに垂れるなどということもなかった。空があまりに灰色なので、地面となんら変わらなかった。なんにしろ、しばらくするとソー自身も地面の上を歩いていないのだということを忘れ、湧き上がって来た吐き気も収まっていった。

時折、灰色の中で漂ってくる物音があった。そういう時、ロキは立ち止まり、たいていはその場に屈みこんでソーのことも引っ張り下ろした。聞こえてくる物音には、なにか大きな存在が動く音の性質があった。なにか大きく、腹を空かせた存在の。ソーは灰色に対して目を凝らしたが、その物音の正体を突き止めることはできなかった。

どちらにしろ、斧の柄をきつく掴み、奇妙な物音が過ぎ去るのを待った。脅威となるかもしれない存在に意識を集中できるのは良かった。思考を彷徨わせていれば、それは彼の近くに身を寄せ、瞬きもせずに灰色を凝視するロキに向いてしまう。

ロキは僅かな熱しか発していなかった。昔からそうだ。だが、不可思議な魔法と羊皮紙、そしてインクの混じった懐かしい香りがした。その頬にかかった髪を見ると、ソーの指がピクリと動いた。あの移民船で過ごした僅かな時間の間に、手を伸ばしてその髪を後ろに撫でつけるのは習慣になっていた。

「私の顔に何か問題でも？」尋ねるロキの声がソーを思考の中から引き上げた。彼は横目でソーを見つめていた。

ソーは紅潮すると、目を逸らした。「いいや」彼は言った。「そろそろ行けるか？」

「行ける」ロキは答えると、立ち上がり、ソーに手を差し伸べた。「でも、それは本当か？随分と大仰に顔をしかめていたけど。もしかして、違いでも探していたのか？あなたの時代では、私はそれほど外見が変わったのだろうか？」

その一瞬、ソーの目には宇宙の深淵が開口し、彼らを飲みこむ寸前に視界を満たしたロキの崩れた顔、動かず、恐ろしい姿をしたその顔だけしか映らなかった。目を瞬かせ、その記憶をどこか深くに、彼に触れることの叶わないほど奥に押し込んだ。酒の力を借りて意識を鈍らせていた方が、ずっと楽にできることだった。

その瞬間、実に数か月ぶりに喉を駆け下りるアルコールの焼けるような感覚が恋しくなった。

「いいや」彼は代わりに、最後の恐ろしい瞬間ではなく、その前のロキの姿を思い出すことを選んだ。「そんなことはない。もっとも、髪は伸びたがな」

「髭は生やした？」ロキはまだソーの表情をじっと見つめて尋ねていたが、その声音は軽い好奇心を含むだけだった。

ソーは頭を振った。「いいや。お前は一度も生やさなかった」

「ふーん」ロキは言って、踵を返すと、再び歩き出した。「それで、長い髪の方が好きなのか？」

「ああ」ソーは言ったが、すぐにそうするべきでなかったと思い至った。彼の声が奇妙に重くなり、掠れてしまったのだ。しかし、枕に広がるロキの髪のことを思い出していたのだ。ロキが彼の上に身体を倒す時に顔の周りを飾ったことも、指の間で絹のような手触りが気持ち良かったことも。

ロキの足取りが一瞬よろめいていたが、ソーはその背に向かって告げた。「ただ、今はもうそれが見慣れているというだけだ」

「もちろん」ロキは振り向くことなく言った。ソーは歯を食いしばると、目的地に辿りつくまではもう何も言うまいと自分に誓った。彼のロキを取り返すまでは。そして、若りしの日の彼を無事に彼の時間軸に戻してやるまでは。悍ましい悲劇だけが彼を待つ世界に。

＃＃＃

この灰色の世界では時間の経過を測る方法はなかった。全てはただ…際限なく続くだけだった。容赦のない同一性はソーの神経をすり減らし、彼は自分への約束を破って尋ねていた。「だいたい、ここは一体何なんだ？これはヴァルハラではない」

「ここは灰の道だ」ロキは静かに答えた。「多くの場所に通じている。ヴァルハラも含めてね」

「通常、そこに辿りつくまでにどれだけかかるものなのだ？」

ロキは肩越しにニヤリと笑った。「場合による」彼は答えた。

ソーは渋面を返そうと思ったのだが、相手のその笑みを再び見ることができたのがあまりに嬉しくて、一瞬彼は呼吸をする方法すら忘れてしまっていた。やがて、彼はその眩暈のような感覚を振り払った。「何の場合だって？」

ロキは肩を竦め、彼に向き直ると後ろ向きに歩き始めた。「その時に各世界がどのように並んでいるかによって。宇宙のエネルギーが星間にどのように漂っているかによって。私たちがいつ、どこから出発したのかによって。オーディンが向こう側に渡った場所をあなたが知っていたのは幸運だった。おかげで、私たちは他の場所から出発した場合よりも近づくことができた」

ソーはその解説のどれ程が真実なのだろうと思った。「それで、どれだけ近いんだ？」

ロキは片手を上げると、前後に揺らした。「はっきりと言うのは難しい。以前よりは近い」

ソーは頷く。行きたい場所に向かうより良い方法など彼にはないのだ。それにしても。「それで、お前はこの道を以前も歩いたというのか？ヴァルハラへ？」

ロキは背後で手を組むと、頷いた。「ああ」

一瞬、ソーはただ相手を凝視することしかできなかった。「何故だ？」

ロキはまたも肩を竦め、その仕草は滑らかで懐かしかった。「何故、駄目なんだ？そこに辿りつけるのかどうか、試したかっただけだ。そして、辿りつけた。でも、何も面白いことはなかった。ただ死者が終わりない戦いに身を投じ、それから宴会を開くだけ。しかも、ヴァルキリーを一人も見なかったんだぞ」

ヴァルキリー――ブリュンヒルデはその名を嫌ったが――彼女はソーが何をしているか知ったならば、賛同はしなかっただろう。ならば、彼女が知らないのは良いことだった。ソーは頷く。「死者と話はしたのか？」

「いや」ロキの表情が真剣なんものになった。「それは…だいたいにおいて良い考えではないんだと、あなただって承知しているだろう？生者はヴァルハラにいるべきではない。死者はそれを好まない」彼はしばらく沈黙して後ろ歩きを続けたが、それから加えた。「あなたが連れ戻したいという人物、彼は本当に戻りたいのだと確信しているのか？」

ソーはロキのことを、彼のロキのことを、そして永遠に繰り返される戦いと祝宴の日に囚われた彼のことを思った。「ああ」彼は少しの疑いもなく言った。「確信している」

「ふーん」ロキは言って、また背を向けると灰色の世界の中、ソーを導いた。

＃＃＃

彼らは時間とは切り離された灰の道を歩き続け、やがてソーは緑と黒、白磁以外の色を忘れてしまうのではないかと思い始めていた。少なくとも、それらの色だけは憶えていられる。灰の道では奇妙なことに、空腹というものが欠けていた。存在はしている。時にうっすらと顔を出すのだが、それを脇に置くのは簡単で、無視して歩き続けることが可能だった。

ソーは歩きながら、空腹というものにどれほど慣れていたかと物思いに耽っていたのだが、唐突にこれまで耳にしたものよりも近くで唸り声がしたので、驚いて思考を振り払っていた。

ロキも驚き、視界の隅に捉えた動きに弾かれたように顔を向けると、驚愕の表情が閃いていた。これまでの遭遇で習慣となったように、ソーは身を屈め始めたのだが、ロキが彼の腕を掴み、引っ張り起こすと叫んでいた。「走れ！」

「なに――？」ソーは言いかけたが、先程よりも大きな、響き渡る咆哮が聞こえると、口を閉ざしていた。大気が震動している。ロキは罵声を上げ、ソーは彼の口が言葉を発する形を作るのを見たが、何も聞こえず、気が付けばロキは彼を引っ張るようにして前方に駆け出していた。

ソーは走りながら肩越しを振り返り、灰色の空気から何かが…形、をとるのを目撃した。それは空気と大地から形を作り、幾つもの腕と脚、そしてそれ以上に幾つもの口を持つ存在になった。

「逃げ切ることはできない！」ソーは叫ぶ。怪物は巨大で、すでに彼らの後を追い始めており、ガクガクとした気持ちの悪い足取りで一気に距離を詰めてきた。

「逃げ切れる！」ロキは叫び返し、まだソーの腕をきつく掴んでいた。「あと少しで――」

ソーはあと少しで何なのか知ることはなかった。そうする前に足元の地面がさざ波のように蠢き始め、見るだけで痛みを感じる奇妙な形が浮き上がり、彼らを前方に押しやったのだ。ロキが躓いて膝をついてしまう。ソーは身体ごと彼を起こして、走り続けるよう背中を押すと背後を向いて、世界そのものから湧き上がった存在に対峙した。

それが何であろうと、巨大だった。醜く、奇形で、一つひとつの口から舌が突き出され、灰色の涎を世界に落としていた。ソーは斧を構えると、空いた腕を掲げたが、横からロキが視界に飛び込んできた。

「あいつと戦うことはできない！」ロキは叫び、彼の肩を掴んできた。「あれは灰の道そのものだ。早く！」

再び、足下で地面が蠢いた。ソーは突然恐怖に駆られてロキを振り返った。できない――またロキが死ぬのを見ることなど――今度こそ、彼は完全に壊れてしまうだろう。ロキの肩の向こうで何かが形を取り、その鋭い鉤爪のようなものを振り下ろす瞬間を見る間も、そのことを思っていた。

ソーは彼を掴み、引き寄せると二人の位置を入れ替えて、振り下ろされた鉤爪とロキを守る盾のように立った。鎧は古く、ボロボロになっているように見えるが、まだ強力だったから――

何にもならなかった。鉤爪が彼の鎧を切り裂き、肉まで食い込むと、焼けるような激痛に襲われ、彼は息を飲んでいた。ロキが何かを叫んだ。その骨のように白い顔の中で、その双眸が突如非常に黒く浮き上がっていた。ソーは鉤爪が引かれると同時に喘ぎ、前方に躓いてロキ共々地面に倒れ込んだ。

ロキが彼の身体に腕を回すのを感じた。地面が動くのも。彼は愚かなことをした。そして、そこに目も眩むような光と圧力が加わり、それが消えたかと思うと代わりに熱と闇と煙の臭いがした。

彼は咳き込み、喉を湿った何かが這い上るのを感じた。「何を考えてたんだ！」ロキが彼を地面に横たえながら叫んでいる。地面はもはや動いてはいなかった。あの忌むべき灰色のものではなく、きちんとした岩場であった。ソーはそれに身体を沈めると、肺に感じる重圧の中で呼吸を繰り返そうと努力していた。

笑い声が湧き上がる。どうやら、たとえ数日間のことだとしても、宇宙は彼ら二人が共にいることを良しとはしないようだった。どうしても、どちらかを殺そうとする。

「これを外して」ロキは息をつき、彼の笑い声を無視して、ソーの使い物にならなくなった鎧を引っ張った。ソーは思考ひとつで鎧を消し去った。それくらいならばできる。それに、素肌にロキの手を感じながら死ぬのなら本望だ。手を伸ばし、ロキの片手を捉えようとしたが、逆に手を叩かれる。

「頼むから英雄気取りは止めてくれ」ロキは唸り、荷物を投げ落とすと中身を漁りはじめた。

「どういたしまして」ソーは本気で言った。徐々に寒くなって来ており、ロキが彼の肩を掴んで強引に腹這いにさせられると呻いていた。その瞬間、ロキの顔に浮かんだ表情を見た。顔は真っ白になり、瞳は大きく暗くなっていた。

「傷が深い」ロキはその時傷に何かをして、それはソーの視界が苦痛に白く染まるほど焼けるようだった。岩場を掴もうと足掻く。「これは痛むからな」ロキは深刻な様子で忠告し、そしてソーが大丈夫だと口にできる前に彼は――

彼が何をしたのかソーには分からなかった。彼に分かったのはただ末端神経の全てに火がつき、骨の内側にまで剃刀に切り刻まれるような感覚があったということだけだ。ソーは地面から浮き上がるほど身を捩った。ロキでは到底彼を押さえつけることなどできなかった。彼はロキの手首と肩に掴みかかり、彼が別の人物であったなら突き飛ばしていたことだろう。

「よし」ロキはしばらくして言うと、まだ目を開いたまま、黒髪を顔に貼りつけ、しっかりとソーの手に引き寄せられていた。「よし。息をして。今はただそれだけに集中するんだ」

ソーはひとつ呼吸をしてみて、また息を吸った。息を吐く度に痛みが和らいでいく。彼は一気に倒れ込むと、飲みこむように息をして、ロキを道連れに倒れ込んだせいで、相手がほとんど自分の上に乗り上げていることにも気が及ばなかった。「ありがとう」彼は掠れた声で告げると、喉にある荒れた感覚だけで悲鳴を上げていたのだと知った。

「なんてことはなかったよ」ロキの声は疲れていた。ソーはこの新しい世界の奇妙な薄暗さの中で目を凝らした。彼は…かなり近くにいる。ソーはまだ彼の手首を掴んでいた。ロキは前後に少し腕を捻り、その手から逃れようとしていた。

ソーは手を離すと、抗議の声を上げる身体を無視して横に転がる。傷はまだ残っていた。ロキが何をしたにしても、肺まで裂かれたようには感じなくなったが、傷が完全に閉じたわけではなかった。ギザギザの、醜い傷口からはまだ血が滴り落ちていたが、ソーはロキが体の上に覆い被さった状態で横になるわけにはいかなかった。身体の反応を隠すために、片脚を上げ、肩を丸めた。

「ここはどこだ？」彼は自分の声音を信用できると思ってから尋ねた。ロキは動いておらず、座ったまま呼吸を整えていたが、そこで身動ぎすると、立ち上がってくるりと回り、周囲を確認した。

「名前は分からない」ロキは言った。「ここに来たことはない。私の時代では、この世界の障壁を越えることができなかった」

唐突に耐えられないほどぐったりと疲弊したソーはロキを見上げた。「お前は、見知らぬ世界に俺たちを連れてきたのか？」

ロキは彼を見下ろすと、微笑んだ。その手にはソーの血がこびりついており、数滴頬にまで飛び散っていた。彼らの周囲の赤い土の上には彼のバッグの中身が散らばっていた。彼の傷の手当てをするのに如何に急いでいたかを物語っている。中身の全てをぶちまけたのだと、大慌て手で彼を助けたのだと、ソーは思い至った。

「それか灰の番人たちに二人とも食われるかのどちらかだった」彼は言った。「あなたはそうなってほしくないと思っていたんだが」

ソーは頷き、その動きが背中の傷口を引っ張ったので顔をしかめていた。流血は止まる様子がない。背筋を流れ落ちているのを感じる。ロキは溜め息をつくと、彼の傍に跪いた。「私に治せる」彼は言った。「あなたがまた私を引っ掴んで引っ張り回したりしないと約束できれば」

「そうしないよう気を付ける」ソーは言って、ロキを見ないよう顔を背けた。

＃＃＃

治癒魔法はソーの記憶にある限り、ロキが最初に学ぼうとした魔術だった。他の種類の魔術は、少なくともはじめのうちは、すぐに身に着けていた。治癒魔法はそうではなかったのだが、彼は忍耐強く母と彼女の侍女たちのもとで特訓を続け、やがてかなり腕を上達させていた。

そして、彼はそれをろくに使うことはなかった。彼が治療院で時間を過ごし、病人や怪我人を助けたことなど、ソーの記憶には全くなかった。しかし、彼はソーが必要とした時には、必ず彼の傍で骨を接いだり、醜い傷を閉じたりしてくれた。

彼はソーの背中に刻み込まれた傷を幾つかの力ある言葉と大気中で魔力を僅かに捻ることで閉じた。

その後、彼は荷物を纏めてから立ち上がった。「ここからでもヴァルハラには辿りつけるのか？」ソーは新たな世界を見回しながら尋ねた。雲が低い位置を覆っているが、普通の雲には見えない。それは戦場を覆う煙を思わせた。呼吸をする度に確かに何かが燃える臭いがして、同時に古い腐臭、ほとんど腐乱を終えた死体の臭いもしていた。

彼らの周囲に広がる地面は硬い岩と赤い粘土が交互にあった。そこかしこに建物が建ってはいたが、全てが倒壊し、乱雑としていた。

「そのはずだ」ロキは目を閉じて、口角を下げると言った。「ヴァルハラを近くに感じる。境界線の弱い場所を見つければ済むだけだ。こっちの方にあると思う」

「わかった」ソーは彼を信用して告げた。足の下に本物の地面を感じることができるのは良かったが、それ以外にこの新たな世で良いと思えるものはなかった。特に、骨がある場所に辿りつくと。

最初の骨は彼の足の下で折れ、それが立てたパキッとした音は、彼の背筋に嫌な悪寒を走らせた。はじめ、彼はただ辺りに灰色の石が転がる地形に出ただけなのだと考えていたのだが、骨が割れる音に、自分の間違いを悟っていた。

彼らは骨で埋め尽くされた道に出たのだ。

ロキは身を屈め、辺りに散乱する遥か以前に死んだ者たちを見た。骨には触れることなく、ただそれを観察しているだけだ。どう見ても、人骨としか思えないものが多くあった。しばらくしてロキが引っ張り出した剣を見れば、戦士たちだったのだと窺い知れる。

その時になってようやく、ソーは地面にある鞍頭と、そこに刻まれた見覚えのある印に気づき、ようやく彼らの正体を察していた。

「これはアシールの剣だ」ロキは眉をひそめて、まるでソーにそれが分からないと思っているのか、そう告げた。彼は立ち上がり、骨の中を奥へと進み、彼が口を開く前にソーはロキが何を発見するのか悟っていた。「それにこれは――ソー、これはペガサスの骨だ」

「そうなのか？」ソーは尋ね、腹の底で虚無が広がっていくのを感じた。この道筋一つだけで、一体どれほどのヴァルキリーが斃れているのだろうと考えた。足元にブリュンヒルデが愛した女の骨があるのだろうかとも考え、込み上げてきたものを飲みこんだ。

「そうだ」ロキはさらに道の奥へ、骨の間を軽く跳ねるようにして進んでいた。彼のブーツの下からは骨の潰れる音はしなかった。「では、これらはヴァルキリーに違いない。見つけたんだ。もう長いこと、彼女たちがどうなったのか…」彼は顔を上げ、ソーを見つめる目を眇めた。「あなたは、ここで彼女たちを見つけたことに驚いていないようだ」

ソーはただ見つめ返すことしかできなかった。ヘラが閉じ込められていた世界に、この開かれた墓に辿りつくとは思いもしなかったのだ。はらわたが全部引き抜かれたかのような気分だ。ロキが首をかしげている。「あなたは、この場所が何なのか知っているんだ」

「耳にしたことはある」ソーがミッドガルドで過ごした長い五年の間に、ブリュンヒルデが完全に酒を断つようになる前に彼と酒を酌み交わした夜にこの地の話を聞かせてくれたことがある。彼には見つけることのできなかった強さをもって、彼女はボトルの底にある平穏から自らを遠ざけることに成功したのだった。

あの最初の日々、彼の肩と頭の中に伸し掛かった重圧に耐えきれないと思っていたあの夜に、彼女が甘酸っぱい蜂蜜酒を彼に差し出したことを、ソーは責めようとは思わなかった。世界がぼやけ、遠くにあるように感じられたことで彼は生き延びることができたのだと思うが、ひどい生活だった。ただ彼がいつの日か、この役目を全うできるよう、失った全てを探し求めてこの地へ辿りつき、代わりにこの死を見つける時まで彼を生かしていただけだった。

「ここで何があったんだ？」ロキの声が彼を暗い思考から引き戻した。「ヴァルキリーが全員行方不明になったことは誰でも知ってたけど、まさかこんな…」彼は周囲に散らばる遺体の岩地を示した。アシールとペガサスの骨が互いに折り重なるようにして混ざり合い、折れ、斃れた場所でそのまま朽ち果てていた。

ソーは首を振った。「お前には言えない」彼は告げる。「いずれ、自分で知る日が来る」

「もう、そのセリフは聞き飽きたよ」

ソーは目を閉じた。ロキを本来の時代に戻すことなど考えたくなかった。ロキがすでにその鋭い頭脳で、これまで見てきたもの全てを掻き集め、仕舞い込んで、一体どれほどの知識をすでに得てしまっているのかも考えたくなかった。

「火葬壇を築いてやらねば」彼は言った。その通りなのだから。他の全てを無視しても、この落ちた戦士たちは正式な死の儀式で報いてやるべきだった。たとえ、どれほど遅れてしまったにしても。少なくとも、彼女たち犠牲は父の過ちの一つだったので、せめて葬儀を行うだけでも報いてやるべきなのだ。

「分かった」ロキは言った。あまりに簡単に受け入れられたため、ソーの思考に僅かな疑念が閃いた。だが、ソーが彼の方を見やれば、ロキはただ懸念そうな顔をしているだけだった。彼はまだ若いのだとソーは思い知る。辛うじて大人になったばかりの。この頃のロキは、まだ素直だった。「あっちに開けた場所がある。そこへ遺体を運ぼう」

＃＃＃

残忍で、容赦のない作業だった。彼らはまず中庭らしき場所から瓦礫やごみをどかした。この作業だけで何時間もかかった。灰の道とは違って、ヘラの世界では時間が過ぎていった。薄く、水中から見上げるかのような太陽が頭上を横断し、この世界を包む煙の間から時折顔を覗かせた。その後は特にファンファーレもなく沈み、空気中に冷気を残していった。

ロキは中庭の周辺と、街中を抜ける道に沿って魔光を設置し、その薄緑色の光のオーブは骨や鎧の破片に反射した。ソーはひとつの光から次の光へと進み、死者の骨を腕に抱え上げては中庭の中心に運んでいった。

この悍ましい世界で多くの者が死んだ。はじめのうち、ソーは数十人くらいだと思っていた。二日目が終わる頃には、その概算を数百人に改める必要があった。腐臭が鼻と喉を満たしている。穢れが彼の鎧にこびりついた。食べるものはなく、飲むものはロキが慎重に口元に当てる手から湧き出る少量の酸っぱい水しかなかった。

この苦しい作業は四日間ほど続いた。最後には、斃れたヴァルキリーとその騎馬を全て集め、中庭に骨と鎧を並べた。ソーは綺麗に積み上げられたそれらを見つめ、胸中に覚えのある苦痛が広がっていったが、それもロキが手を伸ばし、彼の腕に触れたとたんに直ちに止まった。

彼は骨から顔を背けた。ロキの肌は汚れ、髪は後ろに撫でつけられ、べったりと生気がなかった。疲弊し、窶れて見える。彼はソーの腕を握り、煌めく瞳で彼を見上げていた。「送り出してやろう」

ソーは頷き、空を見上げた。ようやく煙が消え、大気中から湧き上がり、立ち込め始めた嵐の力によって吹き飛ばされていった。電気がパチパチと音を立てたが、雨は降らなかった。ソーはそれを抑え込み、嵐の中心にある熱気に意識を伸ばし、火葬壇まで引き下ろした。

乾いた骨と乾いた木は白い閃光と共に発火した。熱を奪うかのような火炎が火葬壇から吹き付けてきた。ロキが僅かに怯み、ソーは身動ぎして、灰が空気中を舞い、チクチクする火の粉が彼らの肌と髪に落ちる中、彼を庇うように前に立った。

ソーは炎を見つめ、骨がパキパキと割れるのを聞いていると、新たな悲嘆を感じていたのだが、ロキが彼の腕を引いて火葬壇から引き離し、すっかり片付いた道を進み始めた。二人は沈黙したまま歩き、やがて最後の緑色の魔光の向こう側まで過ぎていった。

ロキはそれ以上光を生み出さなかった。その必要がなかった。背後で燃え上がる火炎が頭上の煙と雷雲に反射され、世界を血のように赤く染め上げ、行く手を見ることに支障はなかった。

＃＃＃

ヘラの世界の残骸を、彼らはさらに二日間をかけ、ソーの持久力の限界寸前まで歩き続けた。だが、ここで立ち止まり、この死の世界で寝袋を敷いて眠ることなどしたくなかった。きっと、ヴァルハラまであと少しなのだから。

ロキは長い間このペースに文句を言うことはなく、ただ火葬壇をはるか背後に置き去りにし、過ぎる時間が重く伸し掛かる間、徐々に口数が減っていった。あまりに長い間沈黙が続いていたので、ついに彼が「あ、あそこだ」と言った時、ソーは危うくその言葉の意味が分からないほどだった。ロキが唐突に立ち止まると、ソーは彼にぶつかりそうになった。

ソーが彼の脇に手を置き、二人の身体を安定させると、ロキは彼を振り仰いで微笑んだ。ロキは疲れている時若く見えたが、すでに若すぎるほどの姿をしている。彼は鞘からナイフを取り出し、掌にこびりついた汚れに向かって眉をひそめた。ソーはその手首を掴んだ。「ヴァルハラがこの向こうに？」

「ううん」ロキはソーの手を見て、視線をゆっくりと彼の顔まで移動させた。「違う、ここはヴァルハラに通じる道に開く。私の知る限り、その境目に最も近い場所だ」彼は肩を竦めた。

ソーは溜め息をつく。死者の国への旅路が楽なものだと考えていたわけではない。だが、心の一部では、これほど難しくないことを願っていた。「血は必要なのか？」

ロキは彼にジトッとした、ひどく感心しない顔を向けてきたが、空いた手を刃の切っ先に当てると、素早く肉を裂いた。今度は、ソーも目を焼くような光と不快な重圧に対して準備ができており、彼らはポータルを抜けてようやくヘラの世界を後にした。

視界が開けると、彼らが広い氾濫原にいることが分かった。遠い地平線まで続く河川の急流の傍に立っている。ソーは頭上に広がる雲一つない開けた空と見渡す限り続く風景に驚き、弾かれたようにその場でくるりと回って周囲に視線を走らせた。この場所は…美しいとさえ言えた。そして水の流れは完璧で、彼に呼びかけているかのようだ。身体が非常に汚れているように感じられたし、実際にあまりに長い間そうだった。

「くそ」ロキは罵り声を上げ、汚れた包帯を荒々しい動作で手に巻きつけている。「向こう側に出現できると思っていたのに」

「川の？」ソーが尋ね、透き通るように澄み切った水に視線を戻す。その脇に膝をつくと、その中に手を突っ込もうと腕を伸ばしたのだが、ロキが驚愕に悲鳴を上げて彼の肩を掴むと背後に引っ張り、まったく予期していなかったことにソーは背後に倒れ込んでしまった。

「狂ったのか！？」ロキは彼を唖然と見上げるソーに向かって言った。その目は爛々と光り、髪が乱れて顔の周りに落ちていた。ソーは目を閉じると、顔を横に向けた。

「何のことだ？」彼は尋ねる。「ただ洗いたかっただけだ」

ロキは震える声で笑い、彼の横に重々しく腰を下ろすと、膝に手をついて前のめりになり、頭を下げていた。「その川ではだめだよ。あれは水じゃない。この場所について何も知らないのか？」

「いいや」ソーは今のところは川岸に横になっている状態で満足して言った。「水でないのなら、何だと言うのだ？」

「分からない」ロキは言って、水の方を示した。「極小の水晶の一種か、エネルギーの一種か…分からない。だけど、骨まで切り刻まれるよ。触れてはいけない」

ソーは青空を凝視した。「お前はどうやってそれを知ったのだ？」

ロキはゴクリと唾を飲む。その声はどこか遠くから聞こえるかのようだ。「身をもって。一旦引き返さないと。灰の道から別の入り口を見つけて、そっちの方から川を越えないといけない」

ソーは顔をしかめて上体を起こすと、川の向こう側への距離を目測した。「いいや、引き返さない」

ロキは鼻を鳴らした。「引き返す。しばらく川下に進めば橋があるけど番人がいる。生者が通されることはない」

ソーは立ち上がるとロキに手を差し伸べ、彼は一瞬の間を置いてそれを取ると、ソーが彼を一気に抱き寄せたので、驚いた声を上げていた。「何を――」

稲妻が二人を向こう側まで運んだ。落雷の音と飛び散る小石と共に着地すると、再び地面に足をつける間もロキの指は彼の鎧にしっかりとしがみついていた。ソーは目を丸くしたロキの顔を前に、笑みを見せる。「ほら」一瞬後、彼を解放してやるのも忘れなかった。「引き返す必要はないと言っただろう」

「今の、どうやって？」

ソーは肩を竦めると、斧を肩に掛けた。「俺だって、愚かな若者だった頃から幾つか新しい技を身に着けてきたんだからな。ヴァルハラからはまだ遠いのか？」

「以前よりは近づいているよ」ロキは言って、それを合図にするかのように前に進み出ると、再び行く手を案内した。「兄上は――あなたはそんなに愚かじゃなかったよ」

「いや、愚かだった」ソーは他の何よりもその事実を確信している。ロキは彼を横目で見やり、その顔には探るような面持ちがあったが、沈黙を守っていた。

＃＃＃

二人が旅する風景が険しくなっていった。特に道があるわけではない。進むべき道はなかったが、ロキは行先をしっかりと把握しているようで、ソーを連れて丘を上り下りし、岩の露頭を回り込み、さらなる水域を過ぎていった。今回は、ソーもそれらを完全に避けた。

日が進み、澄み切った爽やかな朝日は短い日照時間に繋がり、またすぐに沈んだ。この世には生い茂る緑があるにかかわらず、まるで晩冬であるかのようだ。毎夕、地平線で燃える太陽のおかげで黄昏時が何時間も続いた。

二人は夕日に向かって進み、また朝日に向かっても進んだが、途中で進む方向が変わったとは思えなかった。このようにして、彼らは不可思議な地形を三日間歩き続け、やがて立ち止まるとロキは微笑み、告げた。「着いたぞ」

ソーは辺りを見回した。彼らはヤドリギを枝から垂らしたトネリコの林の中におり、それらの幹は苔を濃く生やしていた。「ヴァルハラか？」彼は期待して尋ねた。

「うん」ロキは言って、木々の間に下りていくと、荒れた爪で幹から苔を剥き始めた。「何を突っ立っている？」彼はソーに進むよう示す。木の幹には何らかの印が刻まれており、その奇妙で古い絵文字を見ていると、目が痛んだ。

「以前、私が見つけたんだ」ロキが言った。「すっかり荒廃していたんだけど、新しく書き換えたんだ。これらでヴァルハラの…監視の届いていない場所に侵入することができる」

「本当にもうそこまで来ているのか？」ソーはここにオチがあるのだと思い始めていた。ここでロキが顔を上げて笑い転げ、彼らがヴァルハラに到着していないのだと、決して到着することはないのだと種明かしをするのだと、どこかで疑っていたのだ。

「そうだ。私の話を憶えているだろう？生者はヴァルハラに入ってはならないのだと。死者はそれを喜ばないと。本当にあなたの恋人は私たちを見て喜ぶと思っているのか？」

「確信している」ソーの心臓が胸板に強く打ちつけていた。手を上げ、髪に触れては衣服や肌にこびりついた汚れに絶望してしまう。唐突に静かになったので顔を上げれば、ロキが首を傾げて彼を見つめていたので、思わず頬を赤らめてしまった。

「自分の外見をそこまで気にするところを見たことがない」ロキが言った。

「なら、俺は思っていた以上にうまく隠せていたようだ」これには、またもロキからじっと探るような視線を向けられただけだった。しばらくしてから、自分が納得できるように身だしなみを整えることはできないことを悟る。それに、これ以上待ちたくはなかった。待つだけなら、もう充分すぎるほどしてきたのだから。「向こうへ抜けることはできるか？」

ロキは頷き、最後の苔をむしり取った。「私にしっかり掴まってて」彼は言った。「他に誰かを一緒に連れて行こうとしたことはないんだ」

五

ソーは昔から、いつの日かヴァルハラの地へ辿りつく時が来るのだと、素晴らしい角笛の音色に呼ばれ、彼の先に行ったアシールたちの腕の中に下り立つのだと期待して生きてきた。

二人は誰にも気づかれることなくヴァルハラに辿りつき、地平線まで広がる背の高く、甘い香りのする草原の中に下り立ち、ソーは波の音を聞き、海の潮の香りを吸い込んだ。どこか遠くから鬨の声がしていたが、それらは喜ばしい響きをしており、彼を呼ぶものではなかった。

隣では、ロキがよろめき、ソーの彷徨う思考を一気に振り払った。ソーがロキを支えてやれば、相手が向けてきた表情は感謝に満ちたものと気まり悪そうなものの中間だった。

頭上では、彼らの到着に驚いた鳥の群れが飛び立った。それらには見覚えがある気もしたが、生者の世界で見てきたどの鳥よりも、ずっと鮮明で本物に見えた。彼ら自身から光を放ち、その鳴き声も彼がこれまで聞いてきたどんな鳥の声よりも美しかった。

「こっちだ」ロキは言って、一番近くにあった木の茂みに移動した。「開けた場所に残っててはいけない。それに、記憶が正しければ、この近くに小さな小川があったはずだ」

「小川？」ソーは周囲の景色にすっかり気を取られて、オウム返しに尋ねていた。本当にヴァルハラに辿りついたのだと、そしてこの地の全てが彼の期待を一つも裏切っていないのだという事実に、彼は心の奥底で驚嘆していた。空気は甘く、太陽の光は皮膚に温もりを投げかけ、世界はどこを見ても鮮やかに満ち溢れ、美しく、どこまでも広がっている。

ロキが小さく満足気な声を上げたので、彼の示す方を見やれば確かに木々の向こうには川底に小石が並ぶ、清涼な小川が森の中を流れていた。水があまりに透き通っているので、ソーは川底にある鮮やかな色合いの小石の一つひとつがはっきりと見えた。暖かな日中にも関わらず、小川からは冷気が漂っていた。その水がほのかに甘く、彼の唇がこれまで触れてきたどんな水よりも満足のいくものだと、彼はすでに確信していた。

「身体を綺麗にしたがっていたから」ロキが言った。「急げ。私たちがここで過ごせる時間には限りがある。それと、お願いだから、その水は飲まないように」

ソーは小川の傍に膝をつくと、両手をその流れの中に突っ込み、確かに爽快で冷たいことを知った。身を屈め、その水で顔を洗い、皮膚にこびりついた汚れを洗い流し、髭や髪も同様にした。ロキは外を向いて彼の傍に佇んでいる。見張っているのだ。

無言で見張りをするその姿はソーを急がせた。しばらくして立ち上がると、濡れた手を払う。鎧も新しく作り直し――常に腐乱や穢れに囲まれていた状態では、無意味に感じられたのだ――それから自分の身体を見下ろした。外見は変わったかもしれないが、一応、彼らしい姿はしているのではないだろうか。

彼のロキが最後に彼を目の当たりにした時には、まだこめかみ近くに薄い白髪は生えていなかったし、髭にも白いものは混じっていなかった。これらは魔女のもとで労働した後に現れたもので、本当は彼女が話していた以上に何かが奪われたのではないだろうかとも考えた。傷痕も増えていたが、ロキは彼の酷く爛れた目の傷にも怯まなかったのだから、少しくらい新しい傷が増えたところで気にすることはないだろう。

「いいんじゃないか」ロキは言って、ソーがそれ以上水面に映る自分の姿を見ることができないよう、小川に石を放り投げた。「かっこいいよ」

ソーは何か懐かしい感覚が身体を駆け抜け、相手を振り向いた。咳払いをして、尋ねる。「お前は…？」

ロキが溜め息をついて指を鳴らすと、頭から爪先まで一気に清潔になっていった。「別にこれまでこうする理由がなかったから」彼はソーが片眉を撥ね上げると、そう言った。「とにかく急ごう。あなたの恋人を探さないと。いる可能性のある場所はいくつかある。まずは大広間から覗いてみようか」

ソーは口角を下げた。「そこにいるかどうかは怪しいな」彼のロキが大広間で戦士の類に囲まれながら永遠の時間を過ごすところは想像がつかなかった。

ロキは口ずさむ。「いないかもしれない。だけど、今だったらそこには戦士たちがいない。この時間帯ならどこか別の場所で剣や鎚で何かを叩いてる頃だ。だから、まずは人目につく可能性が低い場所であなたの恋人を探して、それから他をあたる。だけどまずは…」

彼は手を伸ばし、ソーの額に指を二本添えた。そこから冷たいエネルギーが流れ、ソーの皮膚をチリチリとさせながら駆け下りて、鼻や口の中にまで入りこみ、鎧の内側にも広がった。「何をしているんだ？」ソーは太陽の熱が遠ざかり、世界の色彩がくすんでいくなり尋ねた。

「あなたを隠している」ロキは告げると、手を払うようにして放した。彼もどこか掠れて見え、まるでパワーサイクルの寿命が切れそうな古いホログラムのようだ。彼は目を閉じ、それと同時にその肌に色が戻り、頭のてっぺんから下の方へそれが広がっていくと、ついにはこの世界において一番鮮明に見えるのが彼だけになった。「私たちを隠している」彼が訂正する。「死者の眼差しから。さて、行こうか」

＃＃＃

ロキは幻術で二人の姿を覆いながらも、木々に紛れ、影に間を進んでゆっくりとヴァルハラを案内した。ソーはこのくすんだ世界を歩くのは気に入らず、最初に感じた喜びも裸足で逃げ出してしまった。肌を覆う幻術のせいか、この世は死んだ世界に感じられ、骨まで震わす寒気を振り払うことができなかった。

しかし、二人が戦士の集団とすれ違う時、彼らに気づかれることはなかった。戦士たちの誰にも見覚えがなかったので、ソーも文句は言えなかった。「だいぶ近づいたんだと思う」ロキは戦士らが通り過ぎると小さく呟いた。彼らは蜂蜜酒の入った角盃を手に持ち、食べながら歩いていた。ロキは肩越しに笑みを見せると、忍び足でもうひとつ、丘を越えた。

その頂上で一旦足を止め、深呼吸をすると向こう側を示す。二人の前には谷があり、その向こう側にある背の高い丘の上には、新しいと同時に古くも見える、大きな建物があった。アスガルドの建物とはあまり似ておらず、この狩猟用の長屋には窓がなく、大きな扉があるだけだったが、見覚えのある建築材を使っているようだ。真珠層の壁は光を捉え、黄金の扉は輝かしい太陽の中で煌めいていた。

それに向かって大地を縫うように進みながら、ソーはその建物が美しいと感じていた。無数の戦士の人生を物語る印が刻まれており、彼らのうち、数人の名しか彼は知らなかった。皮膚の下で激しく脈打つ鼓動ときつく張りつめた腹に気を取られ、それらの印を読み解くだけの集中力は保てなかった。

彼のロキがこんなところにいるとは思えない。戦士の大広間になど。本人にその自由があるのなら、彼らはこの世界を隅々まで彷徨わねばならないことだろう。拳を作っては開き、その眼差しは広間に刻まれた印を見るとなく見つめている中、正面の扉に回り込むようにして最後の距離を詰めた。

彼と共にいるロキに下がっているよう告げるべきだとは分かっていた。何か言い訳を考える時間だ。これ以上、彼が近づいては成らない理由を。扉を見つめたまま、彼は口を開け、扉が開くと同時に凍りついた。

ここには誰もいるはずがなかった。戦士は全員外出していたのだ。おそらくオーディンと共に――とはいえ、オーディンは戦場で亡くなったわけではない、彼は――

大広間から暗い色合いの革鎧に身を包んだ男が現れた。黒髪は巻き毛となり、白磁の肌をした彼は長い脚を進めて精巧な彫刻の施された段差に腰を下ろすと、上体を僅かに倒した。

その姿を見たソーは打たれたようにその場に立ち尽し、石のように凍りついた。思っていたよりも苦痛を感じた。若い頃のロキを最初に見た時よりも。どんな説明よりも。これまで二人で乗り越えてきたどの試練よりも。叫びを上げたかったが、喉はきつく締まり、顎も固まって動かなかった。

ロキは――彼のロキは――片手に持った林檎を齧った。それから、二人とも一切のもの音を立てていなかったと、若い方のロキがソーの隣で同じくらい身動ぎひとつせずに立っていたというのに、彼は二人の方を向き、表情が僅かに険しくなっていた。

「誰かいるのか？」彼は尋ね、痛いほど懐かしい滑らかな動作で立ち上がった。

彼の声を再び聴けたのは、甘く切ない苦痛だった。ソーの心臓を貫き、口内に燃える石炭が投入されたかのようだった。若い方のロキにそのような反応はなく、彼は一歩進み出ると唐突に光り輝き、それから告げた。「どうか、大声を出さないでくれ」

ソーのロキは目を瞬かせ、別の時代の自分自身が姿を現したことに、その顔に驚愕が走ることもなかった。彼は一度自分自身を眺めまわしてから視線を横に動かし、ゆっくりと口を開いた。「他にも誰かがいる」

「ああ」若い方のロキが言って、ソーは何か氷のようなもの、それこそ深淵の冷気のようなものが皮膚の上を駆け抜け、幻術に覆われている間は感じることができなかった太陽の温もり、本物の温もりに取って代わられた。全ての香りが唐突に鮮明になり、音も良く聞こえるようになった。彼のロキの姿が弾かれたように明確になり、先程まで分厚いガラスを通して見ているような光景ではなくなった。

「ソー」彼のロキが言って、素早く瞬きを繰り返すと、一気に階段を駆け下りて彼らの方へ急いだ。その動きはソーの身体を石から肉に戻した。打ち砕かれたような表情を浮かべた彼のロキが階段を下り切ると同時に、ソーは突き動かされるように前進していた。

ソーは彼を抱きしめたい必死の衝動に駆られ、掬い上げるようにすると掻き抱き、その顎に手をかけて上を向かせると、頭を下ろして唇を重ねていた。ロキの指先が彼の頭と胴体を鷲掴みにし、強烈で必死な力で彼をその場に繋ぎとめている。そして、ソーはその瞬間に死ねると思った。その瞬間ならば、幸福の中で死ねただろう。

しかし彼のロキは彼を押し返し、唇は赤く、髪は乱れ、鬼気迫る表情でピシャリと言った。「ここで何をしている！？お前たちは二人とも生きている！見つかったらどうなるか、分かっているのか！？」

「分かってる」若い方が言って、その声はどこか空虚で平坦だった。どこか遠くから話しかけているかのように。ソーは彼を見ることができなかった。この再会の間中、彼を見ることはできなかった。

「だったら何故――」

「この人は聞かなかった」若い方が言う。「私は興味があって」彼はソーの視界に入るほど近くにやって来て、年上の自分を首を傾け、眇めた目で評価するように見まわしていた。二人は身長が同じだと、頭が彼らの相違点を無意識に比較する中、ソーは感想を抱いていた。若い方の綺麗に整えられた髪と、彼のロキの柔らかに弧を描く巻き毛、笑い皴、傷。

二人の瞳は同じだった。

彼のロキは僅かにソーを揺らした。「あんたは――早くここを去るんだ。見つかる前に」

「嫌だ」ソーはようやく声を見つけると答えたが、普段と異なる掠れたものだった。「というよりは、ああ、俺たちはすぐにここを出る。だが、お前も来るんだ。俺はお前を連れ戻すために来たんだ」

若い方のロキがロキの肩越しにソーを見つめていた。彼のロキはきょとんとし、首を振ると呆れたような笑い声を上げていた。「私はあなたとは行けない」その表情が和らぎ、それから彼にしがみついていた手から一気に力が抜けて、何か別の痛みを齎すものに変わった。「ソー」彼は静かに告げる。「私は死んだ。あなたは分かっているはずだ」

「方法を見つける」ソーは首を振って言った。相手に理解してもらわねばならない。「誰もがここまで来れないと言ったが、俺たちはこうしてここにいる。お前たち二人がいれば」若い方のロキを示す。「何らかの方法を思いつくはずだ。だから俺たちはお前を生者の世界へ連れ戻すんだ」

彼のロキはしばし彼を見つめていたが、視線を逸らし、若い方を見やった。彼らは互いを見つめ、揃いの緑の眼差しを交わした。彼のロキがゆっくりと告げる。「私はここを去ることができない」

若い方のロキが肩を竦めた。「私もそう言った」

「それでも、お前は彼をここまで連れてきた」彼のロキの声は窘めるよりは困惑しているように聞こえたが、その声音には確かに窘める響きがあった。まだソーの腕を掴んでおり、その感触はしっかりとしている。死者に掴まれているようには感じない。

「せめて試みたいと言い張った。それで、こっちは道中で私がどうやって死んだのか聞かせてもらおうと思ったんだ」

ソーは怯んだ。「俺はそんなこと一度も――」

「それで、お前は知りたいのか？」彼のロキが遮り、彼を手放すと、まっすぐ若いロキに向き直り、頭を僅かに傾けた。

若い方は下唇を湿らせ、ソーの方に鋭い視線を寄越した。彼の表情にはどこか鬼気迫るものがあり、それまでは見せてこなかった顔だった。「ああ」彼は答えた。「そして、この先何が――兄上はあんたのためにここへ来たのか？本当に？私は…」彼は首を振る。「母上と父上に何があったのか知りたい。どうやって何もかもが駄目になったのか知りたいんだ」

ソーは眉を顰めた。ロキは彼がどのようにして死んだのか、知るはずではなかった。死んだということ自体、知るべきではなかった。彼はあまりに多くの知識を得ている。ソーは一歩踏み出し、二人を目の前の課題に引き戻さねばならず、二人が協力して考えを練れば、必ず方法を見つけることが――

「いいだろう」彼のロキが言って、その唇は引き結ばれ、楽しさなど欠片もない笑みの形を浮かべた。そして思わぬ素早さで動いた。若い方の顔の両側を両手で掴むとしっかりと持って互いの額を合わせる。ソーが彼を引き戻せる前に、額が触れた場所が熱か強烈な冷たさからくるような感覚に光る中、彼は言った。「痛みについては先に謝っておく」

それから目をギュッと閉じて歯を噛みしめると、若い方が彼の手の中でビクリと跳ねた。ソーは彼らに片手ずつ伸ばして掴まえたが、どちらも氷のように冷たくなっていた。ソーは彼らを引き離すわけにもいかず、若い方は白目を剥き、膝から頽れそうになり、彼の顔を挟むロキの手によってのみ支えられていた。

ソーのロキがそこで息を飲み、弾かれたように身体を離して激しく呼吸を繰り返した。若い方は地面に倒れ込んだ。ソーが彼を受け止め、その鼻と目の下に濡れた赤いものが見えて、驚いてロキを見上げて問い質していた。「何をした？」

彼のロキも自分の鼻の下を拭い、指先についた赤に鋭く笑った。「ここでもまだ血が出るんだ」彼は言った。「信じられないだろう？この場所――」

「何をしたんだ！？」なにしろ、若いロキは彼の腕の中で激しく痙攣する身体ごと震えているのだ。もし、彼が死んでは――もし、ソーが別のロキを腕に抱え、その最期を看取ることになれば――もし、この旅がヴァルハラからロキを連れ戻すのではなく、若い方のロキをその草原と大広間に届けるだけで終わっては――もし――

「落ち着け」彼のロキが言って、身を屈めると、若い方の額に手を置いた。震えが止まる。「彼に必要なものを与えた。お前にやれるものはこれしかない」

「俺には分からない」ソーが呟いたその言葉は、まるで懇願であるかのように喉を突いて出た。

「それは大丈夫」若い方が僅かに舌足らずに言った。その瞳が血のように、ヨトゥンの赤に染まっていた。「私には分かると思う」そしてソーの腕の中から身を捩ると、地面に嘔吐し、血の赤が混じった吐瀉物をぶちまけた。

ソーは彼のロキに恐怖の眼差しを向けたが、彼はただ首を振るだけだった。若い方は唾を吐き、身体を押し上げるように立つと、ソーもそれに続いて立ち上がった。若いロキが彼から離れ、彼と距離を置くと激しく息をつきながら尋ねた。「私に与えたものの代わりに、あなたは何を求めるのだ？」

ソーのロキは彼から視線を外すと、二人の会話の内容にすっかり置いていかれたソーを見やった。若い方に目を戻すと、彼は言った。「時が来れば、私が何を望んでいるか、お前にもわかる。今は、ここを去れ。これ以上ここに残るのはあまりに危険だ」

ソーは首を振り、必死の思いで彼のロキを見つめた。「駄目だ、違う、俺たちはお前を連れ戻すために遠いここまで来たんだ。お前には何か計画があったはずだ、ここから抜け出す何らかの策略が。俺はお前を良く知っている」

彼のロキはそこで彼に穏やか微笑みかけた。そしてそれは余計に事態を悪化させた。ロキは穏やかなタイプではないのだ。「そうだな」彼は言った。「昔からそうだった。だけどソー、死者は戻れないんだ」

「法律なんてどうでもいい」ソーは相手に理解してもらわねばならずに告げた。彼を連れ戻す以外のことには何の意味もないのだと、理解してもらわねば。

ロキは首を傾げ、目を細めたが、次にその顔には驚いたような嬉しさが広がっていった。「本当にどうでもいいんだな？」ソーの目をもっとよく見ようとするかのように、彼は近くに寄って来た。呼吸が乱れ、伸び上がるとソーに激しく押しつけるようなキスをしてから身を引いた。「それは…でも、法律についてあなたがどう思おうと関係ないんだ。これは…法律など越えている。私がここを去れば、私は単純に消滅するだけだ」

そのことを考え、ソーは身震いした。「嫌だ」彼は言った。「嫌だ、何か方法があるはずだ」しかし、方法はないのだと、ロキの瞳の緑に、竦めた肩に、その唇の悲しげな線にはっきりと表れていた。

「すまない」彼のロキが言った。

「嫌だ」ソーは言ったが、彼は世界に抗議しており、その事実を把握していた。

「今すぐ立ち去れ。一日が終わろうとしている。近いうちに彼らが戻ってくるし、彼らは私ほど、ここにあなたがいることに理解を示さない」

「戻ってくればいい」ソーは胸中にある虚無の湾の向こう側へ告げた。ロキを連れ戻すことができないのならば、これまで彼が犯した過ちの何一つ正すことができないのならば、せめてこの場に残ることはできるだろう。「俺を見つければ――」

「駄目だ」彼のロキが鋭く言って、彼を引いた。「駄目だ、あなたは分かっていない。もしあなたが見つかれば――ソー、あなたはここに残ることは許されず、戻ることも許されない。分かるか？私はここを去ることができないが、あなたが彼らに見つかれば、あなたはここに戻ってこれない、わか――」

「分かった」ソーはロキの声に含まれた性急さに骨まで刻まれて、搾り出すように答えた。戦士たちの帰還を報せる角笛の音が、美しく明瞭に漂って来た。その音の何かが彼に呼びかけ、彼の魂に直接訴えかけるかのようだった。

若いロキが一歩踏み出した。肩を張っているが、その努力には代償があり、その頬の涙として現れていた。涙は肌を滑り落ちると同時に氷の結晶となった。ソーに手を伸ばすことはなく、ただ年上の自分を、感情の読めない眼差しで見つめている。

「何をしなければならないか、分かったはずだ」ソーのロキは体の重心を変え、その動作には苛立ちが滲み始めている。

ソーは口を開いたが、若い方のロキが荒廃した声音で答えた。「分かった」それから踵を返して告げる。「ここを出なければ」

ソーは強くなってきた風に運ばれて、最初の声のさざめきが、笑い声が運ばれてくるのを聞いた。それでも彼のロキを見つめてその場を動かず、胸にぽっかりと空いた穴は深く広がる一方だった。「ロキ」彼は手を伸ばして言ったが、彼のロキは焦った表情を浮かべて彼に背を向けた。

「早く行け」彼は言う。「できるだけ時間を稼いでやるから」

「ロキ！」自分の声に含まれた懇願する音色に、自分で嫌気がさした。違う、違う、これまでの苦労がこのように報われるなどあってはならない、これが終わりだなんてありえない、こんな一瞬の再会のあと直ちに送り返されるだなんて。期待外れだ、期待外れもいいところ――

ロキは肩越しに振り返り、目元まで届かない笑みを向けた。「私はあなたを待ち続ける」彼は宥める声で告げた。それから若い自分に視線を移すと、ほんの一瞬だけ、その表情は憐れむものになった。「幸運を祈る」

ソーはぎくしゃくとした足取りで彼の方に踏み出したが、若いロキの手に捕まえられた。「早く」若者は焦って言うと、彼を引っ張った。「これ以上時間を無駄にはできない」

「だが俺は――」

頬に鋭い一撃が入って、びっくりした。若い方のロキに視線を向ければ、頬に凍らせた涙はそのままに、彼を睨み上げて鋭く告げた。「こんな愚かなことをしている時と場合じゃない。彼はここを去れない。あんたは残れない。今はまだ。今すぐ私についてこないと、あんたは二度と彼と会えなくなる」

ソーは一瞬唖然と彼を見つめていたが、ロキの声が挨拶の言葉を上げるのを聞いて、弾かれたように鋭く首肯していた。若い方のロキに従って黄金の草原を導かれ、その向こうに広がる森へと進み、どこに足を置くかということよりも、どれだけ早く動くかに集中した。空っぽの外殻だけが残った彼の周りで世界が歪み、その歪みは望んでいたほど彼を歓迎しなかった。

六

その後、ヴァルハラを抜ける間、二人は一言も交わさなかった。ロキが世界の狭間の柔らかな場所を裂いて開き、再びトネリコの林に出た時も何も言わなかった。鋭いものの川でも一言も言わず、心と思考をヴァルハラに残してきたソーはただロキを掴んで向こう岸に運んだ。

涙を流していることは認識していたが、それもどこか遠くで起きていることで、ロキが彼をヘラの世界へと戻す間も涙はただ黙々と流れていた。そこではヴァルキリーを燃やした火葬壇の残滓によって、地平線がまだ赤く染まっていた。

「なぜ、ここへ戻って来たのだ？」ソーはひどく掠れ、聞くに堪えがたいものだった。できれば、境界線を越えて再びこの地に来ることなく、生涯を終えたかった。

「元の世界に戻るには、私たちが通った道をそのまま遡る必要がある」ロキは彼を見ることなく答えた。ヴァルハラを出た時からずっとソーの前を歩いている。彼らが触れたのは渡河する時だけで、その時も直後には彼を振り払うように身体を離していた。「そうしなければ、私たちは永遠に彷徨うことになる。こっちだ」

彼らは再び沈黙の中歩き続けた――相手の声を一度も聞くことなく、これ以上に長い旅をしたことは記憶になかった――互いの呼吸音と足音以外には何の音もしなかったが、それも唐突に、なんらかの廃墟の下でロキが立ち止まるまでのことだった。

「これ以上は進めない」彼は告げると、壁に肩を預けてその場に座り込み、この時になってソーはようやく彼をきちんと見ることができた。その顔には疲労感が刻みこまれ、目の下にはひどく濃い隈が浮き上がっていた。脚を抱える両手は小刻みに震え、彼は膝の上に額を乗せた。

ソーはしばらくの間、割れたガラスに満ちた胸で彼を見つめていたが、ロキに視線を向けられていないのに、頷いて言った。「薪を探してくる」

木片を腕に抱えて戻ると、ロキはその場から動いていなかった。それは驚きだとソーは唐突に思った。戻ってきた時にはロキの姿消えているものと思い込んでいた。不機嫌になったり動揺したりすると、ロキは逃げる。ソーは何度もそれを繰り返されるうちに、ようやく学んだものだった。

だが、彼は残った。ソーは火を起こし、自動的に手を動かしながらどうにかしてこの即席の野営地に温もりと灯りを作り出そうとした。火がつくと、彼はロキの傍に、だが相手に触れることなく腰を落ち着けると、壁に寄り掛かった。炎を覗き込み、木片がゆっくりと食われていく様子を眺めながら、彼は苦悶が体内に広がるのを感じ、またしても失敗をしたという事実が苦く、全身の細胞を染め上げていった。

ここに来るべきではなかった。はじめから、これまで彼が試みた全てと同様に、この試みが失敗に終わることを認識しているべきだった。なんと愚かだったのだろう。彼から全てを奪い去った世界から何かを奪い返すことができると考えるなど。なんと――

「あなたは彼に兄弟としてのキスをしなかった」ロキの声が、炎を見つめるソーの黙想から引き出した。揺らめく炎に照らされ、疲弊しきった表情に、ソーのロキが彼にしたことで血がこびりついたその顔は、ソーが彼を失う寸前に見た顔とほぼ完全に一致していた。「あの、もう一人の私に」

ソーは怯んだ。いずれはこの会話を持たねばならないことは分かっていたのだが、そうする必要はないかもしれないと無視するふりをできていたのを喜んで受け入れていた。彼は夜の闇に顔を背けた。「そうだな」彼は認める。

ロキは硬くなった手足の結び目を解くと、火をつつき、空気中に火花を散らせた。「それは…いつからそうなったんだ？」

遠回しな質問をすることで、端の方から中心へ忍び寄り、何かの形を把握しようとするのは如何にもロキらしかった。ソーは食いしばっていた歯を解くと、苦悶に疼く思い出に潰されるような重圧を押し返した。「彼を失う少し前のことだ」

炎の中で薪がパキンと鳴った。「もう一人のあなた。私の時代からのあなたは私に対してそんな気持ちは抱いてない」

ソーは時折、若かった頃のことを思い出す。現在の重圧が肩に重く伸し掛からない、幸運な瞬間には、アスガルドで過ごしたあの長く、懐かしい年月を、全てが台無しになり、崩れ去る前の日々に思いを馳せることができた。どんな時も隣にいたロキのことを思い出し、首を振った。「いいや、彼はお前を好いている」彼入って、ロキの方が強張るのを見つめた。「ただ隠しているだけだ。必死に。心の底に」

ロキは炎に向かって顔を顰め、混乱した疑念に満ちた目を眇めた。「そんなこと、本当なはずがない」

ソーは狼狽えた。過去の自分の秘密をすべて暴露しているのは分かっていたし、心の奥底では、おそらくそんなことをするべきではないと思いながらも、もはやどうでも良くなっていた。もうすでに、ロキにあまりに多くを求めてこなかったか？何らかの償還をすべきではないのか？代償に、彼が本来持つべきではない答えを幾つか捧げることを求められるならば、ソーには支払う気があった。そうしない理由はないだろう？「俺は記憶にある限り、ずっとお前を愛していたが、愛さないように努めた。あの頃の俺はただの愚か者だった」彼は苦く、吠えるように嗤う。「今だって、愚かなままだ」

ロキはソーが未来から来たと告げた時も、オーディンの死を知った時も、ヴァルハラで未来の自分を見た時でさえ、心底驚愕した様子はなかった。だが、今この瞬間にはそう見える。目を大きく見開き、ひどく狼狽した表情を見せた後、それを隠して顔を背けた。

彼は呟く。「わたし――それは――ということは、あなたの方から…？」二人の間を示す彼が纏った表情は、傷口を清めるために中まで検める者の浮かべるものだった。耐えねばならないから、痛みに耐える者の。

ソーは彼の壊れた未来について考えた。このロキをどこまで変えることができるのだろう。特定の痛みを和らげることはできずとも、若い自分に恩恵を与えるためには、どれほどの細かい調整が必要になるのだろうか。移民船の自室にロキがいたことを、確かに、しっかりとそこに存在していたことを、仲違いをしていたあの恐ろしい年月を覗けばいつだって傍に居たことを思い出す。古い欲望が自制心を越えるほど大きくなった時のことを。

「ああ」彼はその記憶を覗き込みながら言った。「俺の方からだった」部屋を横断したのは彼だった。ロキを腕に抱き込んだのは。その唇を奪い、相手が柔らかに受け入れたことを知ったのは。

ロキの胸にあれほどの忠誠心を宿らせるのが、まさか愛だったとは思わなかった。時に、彼は思考した。もし、彼が二人の間で縺れる欲と切望を認めなければ、昔ながらの距離を置いていたのなら、ロキはサノスがソーを殺すに任せ、代わりに命辛々逃げ延びることができただろうかと。

「私たちが兄弟であることは、気にならなかったのか？」ロキはソーの記憶の暗い道筋から彼を引き出した。ようやく、この会話の最初から本当に訊きたかった問いを口にして、ついに傷口がどれほど深いのか探り始めたようだ。「彼も気にしなかったと？」

その問いにはあまりに多くの答えがあった。ソーは彼らに血縁がないと知る遥か以前から相手に欲を抱いていたし、その悍ましい欲望を力及ぶ限り押し殺していたのだ。ロキの出自が発覚した後は、それほど慎重ではなくなったものの、それでも…

それでも、彼はそれらの感情に抗い、足掻き続けたのだが、それも、オーディンの愚かな悪戯に彼らはどちらも手を貸してこなかったというのに、喜びの可能性すら否定するなど、残酷な冗談か何かのように感じられた時までだった。

しかし、この問いに答えれば、ロキに未来を――彼自身の未来を直接明かすことになってしまう。ソーはそれを避けるつもりでいた。彼のロキを墓から掘り起し、現世へ連れ戻すつもりでいたように。こちらのロキをできるだけ早く彼の時間軸にお送り返すつもりでいたように。

彼の『つもり』は全て、足元で砕け散っていた。

それに、それらの苦痛を少しでも和らげることができるなら、そうするべきではないのか？これまでソーがロキに求めてきた全てに彼は応えてくれたのだから、何らかの報償をすべきではないのか？ソーが言葉を見つけるのをロキが待つ間、焚火の周りに沈黙が下りたことを認識しながら、ソーは顔を拭う仕草をした。その飢えたような静寂の中に、彼はついに言った。「他の全てを失った後とあっては、俺が気にしたかどうかはもうわからない。だが…だが、その頃には、俺たちには幾つかの秘密が明かされていた」

「幾つかの秘密」ロキは平たい声音で復唱した。「どんなことを知ったんだ？」

ソーは夜を覗き込み、闇の中にぽつん、ぽつんと遠くの炎が燃えていた。彼は立ち上がると、焚火を回り込んでロキの横に屈みこみ、相手は目を見開くと、その顔から一気に血の気が引いた。ソーは彼の手を取り、相手は弾かれたようにそれを引こうとしたが、皮膚に彼のこわばりを感じながらもそれらを押さえた。

この状況で真実を知ったとしても、以前の彼が知った時より酷いことにはならないはずだ。いつの日か、説明をされたことに、彼はソーに感謝することだろう。せめて、ソーはこれだけのことはしてやれるはずだった。彼は慎重に告げる。「お前は…オーディンの本当の子ではないんだ」

ロキはまたも、今度はもっと激しく、手を振りほどこうとした。ソーは心配そうに彼の手を押さえたままだった。ロキの表情は完全に無となるまで無数の感情を表したので、彼がどこか危険な場所まで逃亡するのではないかと懸念したのだ。ロキは彼を凝視していたが、その瞳は何も捉えていなかった。噛みつくように言う。「そんなのっ――あんたは嘘をついてる！母上は絶対にそんな――」

「母上はしなかった」ソーは母を守ろうとするロキの姿に胸を貫かれた気がして、慌てて告げた。あの二人は昔から互いを深く、誠に愛していた。二人の近しさに、互いを簡単に理解できる様子に、嫉妬したことを憶えている。それはロキの最初の裏切りの後も変わらなかったのだ。

ロキは眉を顰める。「だけど――」

これはさっさと済ませた方が良さそうだ。傷口を完全に、そして一気に清め、感染症のリスクを食い止めた方がいい。「アシールとヨトゥンの間にあった長い戦争の話は憶えているだろう？」

ロキは不意を突かれたように、きょとんとした。ソーにそんなことができるのは、非常に稀なことだった。「なに？それに一体何の関係が？」

「それは――終盤の大遠征の最後に」ソーは彼の手の中で拳を作ったロキの手をまだ握ったまま言った。「父上が勝利を収め、アスガルドへ凱旋するために戦場を離れた時、雪の中に捨てられていた子供を見つけ、それは――」

「嘘だ」ロキの眼差しが弾かれたようにソーに戻り、焦点が合うとその瞳には恐怖が宿り、それはまるでその瞬間全てを理解したかのようだ。まるで、ソーの頭の中を覗き、次に何が来るのか察していたかのようだった。

「――ヨトゥンの赤ん坊だった。父上が拾い上げると、その子は姿を変え――」

「嘘だ！」ロキは懇願しながらソーの手から逃れようと抗い、涙に煌めく目を何度も瞬かせたが、それでも涙がこぼれ、阻まれることなく頬を流れ、一粒一粒がソーの胸にナイフのように突き刺さった。

「――そして父上はお前を家に連れ帰ったんだ、ロキ、ロキ、すまない、すまない」彼は他にどうすればよいかも分からずにロキを引き寄せると、激しく、搾り出すように涙を流す彼をただ抱きしめていた。「すまない、すまない」

＃＃＃

「もう一人の私はどうやって知ったんだ？」ロキの声は掠れていた。この一時間で初めて出した声だ。当然のように、質問が彼の言葉を引き出したのだ。さらに多くの知識を得、理解する必要を感じているのだ。

ソーは丸くなったまま強張り、筋肉の一つひとつが固まったロキを近くに抱き寄せたまま、星空を見上げ続けていた。「決して楽しい話ではない」彼は言った。「それに、お前にはもう話すべき以上のことを聞かせてしまった」

ロキは鋭く、より聞き覚えのある笑い声を上げた。「気づいていないというのなら」彼は言った。「私たちは楽しい物語の中にはいない」ソーは怯み、目を閉じた。あるいは、ロキの人生にはまだ数年分は幸福な日々が残されていたのかもしれなかったのに、ソーはそれを奪ってしまったのだ。「お願いだ、ソー」

彼のお願いには昔から弱かった。ソーは喉を鳴らす。「俺は――その全てを知っているわけではない」まず先に忠告する。彼はその出来事の大半を逃していたし、後にオーディンから又聞きしただけだったうえ、もはや父の話を信じられなくなっていたし、ロキ本人も時折余談のように話すだけだった。

「教えて」

ソーはロキの髪に顔を寄せた。こうして腕の中に閉じ込めていると、彼がソーのロキではないことを忘れそうになる。ソーは思い出すためにも舌を噛んだ。「お前は――その時、父上は近くオーディンスリープに入ることを知っていた」ソーは手探りで話始めた。「そうする前に、父上は俺を後継者に選ぶことに決めたんだ」

腕の中でロキが更に身体を硬直した。「そうだ」ソーは苦く笑って言った。「あの時も、お前はそれが気に入らなかった。そして、お前がそうしたことは正しかった。俺は幼稚な小童だった。甘やかされ、自分の思い通りになるのが当たり前だと思い。試されていなく、我儘だった。お前は俺がそれら全ての体現だと父上に見せつけることにしたんだ。そのためにヨトゥンと通じ、アスガルドを襲撃するよう手配し――」

「嘘だ」ロキは彼の腕の中で強く抵抗したので、ソーはロキが彼を見上げることができる程度には腕の力を抜いた。「嘘だ、私がそんなことを――」言葉を切り、ソーの表情を見つめていたが、何か新しい悲哀がその目に宿った。今にも吐きそうな顔をしている。「犠牲者は？」

ソーはその問いに不意を突かれ、瞬きをした。「俺…」新たな無念が口内に広がり、彼はそれを飲みこんだ。「憶えていない」彼は言った。「だが、俺は矜持が傷つけられた。そしてお前にヨトゥンヘイムへ報復するべきだと持ち掛けた時、喜んでそれに賛同した。そうやって俺たちはあの国へ旅立ち、そこで俺は馬鹿を見て、父上は…俺をミッドガルドへ追放したのだ。俺がそこにいる間に、お前と父上は口論をして、そしてお前は…自分の出自を知った。正確にどのようにして知ったのかは分からない。お前は俺に話してくれなかった。

「分かるのは、それがお前を激怒させたということだけだ。お前はラウフェイを殺した。ヨトゥンヘイムそのものを破壊しようとした。それを阻止するためにビフレストが壊された。そしてお前は…お前はアスガルドに残らず、星々の間へと落ちた。最初にお前が死んだと思った時だった」

ロキは素早く、浅い呼吸を繰り返していた。濡れた頬に色が浮かんでいる。もう長いこと瞬きをしていない。奇妙で空虚な声で彼は言った。「でも、彼は死ななかった。あの人は…どうやって生きながらえたんだ？」

ソーは首を振った。「分からない」と、認める。「お前――あいつはそのことについて話してくれなかった」

ロキは嗤ったというよりは嗚咽を漏らし、地面を見下ろし、夜空を見上げ、それからソーに視線を戻した。「そして、その後、彼を恋人にしたのだと？それほどの狂気の後に？」

ソーは彼を凝視し、再び苦い記憶が掘り起こされ、ミッドガルドに戻って粗末な拘束をされたロキを発見した時のことを思い出していた。あの崖の上で邪魔が入らなければ、彼は何をしていたか分からなかった。確実に欲を覚えていたし、確実にロキの生存の確証を得た事実は彼の体内を駆け巡っていたし、確実にロキの手首を拘束するものを引き千切り、崖の岩肌に彼を押しつけることを想像していた。だが、彼は何もしなかった。再び愚か者のように行動する以外は。ソーは首を振った。「違う」

「違う」ロキが繰り返す。「違う？まだあるのか？もっと悪いこと？」ソーは彼を見ることができなかった。「あいつは何をしたんだ？」

「ロキ――」

そして、どうにかして彼の腕から逃れたロキは身体を離し、彼の前に立ちはだかると、星々を背景に怒鳴った。「教えろ！」

他の何よりも、ロキが消えてしまうことを恐れてソーも立ち上がった。慎重に手を伸ばす。「俺はもうすでに充分――」

ロキは憤懣の叫びを上げると背を向け、ソーは手を伸ばした先に空気しかないことを疑いかけながらも、その腕を掴んでいた。しかし、ロキはいずれ培う能力を、この時はまだ持ち合わせていなかった。ソーはしっかりと腕を掴むと彼を引っ張り寄せ、ロキは唸り、彼を叩こうと手を振り上げたが、ソーは彼に両腕をきつく回してその髪に息を吹きかけた。

ロキは視界の隅から彼を見て、頭の向きを変えると、互いの顔がどれほど近い位置にあるかに気づいた途端に凍りついた。搾り出すような声で告げる。「やめろ。やめてくれ、私はあいつじゃない」

ソーは火傷したかのように相手を手放し、躓くように後退すると、手の甲で口を覆い、身体を近づけただけで反応した自分の身体を憎んだ。羞恥が喉を焼きながら駆け下りた。「俺は――」

「あんたの謝罪なんていらない！」ロキは怒鳴り、まだそこにいた。そこにいる。善いもの全てに感謝を。彼は壊れたような笑い声を上げた。彼が歩き回る音がする。ソーは自分の表情にどんなものが浮かんでいるかを恐れ、彼の方を見ようとしなかった。「いいから――とにかく教えてくれ。全て、教えてくれ」

「分かった」ソーは疑念の全て、頭の中で彼を止めようとする全ての声を黙らせて、言った。拒否する方法が何一つ見えない。彼が過去にしてきた全てを思えば。「分かった、お前の言うとおりにする」

＃＃＃

ロキがサノスに仕えていた時のことをソーが話して聞かせる間、ロキは沈黙したまま耳を傾けていた。話すことはあまりなかった。ソーのロキはそのことについてあまり話さなかったし、あの暗い日々から抜け出す時に身に着けていた傷痕についてソーが尋ねても沈黙していた。

投獄されていた頃のことやダークエルフの襲撃のことについても黙って聞いていた。だが、ソーが母の死について、言葉を喉に詰まらせながらも語ると、ロキは顔を背けて言った。「やめてくれ」

ソーは喉を鳴らした。あまりに長いこと話していたために、喉が痛んだ。焚火の炎越しにロキを見つめる。ロキはまだ彼らの間に火を置こうとし、ソーはその離れたその距離を忠告として正しく受け取り、相手からは離れていた。相手を慰めようとはしなかった。自分を慰めてほしいとも言わなかった。

「いいよ」やがてロキはズタズタになった声で言った。「残りを聞かせてくれ」

彼が二度目に死んだふりをした時のことを話しても、彼はソーに止めるよう言わなかった。ソーは長期間彼の死を嘆いたことについては話さなかった。ロキの髪を自分の髪に編み込んだことや、それを…過去に置いて進もうとしなかったジェーンの不機嫌も。結局、そのひずみがあの関係を終わらせたのだった。

ロキが父の代わりを務めるためにオーディンを追放したことに関しては、ソーもたどたどしい語り口になった。そのことについても、彼らはあまり話し合うことはしなかった。なにしろ、ヘラの出現が彼の怒りの大半を奪い、オーディンの嘘を全て聞かされた後となっては――あるいはすべてではなかったかもしれない。もしかすると、まだいくつか隠された秘密が残っているのかもしれない――ロキに対して憤怒を感じることは難しくなっていた。

オーディンは、その言動に何の処罰を受けなかった。ミッドガルドで過ごしたほんの僅かな年月しかなかった。ソーはその考えを振り払い、彼らの姉であるヘラと、その狂気と、アスガルド陥落について聞かせた。

「その後は、お前も知っている」ソーは肩を竦めながら言って、サノスについてこれ以上話す必要から逃れられることを祈った。

ロキは炎を見つめると、胸の前できつく腕を組んで眉を顰める。髪は乱れている。唇は薄く一文字に引かれていた。肩を更に丸めると、口を開いた。「いや。いや、私は知らない。あんたはまだ話してない。あんたがいつ…」狼狽して身体を震わせる。

ソーは顔を背けた。「アスガルドが…燃えた後」彼は続けた。「俺たちをミッドガルドへ運ぶはずだった船でのことだ」

「どうしてその時に？」ロキはすっかり迷子になったかのような声音で言った。「どうして、あれほど多くのことがありながら、その時になって――」

「お前が残ったからだ」それ以上に複雑な話ではなかった。もし、ロキが星々の中へと落ちていかなければ。もし、彼が死んだふりをしなければ。ソーがはじめアスガルドへ出発した時に、彼が残っていなければ…だが、彼は残らなかった。それらのたった一度も残らなかった。アスガルドが燃えるまでは。

「あいつが残ったからだ」ロキが鋭く訂正して、ソーは目を閉じると頷き、炎がパチパチと燃える音を聞いていた。「分かった」やがて、ロキが言う。「それで、彼はどうやって死んだんだ？」ソーはまた目を開くと、夜が明け始めた空を見る。何も言わなかった。「ソー？」

「頼む」彼は言った。「頼む、この話だけは聞かせたくない」

一瞬だけ、ロキが彼を見逃してくれるかと思った。だが、ロキは言った。「私には知る必要がある」

ソーは首を垂れると、目を閉じた。もう、どうだっていいではないか。彼は他にあまりに多くのことをロキに明かしている…発作的に生唾を飲み、再び発声が可能になったと感じると、言った。「狂人がいた。サノスだ。あいつは…」ソーは顔をしかめる。「宇宙の半分を破滅させたかった。それにインフィニティストーンを使おうとしていた。アスガルドが燃える直前に、お前はそのうち一つを持って、移民船に持ち込んでいた」

そこで語尾が消えていった。言葉が出てこようとしない。ロキは彼を促すことなく、動きもせず、炎の向こう側で呼吸すらしていないように見えた。「どうにかして、奴はそれを知った」ソーは話の中を、足場を選びながら進んだ。「奴がそれを奪いに来た。俺たちを壊滅させた。お前がそれを差し出さなければ、俺を殺すと脅した」

世界が歪み始めた。ソーはきつく締まった喉で、苦労して呼吸していた。「そして――そして、お前は差し出したんだ。それでも奴はお前を殺した。俺に奴を止めることはできなかった」

ソーは頭を垂れ、泣いた。「そのサノスは」しばらくしてロキがまだ平坦な声音で言った。「奴にはどうなったんだ？」その後の話をするのは、どういうわけか楽だった。戦場での彼の失敗、スナップの話、二度目の襲撃、五年後、あれほどの破壊を巻き戻したこと。ついにソーは語り終えると、それ以上の言葉はなく、耐え難いほど胸が苦しくなっていた。

焚火の弾ける音だけに耳を傾けていると、やがてロキが身動ぎして言った。「あ…ありがとう。話してくれて」

ソーは頷いた。「他に…何か質問はあるか？」突然のように、答えない理由がなくなっていた。これらの知識を得たことで、ロキの隙にさせてやればいい。ソーはもはやこれらの秘密を胸中にしまい、沈黙を続けることに疲れ果てていた。

ロキは何も言わなかった。あまりに長いことだ待っていたので、ソーは彼の方を見やる。ロキは炎を覗き込んでおり、その表情はまったく読めなかった。それからようやく、ようやく、首を振った。「いいや」彼はまるでその言葉を試すかのように慎重に告げた。「今はまだ。あなたが話した全てことについて考えないとならない」

ソーは頷き、背後の壁に寄り掛かり、何かを言わなければならない気がしていたが、何を言えばよいのか分からなかった。

＃＃＃

ロキは眠った。彼がそうするとは思っていなかったのだが、ソーが密かに彼に投げかけていた視線の合間に、彼は丸くなって夢の中へと旅立っていた。ソーは彼の眠る様子を見守った。幼くさえ見える。眠りの中にありながらも悲しみに支配されていた。

ソーは喉に痞えたものを飲みこみ、焚火に巻きを一本加えると、壁に背を預けて見張りを続けた。

彼らを邪魔するものは何もなかった。ヘラがこの地を去るまでに、この世界の生命を完全に絶ったようだ。ソーはブリュンヒルデに彼女の戦友たちについて何と伝えようか迷い、そのことを考えただけで身を竦ませていた。これもまた、持ち歩きたくはない重責だった。

しかし、一旦そのことについて考え始めると、この先に待ち受けるだろう会話が頭を離れなかった。絶望的で、憤懣に満ちたその思考は彼を蝕んでいったのだが、炎の向こうでロキが身動ぎしたのだ。

ソーは目を瞬かせ、何かが彼の監視を掻い潜って来たのだと信じ切っていた。だが、ロキの眼はまだ閉じたままだ。そして、また身動ぎする時には表情が歪んでいた。彼は唐突に鋭い悲鳴を上げ、ソーは弾かれたように立ち上がると、一気に彼らの間にあった距離を詰めた。

ロキは静かな音を立て、その濡れてしゃくり上げる声に、ソーは彼の横に膝をついていた。記憶が彼に波のように打ち寄せた。彼のロキも悪夢に魘されたものだ。多くの夜は、恐ろしい夢に叩き起こされていた。ロキはビクリと体を震わせては悲鳴を上げ、ソーはそれ以上見ていることができなかった。

ロキの肩にそっと触れ、囁きかける。「しーっ、大丈夫だ。お前は安全だ」と言ったとたんにロキは叫びを上げながら覚醒した。

ロキは大きく見開かれた目で彼を見上げ、その面持を見ればひどく混乱しているのが分かる。「ただの夢だ」ソーが告げれば、ロキは手に体重をかけて上体を起こすと、身体を捻って嘔吐した。

その後、手の甲で口を拭った。ソーは不快なほどバクバクと心臓が脈打つ中、相手を凝視していた。「おまえ――」

「先を急ごう」ロキは優雅ではない動作で立ち上がると、ローに背を向けた。その声は掠れている。胸の前で腕をきつく組んでいた。

＃＃＃

彼らはヘラの世界を歩き続け、町の廃墟を通り抜けてその向こう側に出た。ロキは廃墟の縁で立ち止まると、口角を下げた。「もう一度睡眠をとっておいた方がいい」彼は言った。「再び灰の道を歩く前に。もう、私の体力が…」語尾の方で言葉を切り、肩を竦めた。

「分かった」本当ならば、ソーはこの地を去るべきだと反論したかったのだが、同意していた。ヘラの世界の方が灰の道よりは安全に思えたからだ。少なくとも、ここでは彼らを襲う生物はいなかった。野営地を作ると、ソーが有無を言わせず最初の番を務めた。

ロキは悲鳴を上げながら飛び起きた。

「シーッ」ソーはロキの横に膝をつくと彼の肩を掴み、何らかの怪獣が現れるかもしれないと思って念のため周囲を見回した。「シーッ、ロキ、大丈夫だ！」

ロキは激しく首を振るとソーを押し返し、上体を起こしてからえづきをした。胃の中に残っていたかもしれないものはとうの昔に吐き出されていた。その後も肩を激しく震わせており、ソーは何ができるのか分からずに途方に暮れてその傍に屈みこんでいた。

「何の夢を見たんだ？」彼はロキが赤い土に唾を吐いて上体を起こし、踵の上に腰を下ろすと尋ねた。

ロキは疲れ切った顔を彼に向け、大きく見開いた目の焦点が合っていなかった。両手は拳に丸められ、腹部に押し当てられている。掠れた声が搾り出された。「彼の夢を」彼は言った。

恐怖がソーの胸を突き刺した。首を振る。「想像してしまったのか」彼は言った。「お前に話すべきでないことを離したから、俺が――」

ロキは割れたガラス片のように鋭い声で嗤った。「違う」彼は立ち上がると、ほんの僅かによろめいた。「私は彼の見る夢を見ているんだ」手を上げ、額に触れる。ソーのロキが彼に触れた場所だ。「彼が私に与えたものだ」

その残酷さに、ソーは一瞬呼吸を奪われていた。「嘘だ」彼は言った。

「嘘じゃない」ロキの笑みに快いものは何一つなかった。「サノスが最初に彼を捕えた時、彼に何をしたか知りたいか？」ロキの顔から感情が掻き消え、その唇が僅かに震えるだけだった。「あなたに教えてやってもいいよ」

ソーは首を振った。「何故あいつは――どうしてお前にそんな酷いことを？」と尋ねる。

ロキはぎごちなく肩を竦めた。「必要だったからだ」彼は言って、また地面に唾を吐いた。「早く行こう」

＃＃＃

彼らは灰の道で喋ることはなかったし、足を止めることもしなかった。番人たちの物音は聞こえたが、遭遇することなく通り過ぎることができた。ソーはそれがどこか残念に感じられた。何かを殺したい気分だったが、やがてついに、ついにロキは空気中を切り裂く場所を見つけ、ミッドガルドへの道を切り開いたのだった。

生者の世界は、それまで旅していた様々な世界の狭間の死んだような冷気の中を歩いて痛みとしては、暖かかった。だが、その温もりはソーに触れなかった。彼は身の内も外も凍りついたまま、海を見渡す崖の上に佇み、どこまでも続く頭上の空も、足下で崖に打ち付ける波の美しさも見なかった。

頭の片隅で、ロキがその場で膝をつき、前方に肩を丸めて、激しく呼吸を繰り返しているのは認識していた。苦しげな物音がソーを現実に引き戻した。現実は、彼が一番居たくない場所だった。瞬きをし、身を屈めて尋ねる。「大丈夫か？」

ロキは鋭く笑い、その声にソーは身震いしていた。かつて聞いたことのある笑い声だったが、それはロキがチタウリと過ごした後のことで、その笑い声は全宇宙がロキを特定して彼に遠大なトリックを仕掛け、そしてそれにようやく気付いた頃にはオチから逃れることができなかったのだと告げていた。

ソーは彼の肩に触れ、ロキはその手から身を捩るようにして逃れ、顔を上げた。頬に髪が貼りつき、彼は横目でソーを見上げていた。「いずれは」と彼は答えた。ロキは若く、ソーが失った人物と同一だとは言えなかったが、共に旅を始めた時よりはかなり近い存在になっていた。

そして、ソーが失った人物は、いなくなった。本当にいなくなったのだ。しかし、彼にはまだこのロキがいた。ソーのロキが苦しんだように苦しむ必要のないロキが。宇宙が彼のために用意している最悪のトリックから守るため、ソーが彼の盾になってやることもできる。彼は、このロキを守ってやることができる。歴史があるべき道を辿るよう導きながらも、彼の傍で支えてやることができる。老いた戦士がアスガルド王子の片割れに関心を向けたところで、その真意を問いただすような輩はそうそういないだろう。

彼もあの時代へ戻るためにはオーブがもう一つ必要だ――今はひとつしか残っておらず、それはロキを送り返すためのものだった――だが、魔女の下でもう一年重労働をすることは厭わない。代償としては些細なものだ。

あるいは、現代でしばらく時間を共に過ごすこともできる。この崩壊した世界線で。彼の傍に置いて、ロキに様々なことを教えてやることができる。ロキはアシールと同様に緩やかに年を取る――あるいは、正直に言えばアシールよりさらに緩やかかもしれなかった。一、二世紀ほど、場合によっては三世紀ほどこちらで過ごしてから過去に戻って歴史の残酷な舞いが繰り広げられるのに任せたとしても、誰も気が付かないだろう。

ソーは失ったものを取り戻すことはできないかもしれない。だが、それなら得ることはできるかもしれなかった。ロキは真っ青になり、大きな目で彼を見上げている。小さく静かな声で呼びかける。「ソー？」

「ここに残ってくれ」ソーはその言葉を押し出すように言った。「怒っているのは分かる。だが、少しの間でいいから、俺と共にここに残ってくれ」

「私は彼ではないよ」ロキは彼の目を探るように見上げて言った。その言葉は坦々としていたが、決して残酷ではない。ただ、疲れていた。

「分かっている」ソーは言った。「俺は――お前にそうなってほしいわけじゃない。ただ、ここにいてほしいだけだ。少しの間だけ。それだけだ」

また独りにはなりたくなかった。こんなに早く。ロキは一拍置いて頷くと、ソーを驚かせた。取引をしたり、頼み込み、懇願せねばらないと思っていた。「分かった」彼は言った。「少しの間だけ。だいたい、私もまだ戻るだけの心の準備ができていない」

ソーは目を閉じ、全身を駆け巡る安堵を閉じ込め、自分の声が明かしてしまうものを恐れて一言も言わなかった。海を見渡す崖の上で、彼らはただ立っていた。太陽が昇り、ソーはその温もりや海鳥の鳴き声が徐々にロキの呼吸音を掻き消していくのを不快に思った。

七

ロキがついに彼の傍から一歩踏み出した時、ソーは彼をどこへ連れていくべきか迷った。壊れそうな親密さをほんの僅かの間だけ交わしたことは、彼に僅かばかりの希望を与えていた。これで、ロキはソーの罪のほぼすべてを知った。それなのに、立ち去ろうとはしなかった。あるいは、彼の怒りはすでに収まりつつあるのかもしれない。ロキはそんな時もあった。その怒りは素早く燃え上がり、不意を突くものだったが、機嫌を損ねるのと同じくらい簡単に赦しも与える。

「お前は」彼は口を開き、一旦どこへ行くべきかという考えを振り払ってロキを見た。「この時代にいる間、特にミッドガルドでは…」彼を示して続ける。「その姿ではいない方がいい」

ロキは自分自身の姿を見下ろす。「そこまで彼と似ているとは思わないけど」彼は顔をしかめて言った。

「あいつを知っていた者にとっては充分似ている」ソーが言うと、ロキは彼を鋭く横目で睨んでいたが、すぐに肩を竦めていた。

「あなたがそう言うなら」彼は言って、瞬きをする間に背が低くなり、身体の線も和らぎ、ソーがもう何年も見ていない姿を取った。この時になってようやく、ロキがどれほどヘラに似ていたか、思い知った。あるいは、目元がもう少し柔らかく、唇ももう少しだけふっくらしていて、顎のラインはソーに母を思わせた。これもまた彼の皮膚に食い込む棘であったが、すでに剥き出しになった心をズタズタに引き裂かれていた身には、その痛みもはっきりとは伝わらなかった。「これでいい？」尋ねるロキの声は高く、甘い響きがあった。

ソーは頷く。うまく行かない理由など思い浮かばなかった。彼の知る限り、ミッドガルドの戦士たちの中にロキがこの女性体で相当の時間を過ごしていたことを知る者などいなかった。彼女が他のアシールの女性となんら変わらない存在なのだと思われない理由がなかった。

「では、あなたの言う、そのニューアスガルドとやらに行こうか」ロキが言った。「あなたは休まないとならないし、私はその町を見てみたい」

ソーは頷いた。その言葉は彼の骨にまで沁みた疲労感を思い出させ、刻一刻と身体が重くなっていく気がした。意識を失くした虚無が待ち遠しい。

彼は小さく柔らかなロキの手を取ると、ニューアスガルドへと飛び立った。ミッドガルドの空を飛ぶ間、失敗の苦い味が彼に付きまとった。町の広場の中心に降り立つと、アシールや近年町に移住してきたミッドガーディアンたちの驚いた声が幾つか上がった。

アシールの中には二人のことを恋人同士だと思った者たちがいることは分かっていた。過去にも幾つかの結婚式が開かれている。彼も参列したが、過去数年の多くと同様に、それらのことはぼんやりとしか思い出せなかった。

ロキが目を大きくして、周囲の建物や人々を見回していると、ブリュンヒルデが笑顔で近づいてきた。「ソー！」彼女は元気そうな様子で呼びかけてきた。この場所は、彼にとってはそうでなかったが、彼女にとっては肌に合うようだった。彼から奪った平安を、彼女に与えたかのようだ。「あんたが来るとは聞かされてなかった。友達を連れてくるともね」

ソーは強引に彼女に笑いかけた。思っていたほど難しくはなかった。「計画していた訪問じゃないんだ」彼は言って、ロキに頷きかけた。「こちらはシギュン。彼女のことはヴァナヘイムで見つけて、彼女が故郷に戻りたがったんだ」

偽りは、次々と口から零れ出てきた。簡単だった。ロキが彼を凝視しているのを感じる。「あなたに会えて光栄だ」ブリュンヒルデはロキに手を差し伸べて笑いかけた。「私のことはヴァルキリーと呼んでもらっていい。ここにいるみんながそう呼ぶから」

ロキは狼狽えることも怯むこともなく、彼女の失われた姉妹を全員燃やしたのだと言う事実を少しも臭わせることなく、大きな笑みを浮かべてブリュンヒルデの手をしっかりと握り返した。「歓迎してくれてありがとう」彼女は言った。

ブリュンヒルデは頷き、挨拶を終えるなりソーを見上げた。彼女に注目され、その眉がゆっくりと上がるのを見て、思わず僅かに紅潮する。「だいぶ良くなったみたいね」彼女はチラリとロキの方に視線をやってから言った。「これまで何をしていたのか教えてもらいたいわ。だけどその前に、あなたの部屋を用意しないとね、シギュン」

「ああ、私はソーと一緒でいいわ」ロキは町を見回すことに専念し、会話に耳を傾けていただけだという振りをしていた。ブリュンヒルデの眉が更に持ち上がった。ソーにニヤリと笑いかける。ミッドガルドの誰かに親指を立てることを教わったのか、その仕草をしてみせた。

「素晴らしい」ブリュンヒルデが言った。「最後にあんたがここにいた時から、部屋を動かしたのよね」彼女はソーに付いてくるよう示して踵を返した。「気にしてないといいけど」

ソーは安堵の息を漏らした。あの異臭のするボロボロの小屋へロキを連れて行かなくていいのは良かった。五年間、その小屋は役目を果たした。雨風をしのぎ、彼が緩やかな死を迎えようとする場所を提供した。二度と、あの中へは戻りたくなかった。

街中を進む間、ブリュンヒルデは周囲の建物を示しながら、ロキに重要な施設を案内して、やがてソーが一度も訪れたことのない良く管理された家屋へ通じる片付いた道へと導いた。ブリュンヒルデはその家の扉を大袈裟で芝居がかった仕草で開いた。「必要なもの全て、少なくとも数日分はあるはずよ」彼女は言った。

ソーは彼女の肩に手を置く。「助かった」彼は言った。

彼女は彼の胸を軽く叩き、ウィンクを寄越してきた。「少し休みなさい」彼女が告げる。「二人とも、少し眠ったほうがいいような顔をしているわ。だけど、しばらく休んだら私を探しに来てよね。もう二年になるんだから。久しぶりに話したいわ」

彼女は頭を高く掲げ、肩の力を抜いて歩き去った。顔に貼りつけていた笑みを消し、ロキに続いて家に入っていった。彼女はすでにリビングを通り抜けてキッチンに入ったどころか、二階に上がっていったようだ。

ソーはソファに重々しく腰を沈めた。あまり使われていない家具なのか、どこか硬い感触だった。果たして、この家は彼の為だけにブリュンヒルデが手配しておいたものなのだろうか。もし、彼女は二年と言っていたが、それほどの間空き家のままだったのだとすると…それほど長い間経っているはずはなかった。どれだけ時間が経っていても、せいぜい一年半だ。ガーディアンズと共に過ごしたのが数ヶ月、魔女の世界で一年と一日、それからここに来たのだから。

彼は口角を下げ、だがロキが階下に下りてくる音がして、考えを纏める前に霧散してしまった。「寝室がひとつしかない」ロキが言った。「ベッドも一つだ」

「すまない」ソーは僅かに狼狽えて言った。「あいつはただ――」

ロキは片手を振ると、窓の一つに突に指を這わせ、外を覗いた。「彼女は私が言動に含ませた意味を拾っただけだ。私が何故ここにいて、何をするつもりなのか、問い質そうとするのを止めた」ロキはそこでようやく立ち止まる。「で、これがニューアスガルドなのか？」

「そうだ」ソーは目を閉じていった。「そして、俺たちに残された民だ」周囲の全てを示すように腕を広げ、クッションの上に重々しく手を下ろした。

「彼らをここまで導いたのは、よくやった」ロキは静かに、予期せぬその言葉を発し、ソーは目を開いた。

「やめてくれ」彼は言う。「俺を馬鹿にするな」

ロキは首を傾げ、部屋の反対側に佇んだ。二人の間には新たな警戒心があった。彼女は告げる。「あなたを馬鹿になんかしていない」

ソーは彼女の表情を見たくなくて顔を背けた。その顔を見るのは辛すぎた。「休んだ方がいい」彼女はしばらくして返事がないと、そう言った。「焼野原でも灰の道でもあなたは一睡もしていない」彼は頷いた。疲労感が彼に付きまとっており、骨まで重く感じられた。「ほら」彼女は言って、彼が重たげに腰を上げるまでじっと見据え、彼は身を引きずるように上階へ向かい、ベッドルームに入った。

マットレスに辿りつくなり横向きに倒れ込み、身体を丸めると、毛布の下に潜り込んだ。「ここにいてくれ」ソーが言った。世界が横向きに倒れ、遠のき、苦痛も減る中、眠りが全てを柔らかに滲む真綿で包み始めた。

「しばらくは」ロキは頷き、マットレスの端に腰を下ろした。「しばらくの間はここにいるよ」ソーは目を閉じた。この一度だけは先祖も彼を祝福したのか、ひとつも夢を見なかった。

＃＃＃

ソーはドアを叩く音に目を覚まし、一瞬何も憶えていなかった。そのあまりに短く感じられる数秒間は美しく、大切な宝物だった。目を瞬かせ、記憶が戻ってくると、鈍い頭痛も連れてきた。目を擦り、上体を起こすと空っぽの部屋を認識する。

恐怖に駆られ、彼は完全に覚醒した。部屋から飛び出ると、家のどこにもロキの存在が感じられず、ドアの向こうにどんな現実が待っているのか恐れながらもそれを開く。向こう側にはブリュンヒルデが立っていた。彼が勢いよくドアを引いたので驚いた彼女は彼をじろじろと眺めまわし、問いかける口調で言った。「おはよう？」

ソーは彼女の向こう、道の先を見やり、その思考は会話から素早く離れていったのだが、彼女が口を開いていた。「シギュンを探しているなら、まだあんたたちのための朝食を貰いに行ってるよ。五分くらい前に見かけたばかりだ。この数日間、彼女にいろんなものを見せてきたから疲れ切ってるんだと言ってたけど」ブリュンヒルデは戸口に寄り掛かり、ニヤリと笑った。

「あ、ああ…」ソーはある程度の安堵に心臓の鼓動が落ち着くのを感じ、ロキが提供した言い訳にしがみついた。「彼女にいろいろ見せて回った」

ブリュンヒルデの笑みが大きくなる。「きっと素晴らしいショーだったんだろうね」彼女は言う。「彼女も疲れてるように見えたよ」その言葉に含まれた意味をようやく理解して、ソーは顔をしかめていた。

「いや、そういうことでは――俺たちは、俺は別に――」

ブリュンヒルデは手を振ると、言い訳しようとする彼を遮った。「いいから肩の力を抜きなよ。いいんだよ、そういうことしても。それに彼女はいい人っぽいし。あんたが…誰かにいろいろ見せて回ってるのはいいことだ」この時になって、彼女の眼の奥に隠されていた懸念の色に気がついた。これまで彼女がそれを見せる度に、無視してきたものだ。彼女の懸念など、彼には勿体なさ過ぎた。彼が犯してきた罪の数々、失敗の数々を思えば。

しかし、それ以上反論しても、ロキの存在に更なる注目を向けられることになるだけだったので、ソーは下先まで浮かんでいた苦い言葉を飲みこみ、代わりに尋ねた。「お前の方はどうなんだ？いろいろ見せている相手はいるのか？」

ブリュンヒルデは笑うと、それから言った。「新顔の一人や二人は、もしかしたらね」

少しして、彼女は僅かに跳ねるような足取りで立ち去った。彼女がいなくなってすぐにロキが角を曲がって現れた。まるで、その機会をうかがっていたかのようだ。彼女の言葉通り、ロキは朝食を持って戻って来た。ロールパンや果物、ソーセージの入ったバスケットを腕に抱えている。

ブリュンヒルデの言ったように疲れているように見える。疲れており、少ししわくちゃな、まるで不注意な手で服を着たかのような。彼女は肩にかかった髪を振り払うと、近づいてきた。「お腹空いた？」と、問いかける。

「いいや」ソーは言って、彼女が家に入れるよう後退した。「俺はお前が――」

「しばらくの間はあなたのところに残ると言った」ロキはテーブルの上にバスケットを下ろすと、眉をひそめて彼を見上げた。「食べた方がいい。もう何日も経ってる」

ソーは頭を振った。食事はまだでたらめの提案に感じられた。食べた方がいいというのは分かっていたのだが、そのような肉体的な関心事はまだ随分と遠いところにあった。ロキが黄金で熟した林檎を差し出すと、彼は身震いした。「食べて」ロキが言って、ソーは林檎を受け取ると、一口齧った。「よし。あなたはここにいるのが嫌いなようだ」

ソーは彼女を見やり、視線を外した。彼女がここにいるという事実は…心地よかった。ロキをこの場所に連れて来たかったのだから。だが、同時に苦しかった。心地よいのと同じくらいに苦しく、目を向ける度にソーの心臓から更なる欠片をそぎ落とすかのようだった。「そうだな」彼は認め、喉に痞えたものを飲みこんだ。「特別好きではない」

ロキは頷く。「では、ここを出よう」彼女は言って、ロールパンを手でちぎり、素早く口に放り込んだ。「あなたは三日近く眠っていたし、もうこの世界で見るものはない」

ソーは半分だけ食べた林檎を取り落した。身体が空腹を訴えているのは分かるのだが、それはどこか遠く離れた感覚で、まるで他の誰かが体験しているものを聞かされているだけかのようだった。「行きたいところはあるのか？」彼は尋ねた。

＃＃＃

「どうしてここに来たかったんだ？」ソーは目的地に到着するなり、周囲を見回し、尋ねた。ザンダーと呼ばれるこの荒れ地を訪れたことが一度だけあった。ガーディアンズと共に来て、錆びてダニだらけになった武器の入った積荷を回収にしに来た時だった。彼らによると、ここは以前発展した立派な土地だったのだが、ノヴァ軍が保管していたインフィニティストーンを奪いに来たサノスの襲撃に耐えられなかったという。

彼はこの世界の人口の半分をスナップで消し去る前に、すでに破壊の限りを尽くしていたのだ。

「前々から来たいと思っていたんだ」ロキは言って、髪を振り払うと数インチ背が高くなった。彼はソーに鋭い笑みを向ける。

ソーは彼らが着地した裏路地からロキが足場を選びながら出て行くのを眺めた。「お前はヴァルハラへ行く方法を見出した」彼は言う。「その気になれば、ここに来ることくらい簡単な話だったはずだ」

「いずれそうするつもりだったんだけどね」ロキは肩を竦めて言った。ソーはその話題を放棄した。どういった理由でこのごみ溜めを訪れたのか本気で気になっているわけではなかった。ニューアスガルドで時間を過ごすより、ザンダーの残骸に住みついた、魂を失くした他の大勢の人々に囲まれていた方が良かった。

ザンダーには、彼にとって良い思い出も悪い思い出もないのだ。

ロキは首都の残骸の中を、ソーの目には無計画に映る様子で歩き回った。山のように積み上げられた瓦礫を訪れると、ロキが様々なものを拾い上げながら、半日間もその中を彷徨った。

ある時点で、ボロボロの大男が近づいてきた。ソーが斧に手を置くと、男は敬して遠ざけられた位置を保った。「そこにゃあいいモンはなんも残っちゃいねぇぞ。もう何年も掘り起こされてきたからな」

「へえ？」ロキは好奇心を越えに滲ませて言った。「それは残念」

「うむ」男は言って、ソーの斧からロキに視線を移すと、またそわそわとした様子で斧に目を戻した。「そうだ、その通りだ。この場所ほど空っぽになっちゃいねぇ遺跡を幾つか知ってるぜ。興味があるなら」

ロキは大きく、輝かんばかりの笑みを浮かべて姿勢を正した。「それは素敵な申し出だ」彼は言った。「残念だけど、興味はないんだ。ちょっと気になっただけだから」

「好きにしな」男は頷いて言うと、一度だけ振り返って立ち去った。

「ここを出た方がいい」ソーは立ち去る男に眉を顰めながら言った。

ロキは鼻で笑う。「今のが戻って来て私たちにちょっかい出したとしても、あなたなら簡単に追い払えるだろう」彼は言って、ノヴァ軍が残した記録の残骸の閲読に戻った。

「何か食べ物を探してきたらどうだ」数時間後、作業を続けるロキは思案に厳しい表情を浮かべながら言った。「あなたの方は栄養を取らなくてもやっていける能力を身に着けたようだけど、私にそんな能力はないのでね」

ソーは彼を見やり、口角を下げる。「だったら、一緒に来るべきだ。もし誰かがここに…」

ロキは片眉を撥ね上げて彼を見上げた。「ここにいる人々は失意の中にいる、ソー。それに、自分のことくらい自分で守れる」ソーは彼を凝視し、サノスの手からぶら下がった彼の記憶に打たれてた――が、あれはこのロキではなかった。それに、サノスは二度も死んでいる。ゴクリと生唾を飲みこむと、彼は視線を逸らせた。

「わかった」彼は言った。「何か食べる物を探してくる。お前はここに残るのか？」

ロキはどうやらすでに彼の注意を引いていた何かの情報に意識を集中させているようで、苛立たしげに手を振った。ソーはその場を立ち去る間、肩の力を抜こうとしていたが、緊張に筋肉が凝り固まっていた。ロキ一人を残すのは気に入らなかった――彼にはソーの下を去りたい理由があるのだという考えが脳裏をよぎる。しかし、去りたいと思っているのなら、本当にそう願っているのなら、彼はそうする。どんな時も、姿を消そうと思えば、彼はその通りにしてきたのだから。

その考えに落ち着くと、ソーはこの地に残された者たちが生活を建て直そうと都市の廃墟の外周に設けたマーケットへ足を向けた。彼らの持っていたインフィニティストーンを奪うため、サノスはこの世界の人々を破滅に追いやり、その後のスナップで生き残った人口をさらに半分にしたのだ。そして、戻って来た者たちを上手に社会復帰させることができずにいるようだ。

ソーは熱く、しっかり火が通っているように見えた食べ物の入ったボウルを二つ、疲れ果てて彼の方をろくに見ようともしなかった女性から購入した。戻る途中でまた足を止め、紡がれた雲のように見えるふわふわとした何らかの菓子を売る屋台にも立ち寄った。

気紛れに、彼はそれも幾つか買った。ロキは昔から甘いものが特に好きだったのだから。

戦利品を町の廃墟へと持ち帰る途中、人混みと、彼が欲しくもないものを売りつけようとする露天商によって足止めを食らった。ようやくロキを置いていった今にも崩れそうな広間に辿りついた頃には、スープの香りに食欲がそそられていると思い込めるまでに至っていた。

最初に気づいたのは、中から漂う静寂だった。人気のない建物には、特有の静けさがある。壊れた戸口を潜った時に、それが手を伸ばして彼に触れてきた。「ロキ？」彼は骨にまで響く明確な危機感を抱いて呼びかけた。

返事はなく、急いで進みながらまた声をかけた。ロキが立ち去る可能性があることは分かっていた。予期していなかったわけではない、だが――

最初の死体を見つけた時、ソーは弾かれたようにその場で足を止めた。仰向けに大の字になって倒れた汚い男だ。ざっと見る限り、死因は首の傷からの出血多量だろう。ソーは食べ物を落とし、斧を構えて慎重に歩を進めた。

死体は他に二体あった。一人は壁から生えた鋭い氷の杭に打ち付けられており、もう一人は少なくとも三つの部位に切り裂かれていた。ロキの方はどこにも見当たらず、気配すらなく、置き去りにされた彼の手荷物の傍に散った血痕しかなかった。ソーは痺れた指先で荷物を拾い上げた。ロキは三人の男を殺している。他に一体何人いたのだろうか？

罵声を上げることもできないほど喉が締め付けられたソーは踵を返すと、廃墟から駆け出た。数ブロック先に腰で子供を支えた女を見つけ、他に誰かが廃墟からで来なかったからと問い質すと、彼女は首を左右に振った。ソーはそのまま進んで捜索範囲を広げたが、ここまでの恐慌を感じたのは――本当に感じたのは、腕を縛り上げられたまま、サノスが彼のロキから命を搾り取るのを見なければならなかった時以来だった。

頭上では、天空に黒い塔となって聳える雷雲が立ち込めていた。

＃＃＃

ソーは何も見つけることができなかった。ロキが何処へ行ったのか、誰が彼を攫ったのか、何の手がかりもなかった。嵐が立ち込め、痛いほど凍える霙と雹が惑星に降り注ぎ始めたせいで、民衆がマーケットを解体し、屋内へ移動を始めたのもよくない。

何も見つけられなかったのだが、それも立ち飲み屋からよろよろと出てきた男にぶつかるまでのことだった。男からは酒の異臭がし、彼に見覚えがなければソーも彼を無視していただろう。ぶつかって来た男はぶつぶつと謝罪の言葉を述べるとソーから離れようとしたが、ソーは彼を鷲掴みにし、強制的に振り向かせた。「貴様」彼は廃墟でロキに話しかけてきた男に言った。「貴様は知っているぞ」

「そうかぁ？」男は目を凝らして彼を見返してきた。どうやらひとっ風呂浴びてきたようだったし、腰には新品に見えるベルトと随分と良い造りの武器を下げていたが、あの男で間違いなかった。

「貴様、何をした！？」ソーは怒鳴った。頭の中では天上の雷鳴と同様に、打ち寄せる思考が鳴り響いていた。「こんなものを手に入れる金をどこで！？」男の抵抗を無視して腰間の武器を掴んで引っ張ると、取り上げた。

路地にいた者たちが彼らを見ているのは分かっていた。ただ、ソーはそんなことはどうでも良かったのだ。今のところ、騒めく野次馬たちは距離を置いている。彼らは打ちのめされた人々だ。男が抗議の声を上げた後も、彼らが干渉してくるとは一瞬たりとも思わなかった。「あんたが何を言ってるのか――」

ソーは男を体ごと掴み上げて一番手近にあった壁に叩きつけた――建物自体が震動するほど強く。男は地面に届かない足をばたつかせた。ソーは歯を剥き出しにして鋭く言った。「俺は今、貴様から情報を引き出すことで時間を無駄にはしたくない。俺に答えるか、さもないと貴様を殺す。あいつはどこへ行った？俺が一緒にいた男だ」

「何のことか…」男は視線を動かしてソーの顔を真正面から見ると、口を閉じて、ゴクリと唾を飲み、答えた。「別に悪気があったわけじゃねぇ」

ソーの手に力がこもった。男は窒息しそうな音を立て、ソーは強引に指先から力を抜いた。「あいつはどこにいる？」

「わからねぇ、俺は――俺たちはそいつをボディマーケットに連れてった」男は片手を振りかざし、廃墟の方を指差した。「そいつがいい値で売れるのはわかってたんだ、あんな見てくれの奴はそうそう見かけねぇから、それで――」

「奴隷商人のことか？」男はガクガクと頷き、ソーの指を引き離そうともがいた。「貴様はあいつを奴隷商人に売ったというのか！？」

「変な奴らだ！」男が息を飲む。顔色が変わってきていた。「あんな奴らは一度も見たことがねぇ。青い肌。赤い眼――」

信じられないことに、すでに限界値に達していたと思っていた、ソーがはらわたに飼っていた恐怖が拡大する方法を見つけた。「貴様はあいつをヨトゥンに売り払ったのか？」

男はゴボゴボと喉を鳴らす。「し、知らねぇ、あいつらは――大金を用意してて、それで――」

それは信じられた。ヨトゥンはロキのことをどれほど憶えているだろうか？特に、今の姿をした、まさに彼らの世を壊滅させるほどの破壊を齎したロキのことを。彼らがどのようにしてヨトゥンヘイムから外界に出たというのか。他にも問い質すべきことはあったが、思えば彼らの制裁を下すべきアシールはこの辺りにはもういないのだった。

「そのボディマーケットとやらが何処にあるか、どれほどの人が知っている？」

男は目を見開いた。まるで魚のような顔だ。「みんなだ――」

ソーは彼の頬を殴ると手を放し、地面に崩れ落ちるに任せて振り向いた。群衆は互いにしがみつき合って影の方へ後退し始めている。ソーは肩を激しく上下させては拳を開け閉めしていた。「どこにある！？」と、声を張り上げた。

＃＃＃

群衆は喜んで彼に道順を教え、彼を急かした。ソーは可能な限り素早く動き、走った。廃墟をさらに奥へ進んだところに、そのマーケットを見つけた。かつては船着き場だったと思われる場所の外周にあるというのが、嫌な意味で道理にかなっているとソーは思った。

檻がいくつもあった。様々なサイズと形をした、空虚な目をした多くの人々が囚われていた。ソーは一番近い檻で立ち止まると、彼に気づいた途端に三人の子供たちを抱き寄せた桃色の肌をした女が大きな黒めで彼を睨み上げてきた。「青い肌をした男たちを探している。背が高く目が赤い」

彼女は子供たちをより近くに引き寄せた。彼らは全員首に明滅するエネルギーの輪を取り付けられており、ソーに近づいてくる男のベルトにつなげられていた。男はソーが彼の歯の全てを折り、その喉に押し込めてやりたくなるような笑みを浮かべている。

ソーは手を翳し、男のベルトへ稲妻を走らせた。皮膚にまで侵入した電流に、男は悲鳴を上げる。エネルギーの輪が掻き消えた。ソーは女に目をやる。「青い肌をした男どもだ」彼は繰り返した。「見落とすのは難しい」

彼女はただ彼を見つめ返したが、彼女が抱える子供たちの内最年長の少女がソーを振り仰いだ。「わたし、見たよ」少女が言った。痩せこけた腕を伸ばし、船の方を指差した。「あっちに行った」

ソーの心臓がドクンと脈打ち、動悸がした。「そいつらは男を連れていたか？俺のようだが黒髪の」

少女は母に手を引かれ、この場所から逃げながらも頷いていた。彼らの背後にいた者たちも一気に逃げ出した。どこかで誰かが叫んでいる。ソーの視界に駆け寄ってくる見張りたちの姿が映った。

彼は手を伸ばすと、肉の焼ける臭いがしたが、その視線は少女にだけ据えられていた。「どれほど前の話だ？」

彼女は首を振る。「そんなに時間は経ってない」彼女は言った。「ありがとう」

ソーは彼女がいったい何を感謝しているのか想像もつかなかった。船の並ぶ方へずかずかと歩み寄り、探し求める者を助け出すために船体を一つひとつ裂いてやるつもりであったが、最終的にはそのような強硬手段に頼る必要はなかった。

船の多くは外に見張りがいた。そして、ヨトゥンは見落とすには難しい種族だ。背が高く、腕を組み、巨大で醜悪な姿をした船の前で見張りをする巨人を一人見つけるなり、ソーは一気に加速した。ソーが近寄ってくると、彼の方を向いた巨人は目を見開き、突然のように船の渡船橋へと動いた。

ソーは手を捻ると同時に一瞬世界が真っ白に焼けるのを見て、逃げる巨人の頭に雷撃を落とした。巨人は倒れ、身体から煙を上げていたが、ソーはその横を通り過ぎて船に乗り込むと、また別のヨトゥンと真正面から遭遇した。

戦士はピタリと立ち止まると彼を凝視し、ソーは船の廊下に流れるエンジン音に向かって怒鳴りつけていた。「貴様らは俺の物を取っていった！彼を返してもらおうか。今すぐにだ」戦士は彼に向かって顔をしかめる。他の者たちが彼の背後にいるのが感じられる。どれほどいるだろうかと考え、同時にどれほどいても構わなかった。ソーは低く唸る。「また言わせるな」

戦士は鼻を鳴らし、ソーの背後に頷きかけたが、彼は振り返ることなく背後に雷を送り込み、巨人どもが次々と背後で倒れる音がすると同時に斧を構えた。一歩前に進むと、戦士は弾かれたように一歩下がった。「待て」ヨトゥンが言った。「そいつを連れてくる。とにかく少し時間を――」

「今だ！」

戦士の表情が歪んだが、ソーの位置からは見えない誰かに片手で何かを示した。ソーは廊下に佇み、気圧が降下し続けるのを感じ、町の頭上を吹き荒れる嵐はさらに広がり、世界全体を闇で覆い始めていた。唯一の灯りは黒雲の中で閃く稲妻だけで、その下に広がる世界に落下する度に眩い閃光を発した。

船の立てる音が変わると、緊張した。何かが金属の上を引きずられている。激しい吐息。幾つかの罵声。言葉を交わしたヨトゥンの背後に二人のヨトゥンが姿を現し、その間にぐったりとしたロキを運んでいるのを見て、ソーはもう一歩進み出た。

彼らはロキを前方に放り投げ、彼はよろめき、躓いて片膝をつくと、また立ち上がった。ソーは即座に彼に駆け寄った。彼は――ほとんど衣服を纏っていないどころか、ボロボロに引き裂かれた布地が覆われているだけだった。その肌はところどころ青くなっており、他にも黒や緑、紫色になっている部分もある。手首と足首には鮮やかな赤黒い痕が残されていた。

ソーが負傷した彼の状態を確認しようとその肩を掴むと、彼は頭を垂れていた。その顎を捉え、上を向かせようとしたが、ロキはビクリと怯むと、その喉から小さく、苦痛の声が上がった。

ソーは代わりに上体を屈めて髪に隠れたその顔を覗き込み、その頬に滲んだ濃い痣や赤い片目、そして唇を縫い合わせた醜く太い糸を目にした。

ソーは背を正すと、片手を上げ、頭上にとんでもない勢いで鳴り響く雷鳴以外は何も聞こえなくなった。この世界全てを焼き尽くしてやる。全ての者を――

ロキが彼の腕に触れ、ボロボロで血だらけになった指がそれを下ろそうとした。ソーは彼に視線をやり――彼はまだ顔を俯けている――ロキは彼に身体を寄せると、空いた腕をソーの胸部に回し、しがみついた。まだソーの腕を下ろそうとしている。

そして、ソーは腕を下ろした。代わりにロキの肩に腕を回すと、慎重に彼を抱え、ビフレストを開いた。

八

彼はロキを連れてミッドガルドへ戻った。他に何処へ連れて行けばいいか分からなかったのだ。唐突に、宇宙は見知らぬ、信用できない場所になったかのようだった。ニューアスガルドの家の裏に、周囲に誰もいないことを祈って着地する。ほとんど真夜中だ。裏口からロキを家に入れてやる間も、人影ひとつ、物音ひとつしなかった。自分も家に入ると、荷物を下ろし、ようやく言葉を発することができた。「待っていろ」彼は言った。「そこで。俺が――」

ロキは彼を無視して階段の方へ足を引きずって向かうと、唖然とするソーを置き去りにしていったが、ソーは彼をすぐに追いかけた。壁に手をついて体を支えながら階段を上るロキは、恐ろしい、くぐもった声を唇の間から漏らしていたが、何もせずにいたら実が引き裂かれるかのように感じたソーが彼を抱き上げていた。

その後はもっと早く動くことができた。

階段を上り切ると、ロキは浴室に向かって手を振った。ソーは彼をその中に運んでやり、浴槽の縁に座らせた。

「だ、大丈夫だ」ソーは何も考えずにどもりながら言った。「俺は――まずは傷口を洗って。とにかく。ここに座って。待て。俺が…」言葉が途切れる。何を持ってくるべきなのか分からなかった。鋏。包帯。軟膏。

部屋を出るなり、蛇口をひねる音がした。

すぐに腕に様々なものを抱えて戻れば、部屋中が湯気でいっぱいになっていた。ロキは浴槽の中に座り込み、シャワーから流れ落ちる水に顔を向けていたのだが、その肌は赤く染まり、水ぶくれになりはじめていた。

ソーは罵声を上げ、急いで前進すると水温を下げた。彼にとってその水は特に熱すぎるとは感じなかったが、ロキはアシールではない。「何をしている？」彼は説いただし、もう少しで赤く膨れ上がった皮膚に触れるところだったが、直前にその衝動を抑えていた。

ロキはぼんやりと彼を見上げた。唇の縫合は完了していなかった。片側から糸がぶら下がり、鎖骨の辺りで骨の針が揺れている。ソーは込み上げてきたものを飲みこんだ。「シーッ」彼は言ったが、ロキは言葉を発していなかったし、そもそもそんなことはできなかった。「シーッ、俺が――」

彼は手の動きで伝えようとした。ロキはただ彼を見返している。「動くなよ」ソーは言って、ロキの後頭部をしっかりと支え、固定した。糸は『糸』ではないと、ソーは鋏でそれを切ろうとしながら思い至った。糸ではなく、何らかの筋のように、硬く、刃が通りにくかった。

それでも縫い目の一つひとつを切り裂き、冷水と共に血が溢れだし、ロキの肌とソーの手をシンクに染め上げながらも、強引に傷の一つひとつから筋を引き抜いた。「よし」ソーは最後の一本を投げ捨てると言った。「よし、これで――」

そこでロキは頭を背けて唾を吐き、その口からは血が溢れただけでなく、何か黒く硬く、シューッと音を立てて湯気を上げる物体を吐き出した。石炭だ。ソーは浴槽の縁に掴みかかり、再び込み上げてきたものを押し込んでいると、ロキがやすりをかけるような音を立てた。「私の荷物を」

「ああ」ソーは急いで立ち上がった。彼はロキの荷物を運んできていたが、あまりに急いでいたので裏口の傍に置き去りにしていた。それを持って戻ってくる。ロキはその場から動いていなかった。ぎごちなく脚を曲げ、膝の上に手を置いてただ座っている。また俯いていた。毛先から水が滴り落ち、彼の肌を流れる水はほとんど赤くなっていた。

「ここに」ソーは言って、バッグを差し出した。長い間してからロキは動き、腕を差し出した。ソーがそれを手渡すと、中に水が入るのも厭わず、荷物をシャワーの下へ引き寄せるロキを見守った。中を探ったロキは瓶を取り出すと、蓋を開けて中身を一気に呷った。

ソーは手を開け閉めしながら立ち尽くしていた。「すまなかった」彼はロキが軟膏の缶を開け、中に指を入れるのを眺めながら告げた。「すまな――それをどうやればいいのか教えてくれ。手伝わせてくれ」

ロキは彼を見上げて目を瞬かせると、軟膏を浴槽の縁に置き、指で掬ったものを胸元に切り込まれた悍ましい鉤爪のような形をした傷口に塗りはじめた。ソーは頷くと膝をついた。指につけた軟膏ははじめチリチリとして、感覚を鈍らせる、奇妙なものだった。それをロキの背中に見つけた細長く腫れ上がったみみず腫れに慎重に塗る。

「もっと早くお前を見つけるべきだった」彼は首を絞められたかのように掠れた声で言った「もっとよく見ておくべきだった。もっとよく――」

ロキは彼の手首を捉え、ギュッと掴み、何も言わなかった。ソーは続く言葉を飲みこみ、黙々と負傷の手当てを進めた。その時になってロキは残った服を引っ張り、ソーは一瞬強張って躊躇したが、それを脱ぐのを手伝ってやった。脱がせるものはほとんどなかった。

「奴らに――」

「ううん」ロキは嗄れた言葉を出したが、先程口にした言葉よりは苦痛が和らいでいるようだった。「時間がなかった」

ソーは頷き、苦いものを飲みこんだ。「すま――」

「いい」ロキは言って、手を伸ばして水を止めた。出血の大半が止まっていた。みるみると傷口も閉じていき、ソーの目の前で肌が健康的な色合いに変わり、痣も掻き消えていった。ロキは浴槽の底に座り込んだまま、渦巻きながら排水溝に消えていく汚くなった水を見つめていた。

「よし」ソーは言って、立ち上がると、タオルを探して振り向いた――この家にタオルくらいあるだろう――そして、しばらくして一度も使われた形跡のないふわふわとした白いタオルを手に戻って来た。ソーが身を屈めて彼の肩をタオルで包み込むと、ロキは含み笑いをした――奇妙な、カラリとした音だった。「お前は休め」ソーは早く彼を寝かせてやろうと言った。彼が眠っていれば、ソーはあの世界に戻り、壁という壁から煉瓦を一つひとつ取り出し、あの町の基盤ごと引き抜き、世界が硝子片になるまで徹底的に焼き尽くしてやれるのだから。

ロキは動かなった。ソーは険しい顔をして、片腕を相手の膝の裏に滑り込ませ、もう片腕を背中に回すと、彼を持ち上げた。ロキは溜め息をつき、頭をソーの肩に預け、ソーの顎と首に濡れた髪が当たった。

ソーは一瞬だけ目を閉じ、踵を返すと彼を浴室から寝室へ運んでいった。ベッドは綺麗に整えられている。ソーの記憶にある限り、寝心地の良いものだったはずだ。慎重に身を屈めてロキを横たえ、それでもロキが動かないでいると、彼の体を覆うために毛布を引き上げた。

「休め」ソーはロキの頬に触れ、思考は血だらけの道を駆け抜けながらも言った。「休め、俺は――」

ロキはするりと毛布の下らか腕を押し出すと、立ち去ろうとしたソーの腕を掴んだ。「おいてかないで」彼は何も見ずにまっすぐ前に視線を向けている。ソーは口を開閉させた。抗議の声を上げたい。骨にまで沁み込んだ強烈な怒りを執行してこなければならなかった。

ロキはソーの腕を掴んだまま横向きに転がって丸くなった。「ここにいて」彼が告げると、ソーは戦いが始まる前に負けてゴクリと喉を鳴らした。慎重にベッドに腰を下ろせば引っ張り下ろされ、ロキは彼の胸板に顔を押しつけ溜め息をつくと、ソーの腕を自分の脇まで引いた。

ソーはロキが小刻みに震えているのを感じるなり、反射的に彼を抱きしめた。「あいつら、私を憎んでた」呆然と前を向く彼の顔の皮膚はまだ緑と紫が入り混じっている。「あの人がやったことで、私を憎んでいた。あいつらに本当のことを言おうと――説明しようと――したのに…」

彼見つめるソーは胸が苦しくなった。ロキはあまりにひどい、鮮烈な悲しみを抱いてきた。たとえその痛みの半分は自分で招いたものだったとしても。息を引き取るその日まで、多くの傷や奇妙な痛みを抱えていた。そして、ソーは宇宙の恐ろしさをまだ知らない若い頃の彼を連れ、次々とその恐怖を紹介していったのだ。

喉が締め付けられながら、彼は言った。「ロキ――」

「私のことをどう思ってるか言って」ロキはまだ彼の腕の中で震えながら言った。まるで温もりを感じることができないかのように。「あの人のことをどう思ってるか」

「お前を愛している」ソーはロキが必要としていることを明確に伝えられ、この真新しい悪夢を正す方法をはっきりと告げられた安堵に間髪入れずにその言葉が唇から零れ出た。ロキはソーの腕に指を食い込ませ、さらに激しく身を震わせた。「愛している」ソーは繰り返し、相手の髪に、頬に、肩に唇を寄せたい衝動を抑えた。

このロキが彼に求めているのはそういうことではない。

「愛している」彼は言った。「安心して休め。俺はお前の傍を離れない」

＃＃＃

ロキは夜通し不幸せな夢に囚われ、魘され続け知恵た。ソー自身は一睡もせずに、多くの場合は彼を宥めることができた。目を閉じるなど、想像もできなかった。そんなことをすれば、彼自身どんな恐ろしい夢を見ることか、恐れたのだ。

やげて、窓から太陽の光がゆっくりと射しこみ始め、ソーは身動ぎした。目を閉じ、顔から痣のほとんどが消えたロキは動かなかった。ソーは彼の毛布で包み込んだ。こうなる前に、ロキは腹を空かせていたのを覚えている。あれほどの事件の後にもなると、相当の空腹だろう。

ソーは静かに部屋を出ると、キッチンに食べ物があるか探すため下りて行った。玄関ドアにノックの音があったのは、冷蔵庫の中身を改めはじめたばかりの時だった。玄関に出ないことを半ば本気で考えたが、ノックが続いたので、自分自身を見下ろした。

彼は…衣服が寝乱れてはいたが、血は全て洗い流されていた。顔を擦ってドアに歩み寄る。外には明るい笑顔でバスケットを抱えたブリュンヒルデが経っていた。「や、おはよう」彼女は言った。「噂によると、昨晩遅くに帰って来たって話だったから、朝ごはんを持ってきてあげたよ。シギュンの分もね」

「助かった」ソーはバスケットを受け取り、相手が中に入ってきたいのが明らかになると、無言で奥の方へと足を進めた。壊れた世界と奴隷市場がまだ鮮明に思い出されるのに、彼の民が彼の協力などこれっぽちも得ずに作り上げたこの奇妙に家庭的な場所に投げ出され、その中に彼女の姿があるというのが神経に障るほどだった。

それらの考えを脇にやり、仕切りの向こうに押しやると、食べ物をキッチンへ運んだ。「彼女、どこにいるの？」ブリュンヒルデは冷蔵庫脇に設置されたコーヒーマシーンに向かうなり尋ねた。「シギュンは？」

「寝てる」ソーが言うと、ブリュンヒルデは歯を見せて笑った。

「だろうね」彼女はカウンターに寄り掛かって言った。「で、二年間もどこで何してたのか、教えてくれるの？それとも、答えを得る前にもう何回かあんたどこかへ消えて戻って来るのを繰り返さなければだめ？」

ソーはバスケットの中身を確認しながら溜め息をついた。中には菓子パンや果物、ソーセージ、チーズ、まだ冷たいミルクのボトルまで入っていた。ロキが食べるには充分な量だろう。彼は肩を竦める。「話すことはあまりない。ガーディアンズと共に旅をした」

「でも、それだってあまり長い期間ではないでしょ」彼女が言って、彼が見上げると、肩を竦めた。「彼らは何度か立ち寄ってるよ。ネビュラとロケットはここミッドガルドに会いたい人たちがいるってこと忘れてない？立ち寄って、話したい相手がさ」

軽かったものの、窘めるような口調にソーは僅かに怯んだ。「ロキの遺体を見つけた」謝る代わりにそう言えば、彼女は小さな罵声を上げた。

「いつ？」

ソーはそれが実際にいつだったか、分からないことを悟った。魔女のところでは一年と一日を過ごしている。だが、現代に戻って来てからは、日付にそこまで注意を払っていたわけではない。死者の国々では望んでいたより長い時間が経っていたことはわかっているが、日々の流れをきちんと把握していたわけではなかった。「一年以上前だ」と彼は言った。

彼女は二人分のコーヒーをカップに注ぐと、テーブルの方へ移動した。「あんた何も言わなかった」

「ああ」彼は言った。あの時そんなことをしていれば、彼女が言葉を交わしたがっただろうから。そんなことしていれば、あの後彼が計画し、行動を起こしたことをすべて否定し、彼を思いとどまらせようとしていただろうから。

彼女はコーヒーに向かって口角を下げた。「何をした？」

彼は苦い飲み物を啜った。「山を崩した」彼が言うと、彼女は小さく鼻で笑った。「旅をした」

「シギュンに出会った」彼女は彼を見上げて促す。

「ああ」彼はもう一口コーヒーを飲んだ。

「彼女、あんたにとっていいと思う」ブリュンヒルデは弾かれたように彼女を見返したソーに柔らかく微笑みかけた。「本気よ。あんたは…ちゃんとここにいるように見える。長い間、私は心配だった…」彼女は溜め息を漏らし、首を振った。「食べなさい」

彼は眉を顰めそうになって眉間を伸ばした。良い助言だった。菓子パンを一つ手に取る。正直、ロキとの間に起きていると思い込んでいることに対して、彼女にからかわれると思っていた。かつてアスガルドで年老い、くたびれた戦士たちが若い娘たちを追いかけ回し、過ぎ去った若りし日々に思いを馳せて溜め息をつく様子を否定的に見ていたことを憶えている。

今は、実際にはまだ比較的若い身でありながら、彼らのような老いた男になった気分だ。いつも老骨に鞭打って生きている気がする。

「とにかく」ブリュンヒルデはコーヒーを飲み終えると、立ち上がった。「そろそろ行くわ。あんたもご婦人と一緒に過ごしたいだろうし。彼女に、私がおはようって言ってたこと伝えてくれる？」

ソーは頷き彼女を見送ると、ドアを閉めてキッチンテーブルに戻り、その上に両腕を置き、ロキが階段を下りてくる音がするまで頭を絶下げて座っていた。「それ、食べ物？」ロキが尋ね、床の上で僅かに足を引きずりながらやって来た。痣はほとんど消えている。唇周辺にある刺し傷も消えかかっていた。

「そうだ」ソーは言って、バスケットを彼の方に押しやった。ロキは曖昧な音を立ててそっと腰を下ろすと、慎重な指先で食べ物を取り出した。しばらくして、二個目の菓子パンを半分ほど食べた所で口を開く。「私を見つめてる」

ソーは顔を背けた。「すまん」否定するのも無意味だったので、彼は認めた。立ち上がるとロキが手を伸ばし、彼の手に触れた。

「ソー」彼はテーブルを見下ろしたまま、指で菓子パンを弄りながら言った。「その、ありがとう。私を助けてに来てくれて」

ソーの胸が痛んだ。言葉を発するには喉がきつく感じ過ぎて、頷くと、ロキの頭頂に小さくキスを落とした。ロキの口から逃がされた小刻みに震える小さな吐息が聞こえると、彼は咳払いをして言った。「お前にコーヒーを淹れてやろう。きっと気に入る」

＃＃＃

彼らは数日間ミッドガルドに残った。ロキは他の場所、この惑星を代表する名所などを見たいと言ったのだ。ソーはミッドガルドを愛してはいたものの、実際にこうしてこの惑星を楽しむことにあまり時間を割いては来なかったのだが、人々におすすめスポットを教えてもらうのに苦労はしなかった。

二人はそれからしばらく旅行をし、様々な場所を訪れ、確かにそのうち幾らかはかなりの景観だった。ロキはニューヨーク市をも訪れたいと願った。ソーの一人旅だったなら、喜んでその場所は裂けたことだろう。だが、ロキの望みを否定などするつもりはなかったので、彼らはニューヨークへ向かい、そしてそこで二週間近く過ごしたのだった。

「ミッドガーディアンは上手に復興しているようだ」滞在期間も終わる頃のある夜、ロキが言った。彼は都市部の中心にある高層ビルにあるホテルに宿泊し、バルコニーから眼下に広がる街並みを眺めながらオーダーインした食事をしたいと願ったのだ。

ソーはもぐもぐと食べる彼を眺めやり、頷くと、ロキが美味だと太鼓判を押した料理を自分も少し口にした。

「また私を見つめてる」ロキは言ったが、反射する街の灯りに照らされて肌を輝かせ、食事を堪能している彼の姿をどうすればソーは見つめずにいられただろう。ソーは瞬きをすると視線を外し、込み合った街路を歩く人々や車を見やった。

「どんな感じだったんだ？」短い間を置いてロキが尋ねると、その奇妙な声音は再びソーの注意を引くのに十分で、彼は視線を戻していた。ロキはパスタと野菜の載った皿をつつきながら、続く言葉を発する時もじっと目の前の皿を見つめていた。「あの人を初めて抱いた時。どんな感じだった？」

ソーは突然凍りついた思考を急いで活動させようとしながら相手を凝視していたが、移民船でのあの最初の夜のことを思い出していた。ロキが生身で彼の部屋を訪れ、確かにそこにいたことを。二人で語り合い、やがてロキが横を向いて笑みを浮かべると、「それじゃ、どこかに眠る場所を確保しないとな」と言ったことを。

そして、まだ戦闘の、そして痛みと悲哀と凄惨な勝利の興奮冷めやらぬソーは、それら全てに口が軽くなり、告げたのだった。「ここで眠ればいいだろう」

その時、ロキはしばし瞬きもせず彼を見つめていたが、笑みを大きくしていた。「自分のベッドをそう簡単に諦めるのか？」と、ロキは尋ねた。

その顔にあったからかうような茶目っ気のある表情は、ソーが彼の体温を感じられるほど近くに歩み寄り、返事をした時に消え去ったのだ。「いいや」と。

ロキの瞳孔が開き、ソーの手が伸びて彼の顎に触れるなり僅かに息を詰めたのも、全部分かるほど近くに彼は立っていた。「ソー？」ロキが尋ね、彼の顔を探るように見つめたが、逃げようとも、後退しようともしなかった。

「ん？」ロキの肌に対し、彼の戦慣れした指先は粗すぎるほどだった。だが、それはロキの顔を上へ、彼の方に向けるのを止めなかった。込み上げる感情の波に乗ると、胸にずっと抱き続けてきた願望を叶えようと行動に移さなかった理由を全て忘れていたのだ。

そしてロキは唇を湿らせ、視線がソーの口許に動き、それから周囲の全てが小さくなり、重要ではなくなっていった。

ソーは首を振り、現実に、このバルコニーに、そしてもう食べてもいないのにまだ料理を凝視したままのロキに意識を戻した。「それは…」彼は咳払いをする。「それは幸福な時間だった」

ロキはまだ俯いたまま頷いた。「それで、彼は喜んだのか？」

ソーは唐突に、そして鮮明に、思い出いした。ロキの頭が後ろに投げ出される様子。体の震える様子。そしてその目にぼんやりと浮かべられた快楽の様子を。「ああ」彼が欲に掠れた声で言うと、ロキの耳のてっぺんが赤く染まるのが見えた。「何故、そんなことを訊くのだ？」

ロキは皿の上で熱心にパスタを押し回す。「あの人が私にくれた思い出」やがて、彼は言った。「どれも…不幸なんだ。でも、少しは喜びを得られたのなら、良かった」

「だが足りなかった」ソーは言った。身体に宿った熱はすでに鈍っていた。

「ん」そして、ロキは唐突に食事を平らげた。「この世界には飽きた」彼は言った。「どこか新しい場所に行こう」

九

ロキはノーウェアに行きたいと言って、二人は宇宙を飛び回り、ソーが一度も訪れたことのない他の惑星にも出向いた。彼らが広範囲に渡って旅をしていたことを思えば、ガーディアンズに遭遇したのは、驚くべきことではなかったのかもしれない。

ソーはロキが彼を引っ張りこんだ施設で――「ここには食べ物とダンスがあるみたいだ」と、まるでそれが魅力的なものであるかのように、彼は言った――奥へ進んだところで扉の方からやってくる彼らを発見した。ちょうど、ネビュラの視線が彼らの姿を捉える前だった。外へ逃げる時間はない。ロキに低い声で告げる時間が辛うじてあるだけだった。「俺のロキを見たことのある者たちがこっちに来る。今だ」

ロキはそれ以上の忠告を必要とはせず、ソーの目の前でシフトした。ソーはただ、ロキが扉の方を向いていなかったことに感謝する他ない。背後からではシフトで変化した外見上の特徴はそれほどわかりやすいものではなかったはずだ。

ガーディアンたちがロケットに先導されて彼の方に向かって来ると、彼は強引に笑顔を浮かべた。ロケットが彼に呼びかける。「おい、デカブツ、なんだお前ぇ、こんなところで会うとはおもわなかったぜ」

「小さな宇宙だからな」ソーは彼らが次々と椅子を引っ張って来てテーブルの周りに座るのを見ながら答えた。空気中は青い煙で霞んでいる。この場所に流れる音楽のベース音が激しく響く。この何にロキが惹かれているのか分からない。

「まったくその通りだな」ロケットは言うと、給仕の注意を引こうと手を振った。

「で、あんたのオトモダチは何て名だ？」クイルが大きな笑みを浮かべてロキの隣にある椅子を引いた。その笑みを見たソーは唐突に彼の顔面を殴りつけてやりたくなる。「俺はスターロード」彼はロキに片手を差し伸べて言った。「俺のことはピーターって呼んでくれ」

ロキは愉快そうに彼と握手を交わした。「シギュン」彼女は言った。「ソーのことを知ってるの？」

「ああ、そうとも」クイルは言って、彼女の手の甲を親指で撫でた。「長い付き合いだ。最低でも一度は共に宇宙を救ってる」

「そして、こちらはネビュラ」ソーは唸り声を上げないよう気をつけながら紹介した。「ロケット、グルート、ドラックス、それにマンティスだ。ガモーラはまだ一緒にいないのか？」

クイルはほんの僅かに怯んだ。ネビュラが首を振る。「姉さんは一人になりたいって」彼女は言った。「だけど、元気にしてる。定期的に連絡を取り合ってるわ」ソーはこれに頷きかけた。

「で、君もアスガーディアンなのか？」クイルがテーブルに少し寄り掛かって尋ねる間も、ロケットはグルートがどのドリンクが飲めて、どれが駄目なのかと口論しており、マンティスは一緒にダンスをしようとドラックスの説得を試みていた。ロキが頷くと、クイルは笑みを深めた。「やっぱり」彼は言った。「アスガーディアンってのは誰もが大理石に彫り込まれた、神様的な美貌があるが、君、君はその中でも新たな基準を打ち立てているな」

ソーは少し強すぎる勢いでカップを振り下ろし、彼の方を見向きもしないクイルを睨みつけた。「そういうあなたはミッドガーディアンとのハーフ？」ロキは首を傾げて言った。

「ああ、俺は浅く広く色んな人種の特徴を持ってるぜ」クイルが言った。「中には俺が半分は神だっていうやつもいる」

「どっちの半分？」ロキが尋ねると、ロケットが酒の中に爆笑し、クイルが何をしようとしていたのだとしても、幸いなことに、その会話の流れを邪魔していた。ソーはそろそろ出ることを提案しようと口を開きかけたが、その時ロキが席を立ち、ダンスフロアの方を見て言った。「あっちはなんだか楽しそう」

彼女は少なくともマンティスは確かに楽しそうにしている方へと向かっていった。ドラックスの方は分かりにくく、彼はマンティスが頭を振ったり跳びはねたりしているところに近づきすぎる者たちを睨みつけることに専念しているようだった。ソーは彼らが席を立ったことにも気づいていなかった。

ソーはクイルが立ち上がるより、半秒遅く腰を上げていた。クイルが彼の肩を叩いて告げる。「心配すんな、俺に任せろ」彼はダンスフロアへほとんどスキップするような足取りで向かい、愕然とするソーを置き去りにしていった。

クイルはすぐにロキに追いつくと、彼女の背に手をやり、その耳に何かを囁きかけるために身を屈めた。彼女は肩を竦め、彼に向き直る。そして踊りはじめた。

ロケットが彼の腕を叩いた。「心配すんな」彼も言った。「頭の良さそうなレディじゃないか。少しすればあいつの金タマを膝蹴りするだろうさ」しかし、ロキは彼のどこにも膝蹴りをかまさなかったし、彼がロキの腰に手を置いて彼女に話しかけようと身を屈めた時も文句の一つも言わなかった。

「私はグルート」

ロケットが溜め息をつく。「だったら、ダンスに行きゃあいいだろ」

ロキが笑い声が、大音量で鳴り響く音楽よりも明瞭に奏でられると、ソーはピクリとして目を背けた。「お願いだから、彼を殺さないで」ネビュラが瞬きもせず彼を見つめて言った。「いつの日か、姉さんを悲しませるかもしれないから」

＃＃＃

ソーは誰も殺さなかったが、気が付けば作っていた拳を何度もリラックスさせなければならなかった。ダンスは夜更けまで続いたが、喜ばしいことに終わりはあったようで、それもロキが彼の方戻って来たかと思うとソーの水の最後の一口を飲み干し、宣言することで告げられたのだ。「ピーターが彼の船に招待してくれた。今夜は泊って行かないかって。ちょうどいいんじゃない？これなら部屋を狩りに行かなくてもいいし」

クイルはロキの背に手を置いている。ソーはその指を一本ずつ折るのにどれほどの努力をしなければならないか考えた。少しで抗議の声を上げるところだったが、ロキが肩の力を抜いていたのだ。嬉しそうに。頬を赤らめて。彼女のそんな反応を引き出したのが誰だったのか、考えたくはなかったが…

ベネター号は、それに近づく間もソーの目には特に変化があったようには見えなかった。クイルがロキを導きながら先頭を歩いており、この宇宙船がどれほどの戦闘を潜り抜けてきたか、自分の大袈裟に膨らませた重要性と、窃盗の冒険についてぺちゃくちゃと話していた。

ソーは彼らに眉をひそめ、その横をドラックスが寝落ちして彼の肩に頭を預けているマンティスを抱えて通り過ぎた。「私はグルート」グルートが言って、ソーの肩に手を置いた。

ソーは笑みを見せる。「お前もな。俺の部屋はまだあるのか？」今夜はその部屋に一人きりになるのだという、奇妙で嫌な予感がしていた。そこまでの道のりは問題なかった。中身は綺麗になっており、それ自体は安心できた。空の瓶も見当たらなければ、以前はうっすらとあった吐瀉物の異臭も感じられない。ただ、空っぽなだけだった。

ソーは溜め息をつくとベッドに腰を沈め、壁に寄り掛かって顔を擦った。横になって寝てしまおうと自分に言い聞かせた。ロキは好きな相手と好きなことをすればいいのだ。彼女は彼のロキではない。彼女は彼に何の誓いも立てていない。彼女は――

クイルについて何も知らない。しばらくして上体を起こすと、ソーは立ちあがった。せめて、クイルの評判について彼女に警告してやるべきだろう。部屋を出て、あの姿をしていながらもやはり聞き慣れているロキの笑い声に導かれ、心ならずも船の中を進み、ブリッジに辿りつくと、パイロット席に座ったロキの肩越しに身を寄せたクイルが、コントロールパネルの上に乗せられた彼女の手に自分の手を重ねているところに出くわした。

「待って待って」彼女は頬を赤らめ、目を瞬かせながらクイルを見上げて言った。「つまり、あなたがあれを盗んだ張本人――」

「何をしている？」ソーは戸口を潜ると、ロキがビクリと跳ねたことと、クイルが彼の方に向けた渋面に顔をしかめていた。

「別に何も」クイルが言った。「ただ、彼女に簡単な操縦法を見せてやってるだけさ。あとお喋りと。ちょっと酒もね」

これにロキは歯を全部見せるほど大きく口を開けてきゃらきゃらと笑い出し、言った。「そう、ちょっとだけね。ちょっとだけ、とっても美味しいお酒を」

彼女の砕けた表情を見たソーはクイルに視線を戻した。自分で認識できる前に怒りが一気に湧いた。ソーは唸り声を上げて彼の頬を殴った。「彼女に酒を飲ませたのか！？」その一撃の凄まじい勢いで、クイルは横の壁まで吹っ飛んだ。ソーはクイルのジャケットの前を引いて掴み上げたが、直後にはロキが彼の腕に掴みかかっていた。

彼女は唐突に素面に戻ったように怒鳴った。「何してるの！？なっ、彼を降ろして！」

先程の一撃で、彼女の声音に楽しげなものは少しも残っていなかった。ソーは目を瞬かせ、沸き起こった時と同様に一気に怒りが冷めた――彼女を一緒に連れて来てから、初めて笑う理由があったというのに、彼はそれを台無しにしたのだ。

ソーはクイルを放してやり――彼はジャケットを正すと、彼を睨みつけてきたので、あれほどの一撃を喰らいながらも意識を保っているということは、本当に半神なのかもしれない――ロキに背を向けた。「すまなかった」彼は強張った声で告げると踵を返す。「感情反応だった」

「ほんとにな」クイルが言ったが、ソーは彼の言葉など聞いてなどおらず、のしのしと船を横断して、ロキが…しようとしていることから離れた。

＃＃＃

ソーは自室に辿りつき、ベッドに腰を下ろし、膝に肘をついて前屈みになったことをあまり憶えていなかった。ドアが開いた時、まだ同じ姿勢を取っていた。少し躊躇いがちに部屋に入って来たのがロキであることは、顔を上げずとも分かっていた。

ロキは慎重に口を開いた。「私、あいつとは寝てないよ」

ソーの拳が疼く。噛みしめていた奥歯を離した。本当に気になっていたのはそんなことではなかったのだが、ロキにはそう思われていた方がいいかもしれない。「お前にはそうする権利がある――」

ロキは鋭い、呆れたような音を出し、ソーの垂れた頭の前をうろうろと歩き回った。彼女を見上げたくなかった。「分かってる。だけど、してない。するつもりもなかった。ただ、あいつと話す必要があっただけだ。だいたい、ほとんど酒なんて飲んでない。少なくとも、あいつが思い込んでたほどは飲んでない」

確かに、今のロキは酔っているようには見えない。元々、彼女はたいして飲酒はせず、今も昔もソーにはできなかったほど酩酊状態というものを常に避けていた。ソーはまだ床を見つめたまま「良かった」と言った。

彼女はついに歩き回るのを止めると、彼の目の前に立った。「私にはどうも」彼女はゆっくりと告げた。「最初に得た印象とは違って、あなたは酒のことに怒っていたように思える」ソーは彼女の足を凝視した。ちょうど目の前にあるのだ。「あなたは昔、私を酔わせようとしてたのに」彼女は不思議そうに言った。「いっつもね」

頬がピクリと動き、顔を背けると、彼は目を閉じた。その通りだ。過去にはほとんど趣味のようなものにさえなっていた。ロキと共に蜂蜜酒やワインを飲み、ロキの頬に上る朱を楽しみ、どれだけ飲んでも呂律が回らなくなることがないのを不思議に思った。

ソーはそれらの考えを脇に押しやった。彼女の質問に対する答えとしてはずれていることを口にする。「俺のロキが死んだ後、俺は何週間も食べず、飲まず、眠らなかった。俺は喪に服した。適切に、な。それからあいつを殺したクソ野郎の頭を叩き落とした」思い出そうとすれば、未だにサノスの血の臭いがするようだった。

「ソー…」

「それから五年間、俺は酒を飲む以外はほとんど何もしなかった。目覚めてから眠るまで、飲み続けた。手に入る物ならば何でもよかった。どうでも良かったんだ。戦うことはせず、働くこともせず、それに…」彼は手を空気に自分の失敗の全てを描き出そうと、手を緩く振った。「俺はただの飲んだくれだった。しかも、その間ずっと、あいつの体は…」

ソーの喉が締まった。稲妻を皮下に押さえ込むのに全身全霊の力を集中する必要があった。この船の中で雷を放つのは危険すぎる。一瞬だけ、ロキは沈黙していたが、一瞬だけのことで、彼女は問いかけていた。「彼の体が何だ？」

彼女が問いかけるだろうことは分かっていた。唇を強く噛み、その痛みに少しだけ安堵する。「宇宙に漂っていた。俺が置き去りにしたところに。俺は冒涜を――」目元を擦り、胸で疼く苦痛と失敗を消し去ろうとした。「それもまた、許されざる失敗の一つに過ぎないんだ」

「違う」ロキが言った。彼女の手がそっと頭のてっぺんに触れ、ソーは怯んだ。霞んだ眼を見上げれば、彼に相応しいものより圧倒的に多くの温もりを持った眼差しを向けられていた。彼女はその手を滑らせ、彼の頬を包み込んだ。「あなたのしたことで許されないものは何もなかった」

ソーは首を振りたかったが、価値のない自分に触れてくる彼女の手の感触を失いたくなくて、動かなかった。吠えるような笑い声を上げる。「違う、それは――」

「あの人はそのことであなたを赦しているよ」ロキが遮り、ソーの口から言葉と、肺から呼吸を奪った。ソーは絶句して彼女を凝視し、彼女の評価するような眼差しが彼の顔を探るのを見た。「あの人なら、あなたが何をしようと許す」

「どうしてそんなことが言える？」自分の声が苦々しく、聞き覚えのないものになった。苦悩で重々しい声だった。

ロキの口角が小さく穏やかな笑みの形を描いた。「だって、結局のところ、あの人は私でもあるから」彼女は言って、もう片方の手で彼の頬を包み、上体を屈めて頭のてっぺんにキスを落とすと、一拍置いて今度は彼の額に、柔らかでひんやりとした祝福をした。

ソーは思わず彼女に手を伸ばし、その腰を掴んでいた。強くは掴まなかったが、それくらいしか自制できなかった。顔を上に向ける。彼女の髪が彼の頬にかかり、その親指が彼の肌を撫でる。彼女の眼差しが彼の口許に下り、一瞬の考慮がまたしても彼の呼吸を奪うのだった。

「なあ」その瞬間、まるでこの船の主人だとでも言うように、ドアを潜ったクイルが言った。「もう一本、え、うわ！俺、君は、えーと、明らかに忙しかったな。ワオ、俺はてっきり、どうやら俺はすっかり――」

ロキは彼が最初の言葉を発した時点で弾かれたように顔を上げており、彼女の手の柔らかさが一気に遠ざかった。「ドアは閉まっていたはずだけど」と彼女は言った。

「ああ、うん、その通り。怒るのは当然だ。ただ、俺はてっきり…」クイルが手に持っていたボトルを空中で振った。「君は俺と、ほら、やりたいのかなぁって――」彼はソーが不快に感じるほど露骨なジェスチャーをしてきた。「――だけど、君がそっちを、苦悩の神を選ぶって言うなら、分かった。俺はただ――」

ロキは彼が喋る間も部屋を横断し、辿りついた途端にドアを閉めていた。その後、彼女はソーに背を向けたまま、ドアのコントロールパネルに手を置いていた。ソーの頭は言葉を連ねるどころか、ひとつの言葉を選ぶこともできないほど混乱し、思考が対立しており、彼女を見つめることしかできなかった。

「ここを出よう」彼女は振り向くことなく言った。「この船には飽きたし、これ以上クイルから必要なものは得られないと思う」

ソーはゴクリと喉を鳴らし、咳払いをした。「分かった」彼は反論するにはあまりに安堵していたので、そう言った。「どこに行きたいんだ？」

＃＃＃

二人は少数の荒廃した世界や霊廟のように感じる巨大な軍事施設の廃墟を訪れた。巨大な戦闘機械の残骸を回り込み、洞窟のような兵舎を抜け、血に染まった廊下を進み、それら全てを探索した。

「何故ここに来たんだ？」ソーは壊滅したサノスの帝国の残骸を漁りはじめて二日目になると、絶え間なく喉を駆け上って来ようとする吐き気を飲みこみながら尋ねた。

「知りたいからだ」ロキは答え、星図や記録を読み漁る。「長くは留まらない。ここがあなたにとってどれほど苦しい場所かは分かっている」

ロキにとってもこの場所にいるのは苦しいようだった。この星で過ごした数日の間に、彼を襲う悪夢が悪化していた。悲鳴を上げながら飛び起き、遥か過去にあった暴力に必死に抗い、その後には恐怖に見開かれた瞳と鉤爪のように曲がった指でソーにしがみつくのだ。

「ここを出た方がいい」ソーは彼が二度目にこのようにして目覚めた時に言った。彼の髪を撫でつけながらも、壁に反響する悲鳴がまだ聞こえていた。

「まだだ」ロキは身を捩り、壁を向いたので、ソーは背後から彼を包み込むようにして、彼が悪夢に見るものから覆い隠そうとした。ソーは常に斧を身近に置いていたが、彼らを襲う者はなにもなかった。彼らは放っておかれていた。彼ら二人と、過去と、夢だけがあった。

数週間後、ロキを捕らえていた何らかの奇妙な好奇心がついに満たされ、この場所を去ると決めた時、ソーは安堵の息を漏らしていた。近くにある商業惑星に降り立つなり、ロキは自分の姿見下ろして顔をしかめていた。「体を清めた方がいいな。ここに浴場はあると思うか？」

＃＃＃

結局のところ、浴場はあった。町には非常に評判の良い浴場を経営する女性がいて、その清潔さと湯の効能で知られているらしかった。ソーは癒しの水としての噂にはたいして耳を貸さなかったが、それよりも体にこびりついた汚れを落とすことが何よりの先決だった。

四本の腕と四つの瞬く目をを持つ女将に代金を渡すと、彼女は浴室へと彼らを案内した。汚れた鎧を脱ぎ落し、肌をきれいに擦り、大きな浴槽に入るのは、ほっと胸を撫で下ろすようなことだった。湯面からは湯気が立ち、仄かに花の香りが漂っていた。

ロキの方に視線をやるのを避けるため、ソーは急いで水に潜ると自分の沐浴に専念した。なにしろ、水は驚くほど透明だ。チラリと視線を向けることさえしない方が良さそうだ。傍に裸のロキがいて、程なくこの大浴槽に入って来るのだと考えるだけでも扱いにくい状況だった。

ソーは特に湯気が濛々とした場所を選ぶと、水の穏やかな抱擁に身を預けた。

どこからか柔らかな音楽が流れていたが、ロキが浴槽に足を踏み入れた時に立ったさざ波の音を掻き消すことはできなかった。ソーはすべきではないと分かっていながらも、うっすらと目を開け、彼が湯の中に下りる姿を眺めた。

彼は…美しかった。異なっていた。だが、ソーは彼の若く無傷な姿に慣れつつあった。あの時より華奢で、下腹部から下の方へはあの時と同じ黒い陰毛が――

ソーは目を閉じると水の中に潜った。肺が焼けるように痛むまでその場に残る。ロキは彼の向かい側、浴槽の向こう側に座り、ソーが期待していたほど寛げる環境ではなかった。ロキを前に、自分の体の反応を監視していては、それができるはずもなかった。程なくしてロキが立ち上がり、「私にとっては、もう熱は充分だな」と告げると、安堵していた。

彼が浴槽から上がるところを見ようともせず、ソー自身も立ち上がる前にタオルをごそごそとする音が聞こえるのを待った。自分も大浴槽から上がる間口を閉ざしていたソーもタオルを掴むと、急いで腰に回した。

「少しは気分も良くなった？」ロキが浴場の湯気の中を近づいて来て尋ねた。その髪は液体のように滑らかだ。白い肌には湯浴みの熱が点り、鮮やかに赤くなっていた。このような姿をしたロキを見るのは、妙な気分だ。傷痕を探してもどこにも見当たらないのだ。罪悪感と情欲が胸中に不快なしこりを生み出すと、ソーは顔を背けた。

口から零れるかもしれない声を信用できず、弾かれたように頷いて後退しようとしたのだが、突然肩に冷たい指先が触れて跳ね上がった。ロキが手を伸ばしており、ソーに触れた場所を見つめながら、指先をソーの鎖骨へと這わせ、多くの傷痕と皮膚の上を滑らせた。その瞳の瞳孔が開き、ほんの僅かに唇が開いていた。「やめろ」ソーは掠れた声で言った。

ロキは目をぱちりとさせると、彼の顔を見上げた。「違って見える」そう述べられた言葉には、不思議そうにする響きがあった。彼はまた視線を落とした。ソーは彼の眼差しが動き、彼の体の欠陥を眺める重みを感じた。その指先が更に下へ、盛り上がった筋肉を越えるとソーの腹部に向かい、ソーは彼の手首を掴んだ。

「それはいい考えではない」内心とてもよい考えだと思ったのだが、ソーははっきりと告げた。言葉が重く、掠れた響きが聞こえ、ロキが弾かれたように目を上げると、彼も同じ重圧を感じたのが分かった。ロキの頬はさらに色づいていた。

「どうして？」ロキは首を傾げて尋ねると、押し続けるのを止めることを知らないため、空いた手を上げてソーの脇腹に触れていた。ソーはそちらの手首も掴み、ロキが手の中で腕を捻ろうとすると彼を壁まで押しやり、その頭上にある岩に両手を縫い付けた。それ以上彼の体の上を彷徨ったりしないように。

とはいえ、この体勢は二人をあまりに近づけすぎていた。目の前に立つと、ロキの瞳孔がさらに大きくなるのが見え、ロキの眼差しが彼の目元から唇、そして再び目元に上がると同時に震える息を飲んだのを感じた。彼の手の平に素早く脈打つロキの鼓動が伝わった。

ソーは自制心を保とうと抗い、危うく戦いに負けるところだった。しかし、なんとか目を閉じて顔を背けたが、意図していたよりも強くロキの手首を握ってしまい、それに息を飲んだ音は下腹部に拳を叩きこまれたかのようだった。ロキはいつも少し強引にすれことを好み――

その考えを脇に置き、持てる力の全てで押し潰した。ロキは彼に質問をしていた。それを思い出し、それについて考えなければらない。ロキの体がいかに近いところにあるかではなく、どれほどソーが彼とこうするのを恋しく思っているかでもなく――

「それは」彼は言って、その声が彼の秘密の全てを暴いていた。「お前があいつじゃないのは分かっているんだが――」

「似たようなものだから？」ロキは好奇心と、僅かだったが、完全にソーの注意を引くに足るほど苦く弾けるようなものを声音に含めていた。ロキの唇には鋭く不快そうな、小さな笑みが刻まれていた。

「だが、彼がお前だった頃から愛していた」ソーが告げると、ロキが息を詰めるのを聞き、目を大きくするのを見た。血を巡る欲によって、彼を律していた全ての良心が黙らせられ、ソーは下を向いた。そうだ、この年齢の頃から彼はロキを愛していた。まだ傷もなく、世界によって壊される前の、ソーが触れることのなかった長く優雅な白い手足だけで作られていたような、この頃のロキを。

ロキは掠れた声を上げた。「でも、その時は彼を抱かなかった」ソーは彼の顔に視線を戻すと、気づかぬうちにさらに近くに寄り添っていたようだ。互いの鼻先が触れた。殴られたかのようにロキの吐息が彼の唇にかかり、見張られた目が彼を見ている。そして、ソーは欲情しているロキがどんな顔をするか分かっていたし、知らなかったとしても、これほど明確に顔に書かれた感情を見逃すことなど不可能だった。

「そうだな」ソーは認め、さらに近づき、ロキの顔には歓迎するものしか見当たらなかった。二人とも若かった時にロキを抱いたことはなかった。あの頃、二人の間にはあまりに多くの虚偽があった。そしてロキ、彼のロキは、同じようにして彼を求めてはいなかった。若いソーはただ絶え間なく切望し、そもそも抱くべきではなかった、報われぬ欲に苛まれていた。

だが、それは彼を止めることには繋がらなかった。否定するには強すぎる想いだった。その想いに溺れたことを憶えている。刃のように鋭い欲望が一歩ごとゆっくりと忍び寄ってきたことを憶えている。そしてロキは顔を上へ傾け、あたかもソーの心の中を覗き込み、そこにある飢えを全て見抜き、それらを満たすことを決めたかのように唇を湿らせた。

ロキの後ろ髪に指を滑り込ませ、そこで彼の頭を固定する必要があったために、ソーは手首を片方手放した。それから顔を寄せる。

「時間切れです」突然開いたドアの向こうから、冷たい空気と光と共に入ってくるなり、女将が言った。

ソーは弾かれたように彼女の方を向いて睨んだが、その時になって自分がいかに呼吸を荒げていたか気が付いた。彼女は片眉を撥ね上げ、彼に意地悪そうな笑みを投げかけた。「時間の延長はできません」その眼差しがロキに向けられると、ソーは反射的に動いて彼女の視線からロキを隠した。「ここでは、それを許可していませんので」

そして彼女は、まるで二人が出て行くのを確認するとでも言うように、そこに佇んでいた。ソーはロキを手放し、心の隅では女将が用意したタオルの粘り強さに感心していた。それらは大いなる試練にも耐え、なんとかしがみついていたのだから。鎧を召喚すると、女将はただ眉を上げるだけだった。

「またのご来店をお待ちしています」彼女はまだあの意地悪そうな笑みを浮かべて言った。「ですが、次回は別々の部屋を借りていただきますからね」

＃＃＃

彼らは他の星々を巡り、そのほとんどが特筆すべきものはなかったのだが、やがてロキが声を上げていた。「ヴォーミアと呼ばれる世界に行ってみたい」

ソーは朝食越しに彼を見やり、眉を顰めた。ロキは顔を上げようともせず、まったくの無頓着だ。「どこでその名を聞いた？」

ロキはチラリと彼に目をやると、肩を竦めた。「あなたの友人のネビュラが話していた。すごく興味を引かれてね。どうやって行くか、知ってる？」

「そこへ行くことはできる」ソーははらわたに感じる居心地の悪さを無視して言った。「だが、侘しい場所だと聞くぞ」

ロキは相槌を打ち、ナプキンで口許を拭った。「自分の目で見てみたいんだ」彼が言えば、ソーはただ頷くことしかできなかった。

ヴォーミアは侘しいどころの話ではなかった。実に惨めな世界で、ほとんどが惨めな山で埋め尽くされていた。ロキはそれを登ると言って聞かず、山頂に辿りつくと、惨めな祭壇を見つけた。

ソーはその横手を見やり、ガモーラが落ちた場所を――そして別の世界線では――ナターシャも落ちた場所を見た。「ここで俺は友人を亡くした」彼は静かに告げた。眼下の岩に遺体や血の痕は見当たらない。あの悲劇が起きた形跡がないことが、どういうわけか尚のこと酷い話のように思えた。ネビュラが一度、彼に話したことがある。ソーがサノスの首を落とした後、彼女はガモーラの遺体を見つけることができなかったのだと。

「どうやって？」ロキは彼の方へやって来て尋ねた。巨大な祭壇に刻まれた模様を調べていたようだ。ソーは唇を結ぶと、首を振った。

「あまり長居する必要はないから」ロキは慰めるように彼の腕に触れ、ソーは身震いした。

「好きなだけ時間を過ごせばいい」ソーは言って、崖に背を向けると、少なくともその犠牲を払うことだけはこの先もないのことに安心していた。宇宙全体を救える力の代わりにロキをあの岩場へ投げろと言われていれば…

ぶるり、と悪寒が走った。

＃＃＃

彼らはヴォーミアで一週間近く過ごすことになった。固い地面の上、奇妙な空の下に野宿をして。多くの夜は、どちらも知る古い話を語り合った。いつもの夜とは違う過ごし方だった。

ロキは現代の世界線については一度しか話題に上らせず、その問いを口にした時は岩場の上に寝そべり、星空を見上げて口角を下げていた。「魔女があなたにくれたオーブ。どういう仕組なんだ？」

ソーは溜め息をついた。どういう仕組みなのかは考えたくもなかった。与えられた一年と一日の期間があとどれほど残されているのかも分からない。これだけ旅を続けていると、時間の経過を見失いがちだった。「あと一つしか残っていない」彼は言った。「だから、お前に見せてやらねばならないだろうな」

ロキは説明する彼の話を、星空を見上げたまま聞いて、その夜は彼のすぐ横で身体を丸めていた。「寒いからさ」と彼は言ったが、ソーの知る限り、彼は寒さを感じることはないはずだった。

あるいは、悪夢の為だったのかもしれない。それは日が経つにつれ、悪化する一方だった。

「この先もずっと続くのか？」ソーはロキが目覚めるなり尋ねた。悲鳴を上げて起きたロキの目が恐怖に見開かれ、白目の中にくっきりと浮かぶ黒目が見えた。

ロキはソーの腕に指を食い込ませながら、激しく息を繰り返していた。しばらくして、呼吸がある程度落ち着いてきた。「わからない」彼は再び硬い岩場に身体を鎮めながら言った。「ずっとではないと思う」

「どうして、あいつはお前にこんなことをしたんだ？」岩の台座を吹き抜ける不気味な風の音を聞きながら、ソーが尋ねた。悪夢の理由と、彼のロキの意図について考えていれば、彼の脇に身体を押しつけてくるこのロキと、その肌が星明りに照らされてうっすらと輝いているように見えることに気を取られずに済んだ。

「あの人なりの理由があったんだ」ロキは言って、それ以上は何も言わなかった。翌朝、彼はここで何を達成しようとしていたにしろ、それが終わったことを宣言し、ニューアスガルドが恋しいと言ってミッドガルドに戻りたがった。

十

ソーは、ブリュンヒルデのニヤニヤとした表情に慣れ始めていた。彼を見る度に悲しみを滲ませる眼差しを向けられるよりは良かった。二人の来訪を知るなり、やって来た彼女の悪気のない冷かしに耐え、その夜に彼らの家で夕食を共にすると宣言したことにもそれほど抗議の声を上げようとは思わなかった。

彼女に言われて焼きたてのパンを取りに出かけ、帰宅した時になってソーは自分の間違いに気が付いた。家の中から彼女の声が漂って来るのが聞こえたのだ。「彼があなたを見つけたこと、本当に嬉しいんだ。彼は…とても不幸せだったから。長い間ね」

「へえ？」ロキが尋ねる。二人はキッチンで会話しているようだ。ソーは玄関のドアを大きな音を立てることで彼が帰宅したことを知らせるべきか、そのままその場で二人の会話を立ち聞きすべきかで迷った。

「ん」ブリュンヒルデが言った。「あの人は、たくさんのものを失った。彼にとって…とても大切だった人を含めて。私は心配だった…」ソーにも聞こえるほど大きくため息をつき、彼は扉を閉めて挨拶をした。

彼がキッチンに入っても、どちらも気まり悪そうな顔を見せなかった。夕食中も、二人の会話についての発言はひとつもなく、ブリュンヒルデはそれから数日間、町に残った二人の姿を見かけても、特別安堵の表情を見せることもなかった。

「この世界に飽きるんじゃないかと思っていたが」三日目に、雲を眺めるロキに向かってソーが言った。「いつもそうじゃないか」

「他の世界に行くだけの時間はない」ロキは頭上に渋面を向けたまま言った。

「時間ならたっぷりあるじゃないか」ソーが返すと、ロキは肩越しに彼を振り向き、口角を下げていた。

「ん」彼は言って、話題を変える。「今夜、町でダンスがあるんだって。行こうよ」

＃＃＃

二人はダンスを踊った。一日中釣りをした。ロキは釣りが嫌いだと分かった。海岸へ向かい、波が浜辺に打ち寄せる様子を眺めた。とても…良いものだと、ソーは思い至った。数ヵ月間、宇宙を彷徨った後では尚のこと、穏やかに感じられた。

また、とてつもなく誘惑的でもあった。こうして、ロキと共に穏やかな時間を過ごすのは。気が付けば、ソーは横目で彼を盗み見て、ロキの髪の流れ、その笑い声、その体の動きを追っていた。欲しいと思う反面、そうしてはならないことも知っていた。ある夜、彼は少しでも間を置こうと、ロキを置いて夕食を持って来ようと出掛けた。

帰宅すると、一階は空っぽで静かだった。一瞬、静かな焦りが体内を巡ったが、呼びかければロキが応え、二階へ来てほしいと言った。ソーは持ち帰った食べ物をテーブルに置くと、階段を上っていった。

ロキがベッドルームをうろうろとしているところに出くわした。ベッドのシーツを取って肩に掛けており、二人で過ごしてきた日々の間に伸びた髪を下ろし、顔には渋面が浮かんでいる。裸足だ。ソーが戸口を潜って入ってくると、驚いたようだ。

「こんなところにいたのか」ソーが言った。「何をしているんだ？何かあった――」

その言葉はロキが足を止め、一気にシーツを床に落とした途端に干上がった。

彼は裸だった。どこまでも広がる滑らかな素肌を晒し、体の横で拳を作っていたが、両手を開くと、覚悟を決めたような面持ちでソーの方に足を踏み出した。ソーは一歩下がり、常識がなんとか思考の先頭にまで血路を開いた。ロキは決して嬉しそうには見えない。その表情も、体の強張りも。

ソーは戸枠にぶつかり、直後にはロキが目の前まで来て、彼にもう一歩近づくと、手を上げて彼の顔に触れようとした。身体が憶えていることに従い、ソーは相手の体に手を置くと、引き寄せるのではなく、優しく彼を押し返していた。「待て」なんとか声を絞り出すと、下に向かって血が一気に流れていくのを、あの獣のような欲に命が吹き込まれるのを我慢した。「待て、何をしている？」

ロキは彼の手の中で身を捩り――ああ――言った。「何をしてるように見える？あんたはどうして――私を抱きたいのは知ってる」その時、彼はどこか悲しげで苛立ったように聞こえた。欲に駆られたような熱がない。ソーの手の中で、彼の筋肉はどれも硬直していた。

「嫌がるお前を抱きたいとは思わない」ソーは唯一言える言葉を告げた。「それだけは、一度もなかった」その考えは、たとえ裸のロキが目の前にいても、血に宿った熱を一気に奪うほどには苦々しかった。また別の考えが押し寄せてきて、彼は怯んでいた。「もし、俺がお前にそんなことをさせたかったと思わせたなら――」

ロキは彼から身を捻って逃れると、彼の髪に指を挿しこんでピシャリと言った。「止めてくれ。それは――それはやめてくれ。また罪悪感に駆られたりしないで」ぎごちなく身を屈め、シーツを手に取ると、ありがたいことにまた体に巻き付けた。

ソーは呼吸を再開する程度には力を抜いた。「それなら――いい」一瞬、身体を動かすにはどうすれば良いのか忘れそうになった。「では、なぜだ？」

ロキは顔を顰め、ベッドの端に腰を下ろした。顔を上げると、あまりに若く、幼いくらいに見え、ソーの胸の中心が疼いた。彼は慎重な様子で言った。「あなたであってほしかったんだ」

ソーは彼を凝視する。「何が俺であってほしいと？」

ロキは横を向き、唇が薄くなり、自分の体とベッドを示した。「それは――誰である必要もない」ソーは言って、下腹部の熱に自分の良心が負けてしまう前に部屋から逃げ出そうかと本気で考え始めた。

「必要はある。その日が来る」ロキは彼の方に視線を戻すと、その目には何かにとり憑れたような色があった。「もっと思い出せるようになってきた。悪夢の中だけでなく。私――どんなものだったか知ってしまったんだ。あの人の、初めてが。それで…私にとっての初めてが、あんな風になってほしくないんだ」

ソーは戸枠を掴んだ。ロキ――彼のロキ――は過去の恋人や、過去にあったどんな性行為に関しても一度も口を割ることはなかった。だが、確かにびくびくしていたし、ソーが思っていたよりも快楽を拾うのが遅かった。そこに何かがあると、過去にあった何かがそうさせているのだと、ついぞ名が与えられることはなかった痛みの原因があるのだと、あの時のソーでさえ気が付いていた。

「誰が――」

「あなたは知らない方がいい」ロキはピシャリと答え、それから両手を捻り合わせて小さく笑った。「私だって知らない方が良かった。知りたくなんて――」頭に入り込んだ思考を振り払うように首を振り、再びソーに視線を据えた。「だけど、あなたは私を愛してる。私は…それが欲しい」

ソーの肋骨が彼の肺に噛みつくかのようだった。「お前は俺を愛していない」彼は言った。それなのに、相手はこれを求めたのだ。その表情に静かな自暴自棄を滲ませて。「こういう風には…俺を愛していない」

ロキは瞬きせずに彼を見据えている。「いずれ愛する」

今朝起きた時には、こんな会話をすることになるとは考えもしなかった。この先も、この会話を持つことはないと思っていた。彼は首を振って言った。「俺は…ロキ――」

ロキは再び立ち上がると、彼の目の前まで移動し、片方の腕に掴みかかった。「もしできることなら、あなたは彼に起きたことから守ってあげただろう？そうだろう？だけど、もう彼を守ることはできない。彼にはもう、起きたことなんだから。だけど、私にはまだ起きてない。お願いだ」ソーの頬に触れ、またシーツを落とすと、顎を高く掲げていた。「お願い」

そして、ソーはいつだって彼を否定することなどできなかったのだ。彼にこれを否定することは残酷に、それ以上に悍ましく感じられた。この先何が彼を待ち受けているのか、それを知ることになってしまったのはソーのせいだ。その悲劇が起きることを知りながらも、刻一刻と近づいてくるそれをただ待ち続けなければならないのは。それに、ここでソーが彼の望みを否定したとすれば？彼は望みを叶える…別の誰かを探すだけだ。あるいは若い方のソーに身体を開くかもしれない。あの愚かで、初めての夜に与えるべき敬意を示すこともなく、自分の欲だけを満たすような相手に。

ソーはゴクリと喉を鳴らし、ロキの髪を後ろに撫でつけた。「お前は待てる」優しく告げれば、水銀のように駆け抜ける感情がロキの瞳に浮かぶ様子を眺めた。

「いいや、私は待てない」ロキは言って、つま先立ちになると、口づけをしてきた。あまり良くないキスだった。固く、強引で、強張った。ソーは相手の全身が緊張しているのを感じ、その頬を手で包み込むと宥めるように押し返した。じっと見つめてくるロキを見返し、ゆっくりと顔を寄せると、彼に相応しいファーストキスを与えるためにそっと優しげな口づけをした。

その口付けにロキが身を任せてくるまでに、しばらくかかった。腕を硬直させるのではなく、そっと動かすまでに。驚きと欲望に小さく息を飲む音を立てるまでに。それからソーは彼を引き寄せ、キスを深めると、彼にとって失われたものに触れ、再び味わっているという事実に、一気に甘い快楽と痛みに満たされた。

「ベッドは？」ソーが彼の顎の付け根に鼻を擦りつけると、ロキは喘ぐように言った。両手でソーの肩を掴み、彼の纏っているシャツにしわを寄せている。

「ちゃんとそこまで行く」ソーは約束し、ロキが息を飲んで背をしならせる場所にキスをした。胸中に抱いた感情の全てが絡み合い、いずれ解きほぐす必要のある硬い結び目を作っていたが、それは後回しにしなければ。後回し。彼の股間にロキが身体を押しつけてこなくなってからのこと。

ソーは若い頃にしたかったように彼を手に入れることはしなかった。あの頃の自分は愚かなクソ野郎だった。そして、僅かな躊躇いの後、同じだけの欲望を持って彼に応えた、自分自身のロキを手に入れた時のようにも、彼を得ようとしなかった。

ソーは彼をベッドへと運び、可能な限り優しく、丁寧に、そして徹底的に彼を解きほぐし、最終的にロキはソーの短い髪を硬い指先で掴みこんで、シーツの上にぐったりと横たわっていた。ソーは彼のヒップにそっと口づけをし、いつの日かそこに存在することになる傷痕を恋しく思い、上体を起こしかけた。

ロキは彼の腕に掴みかかった。素肌は紅潮し、ぼんやりと霞みがかった目を上げ、強く噛んでいたために赤くなった唇を開いた。「どこへ行くの？」

ソーは肩を竦め、馬鹿みたいに思った。まだベッドにある毛布に手を伸ばし、ロキの体を覆い隠そうとした。「お前は――俺は――ちょっと浴室に行くだけだ」ロキが求めたものは与えたつもりだったし、それ以上のものを奪うつもりなどなかったのだ。彼の手だけで充分の快楽を与えられたはずだ。

体を動かし、ロキは上体を起こすと彼の腕を引いた。「嫌だ」彼は言った。「分かってくれたかと思ったのに」

ソーはたいして何も分かっていない気分でロキを凝視し、ロキの頬が薔薇色に染まり、それが首まで広がる様子を眺めていた。ロキがもう一度彼の腕を引く。「私が欲しいのは…必要なのは――あなたに抱かれたいんだ。ここで。今」

裸体を染め上げ、髪を身だし、唇を噛んで、微妙にソーの目を見ないロキの様子を見れば、すでに完全に乱れ切った後に見える。相手から何かを返される期待をせずに、彼に触れ、快楽を与えることはまだいい。しかし。ソーは凍りついた。

「ソー」ロキは片腕を彼の首に引っ掛け、口づけをすると、ソーはそれを返さざるを得ず、随分と早く学習するものだと感心してしまった。「ソー」ロキは繰り返し、再びマットレスに引き摺り下ろし、ソーが彼に覆い被さるようにした。「お願い」ロキは大胆にも片手を下ろし、握りしめた。

ソーはぶるりと体を震わし、それまで彼を抑えていたものが千切れ、ボロボロに崩れていった。もう長いこと求めていたのだ。もう一度、彼の下でロキの体が彼を求めて浮き上がるところを感じることを――

シャツを脱ぐときに生地が破れ、裂かれた布を横に放り投げると、きちんとロキに覆い被さった。ことをゆっくりと進める。慎重に。ロキは――これが初めてなのだ。まっさらで、それで、同じなのに異なる。頭に浮かぶ比較の一つひとつに、ソーの胸が切なく軋んだ。それらを脇に置こうとしてもそれは不可能だった。ロキの指先が彼の形や傷痕の上を掠め、ソーがちょうど良い場所に触れる度に、指先が食い込んだ。ソーが憶えている、相手の好む場所を。

彼のロキはソーが初めてその中に押し入った時に頭を後ろに投げ出し、全身を流布わせるようなことはしなかったし、口走ることもしなかった。「待って、待って――ちょっと待って」

ソーはロキの片脚を腕に引っ掛け、両手をロキの形の両側に突いた体勢で静止した。腹部と背中の筋肉がびくりと跳ねた――これほど誰かに近づいたのは、もう何年も前の話だ――彼の肉体は快楽を求めてやまなかった。しかし、彼はこの数年で少なくとも自制心は修得していた。

「嫌なら――」彼は掠れ、低く轟くような声で言いかけ、その声にロキは息を飲んで腕に掴みかかって来た。

「嫌じゃない」ロキは少し身動ぎし、また息を飲んだ。「でも――ちょっと待って」ソーは顔を傾けてロキの手に頬を押しつけると、新しい感覚に慣れようとするロキの激しい、きつそうな呼吸に耳を傾けた。ソーのロキは彼の大きさにそこまで感心したを見せず、彼を受け入れることにそこまで苦労しなかった、初めての恋人だったのだ。

ここにいたって、彼のロキがなぜ初めて貫かれた時にこうして一旦中断する必要性を見出さなかったのか、疑問に思いはじめ――

「いいよ」ロキはシーツに向かって頷き、パチパチと目を瞬かせ、唇を湿らせながら言った。「これで、わたし、あなたも、動いて」

ソーは脳裏に浮かんだ疑問を脇に追いやり、目の前のことに集中した。ゆっくりと、慎重に動き、ロキの呼吸が鋭くなりすぎる度に腰を止め、やがてついに二人の間に距離がなくなり、ロキは大きな目を瞬かせることなく彼を見上げ、呟いていた。「あっ、それ――それは、わたし――」ロキの眉間に僅かにしわが刻まれる。「これ――よくわからな――みんないつも――」

突然、耐え難いほど愛しい気持ちが湧き上がってくると、ソーは彼に微笑みかけた。「よくないか？」問いかけると同時に僅かに動き、片手で体重を支えながら、空いた手でロキの腰の角度を変えた。

「そういう――そんなこと――私はいつもみんな大袈裟に話してると思ってたから――ソー！」

初めてソーが腰を引き、もう一度押しこんだ時、どのようにするべきかは身体が憶えていたのだが、ロキの表情が変わる様子を楽しんだ。優しく、穏やかなリズムを刻んだ。ロキはそれでも腕を振りかぶり、ソーの皮膚の上を指先が走り、反射的に背を逸らすと同時に毛布を鷲掴みにしていた。

「なにを――ソーっ！」彼のロキはこのように嬌声を上げることはなかった。快楽をもっと静かに楽しんでいた。しかし、二人とも同じように紅潮し、生白い肌全体が薔薇色に染まり、快楽に溺れると目の焦点がどこか遠くを見るようになった。

「俺に任せろ」ソーは告げ、それを証明した。一つひとつの動きをコントロールし、一定のリズムを刻んでいると、やがてロキが彼の下で小刻みに震えながら、達していた。汗だくになっり、頬に髪を貼りつかせたロキが再びシーツの上にぐったりと倒れ込むと、ソーは動きを止めた。

口許が和らぎ、目を半分閉じたロキが横たわる様子を、ソーは見つめる。彼のロキも毎回、終わるとこの表情を見せた。まるで、自分自身の解放にあまりに虚を突かれたために、周りにある壁が全て取り払われたかのような。同じ表情を再び見ることになるとは、なんとも甘い拷問だった。

ソーは目を閉じて顔を背けると、ロキの膝の下に入れた腕をゆっくりと引き出し、身体を引こうとした。

まさかロキが悲鳴を上げてベッドから浮き上がり、彼の首に腕を回してソーをより深くに咥え込み、その感触にまた悲鳴を上げるとは思わなかった。ソーの口許で激しく呼吸を繰り返し、背中の長い筋肉を震わせながら、問い質してきた。「どこへ、行くの？」

「俺は――」自分自身の解放を堰き止め、このようにしてロキを腕に抱きながら思考を巡らせるのは酷く困難だった。「俺はただ――」

そこでロキは彼の後頭部を掴んでキスして来た。「あなたに行ってほしくない！」彼はソーの唇に言葉を吐き出した。「高尚でいようとするな！私をベッドに押し倒せ！あんたは私を愛してると言った！証明しろ！」

ロキが身を捩り、あまり成功はしていなかったが、自ら腰を振ろうとしながらも彼に怒鳴りかけられるのは、ソーには耐えられなかった。唸り声を上げ、二人でマットレスに倒れ込むと、勝利に満ちたロキの上げる、悦に入った声を飲みこんだ。自制心も吹き飛び、腰が勝手に相手の中に打ち込まれる中、背を丸めると、ロキの口からは絶え間なく美味な嬌声が上がった。

ロキは乱れ、唇を開けたまま彼にキスをし、ソーの肩に両腕を回した身体もほとんど半分に折られ、やがて呂律の回らない言葉を発していた。「あっ、わたし…」

「ああ」ソーはまたも角度を変えると、大胆にもさらに強く、さらに速く腰を動かした。背骨の付け根のほうに圧がかかり、下腹部に甘い熱がとぐろを巻いた。二人の体の間に片手を入れればロキは彼の口許で喘ぎ、精を溢したあとにもソーが動き続けるとその声は更に大きくなり、彼の体の揺れや震えの全てがソーをさらに奥へと引き込んだ。

彼が解放を得た時、壁を震わすほど大音量の雷鳴が轟き、いつまでも鳴り響いていた。ロキは鋭く唐突に笑い出し、ソーは小さく吹きだすと、恥ずかしくなって体を起こした。

ソーを逃がすまいとロキが彼に掴みかかり、一気に笑い声も掻き消えていた。二人は互いに強くしがみついたまましばらくの間その体勢を保ち、やがてロキが身動ぎして彼の頬にそっとキスをすると、ソーの顎に鼻を擦りつけて囁いた。「ありがとう」

ソーは硬く目を閉じ、相手の肌や汗のにおいを嗅いでいると、一瞬だけ過去に飛ばされたような気持ちになった。何かが胸の奥で燃えている。言葉を見つけられずにぎこちなく頷くと、ゆっくりと体を離した。今度は、ロキも彼を引っ張り戻そうとはしなかった。

ソーは呼吸を整えることができなかった。目の前が真っ暗になり、毛布を掴んでロキにかぶせると、視界が泳ぐ中、ロキの額にキスを落とした。身体が勝手に動いて部屋を出て浴室へ移動すると、なんとかしてドアを閉じることができた。洗面台を掴んで上体を倒し、胸に感じる鋭い痛みが和らぐまで鋭く震える呼吸を繰り返すと、屈みこんで顔に水をかけた。

＃＃＃

やがて、ソーは浴室を出た。奇妙な感覚だ。頭が霞がかり、雲に包まれているかのようで、彼は寝室から離れていった。リビングのソファに腰を下ろすと、膝に肘を置いて前屈みになり、口を両手で覆った。

しばらくして、廊下を近付いてくる足音がした。「ソー？」ロキが呼びかける。ソーはチラリと横目で彼を見た。ロキは服を着ており、袖口を弄りながら部屋に入って来た。ソーの向かい側に座り、その一つ一つの動きがとても慎重だった。ソーは硬く目を閉じた。

「あなたを傷つけてしまった」長い沈黙の後、ロキが告げた。

ソーは首を振り、両手で頭を抱えるように持つと、頭皮に指先を強く押しつけた。「違う」彼は言った。なにしろ、どう見ても彼の感じている痛みは全て自業自得だからだ。「違うんだ――ただ。俺は俺のロキを連れ戻すためにお前をここに連れてきたのに…」口の中が灰になった気がして、言葉が掻き消えていった。その道からなんと遠くまで来てしまったのだろう。

「いいや、あなたはそんなことしていない」ロキは鋼のように確かで冷静な口調で告げ、その言葉はこんがらがったソーの思考をナイフのように鋭く裂いた。ソーは目を見開いて顔を上げる。ロキは彼の目の前にある椅子の端に座り、片手で顎を支え、彼を見据えている。

「何だと？」ソーは顔をしかめる。「いいや、俺は確かに――」

「いいんだ、ソー」ロキはほとんど分からないほどささやかに、片方の口角を持ち上げて言った。「もう、自分に嘘をつく必要はないんだ。もう、私たちにはそんなことをしている時間が残されていない。一年と一日が終わった」

気が付けばソーは身構えており、心臓の鼓動が早くなっていた。「何の話をしているのか分からない」彼は言った。「俺はそんなつもりは――そんなことをしようとは」彼は自分たち二人の間を示して言った。「絶対にそんな――」

ロキは片手を振る。「分かってる。あなたは未来のために私をここに連れてきたんじゃない。あなたは過去のためにそうしたんだ」ソーの息が喉の奥に貼りついた。息を吸うことも吐くこともできない。

「違う」ソーは言った。自分の耳にもその声は異質に聞こえ、それはまるで遠い場所から叫び声を上げているのに、うまく声が届いていないかのようだった。均衡が崩れたような気がした。それこそ、足元で世界が傾いたかのように。視界が歪み、頬が濡れた。

脳裏に浮かぶロキの姿を振り払うことができない。彼のロキ。ヴァルハラの大広間にある黄金の扉の前に立ち、立ち去る彼を見送る間も、その顔には何ら表情が浮かんでいなかった。あるいは、彼の想像上の僅かな悲嘆の眼差し以外は。ロキは片眉を撥ね上げて尋ねた。「何が違う？」

ソーは歪んだ彼の顔を見据えた。彼があるべきだった姿、ソーが求めていた彼の、なのに同時にあまりにかけ離れており、高い背に華奢な身体、そして黒い影となって。「違う、俺はお前にあいつを連れ戻してほしかっただけなんだ。だけどできなかった。お前は初めからそう言っていたのに、俺が――」

ロキは短く、否定的な音を出した。「もちろんできる。そして、あなたはそれを知っている」彼は言った。

気が付けば、ソーは口をあんぐりと空けていた。一瞬後にはそれを何とか閉じていた。胸が痛い。「違う、その方法はない。お前たちは二人ともそう言った」

ロキは空いた手を振った。「死者を蘇らせることはできない、それは確かだ。あなたが私に求めたことを達成することは、まだできる。初めから、誰も死なないようにすればいいだけだ」

ソーの胸を締め付けていたものがさらに強くなった。ロキの目の暗さと、その口に浮かぶ微笑みを凝視した。「未来を変えることはできない」彼は掠れた声で言った。「そんなことをしてはどうなるか、予想もつかない。そのせいで変えられた運命がどれだけ悪い方向に進むかも。俺が望んでいたのは、こんなことでは――」

「いいや、これこそがあなたの望んだことだ」ロキはより笑みを深め、その目が鋭く光り、細くなるにもかかわらず、声音は実に穏やかだった。一瞬だけ、その疲れ果てた表情がいやに見覚えのあるものに見えた。だが、光の悪戯だったのか、それは直ちに掻き消え、その顔にあった線も消え、辛うじて成人したばかりの若く滑らかな顔が目の前に残された。

「違う」ソーは搾り出すような声で否定した。

「いいや」ロキは首を傾げて言った。「それこそが、あなたが初めから望んでいたことだ。だからこそ、あなたは私にどうすれば良いのか見せてきたし、何故それが必要な事であるのか説得しようとした。だからこそ、何ヶ月もかけて私を宇宙の隅々まで連れて行き、私が必要な情報と知識を集められるように計らった。そもそも、私を選んだこと自体がこの目的のためだったんだ、ソー。あなたはオーディンのところやフリッガ、あるいは他にいくらでもいる、より魔力の高い魔術師のところを訪れることもできたのに。あなたが私の下へ来たのは、私なら、あなたのためにこの重責を背負うと知っていたからだ」

否定がソーの舌の上に燃える石炭のように乗せられていた。発することも、完全に飲みこむこともできずに。彼の言葉は槍で突き刺されるかのようだった。ソーは怯み、視線を動かすと、それがロキに対するのと同じくらい自分に対しても肯定を表しているも同然だと承知していた。

「そして、私は必ずそれを成功させる」ロキは重い沈黙に向かって宣言した。ソーは歯を噛みしめ、目を閉じ、反論すべきだと分かっていた。そうしてはならない理由を理解させ、リスクのことを考えさせ…「あなたが必要としていることを達成する。全てを正してあげる」

ソーは引き攣る息を吸い込んだ。喉が機能してくれない。掠れ、搾り出すように一言だけ言った。「何故？」

ロキは瞬きせずに彼を見つめていたが、頬が染まると唐突に視線を外した。その手が上がって額に指を這わせた。ソーのロキが彼に触れた場所だ。「あの人があなたのために命を捧げたのと同じ理由だ。あなたが私のところに来て、私に、この全てを求めたのと同じ理由」

ソーの胸を締め付けるものがさらに強まり、肋骨が肺と心臓に押しつけられた。「ロキ――」

「さて、私が元の時代に帰れるよう、最後のオーブを貰う時が来た。そうしてもらわないと、このままここに残りたくなる。でも、それでは私たちどちらにとっても公平ではない。あなたのロキにとっても。私のソーにとっても」

ソーは目を閉じ、胸に浮かんだ荒れ狂う感情に抗った。抗議し、叫びたかったが、結果的にはそれは上辺だけのものであり、彼を槍のように貫いた安堵がそれを物語っていた。ロキが語った言葉はどういうわけか真実になった。あるいは、ソーがうまく覆い隠したと思い込んでいた真実が暴かれただけなのか。

腰にある袋に手を伸ばすと、最後のオーブを指で掴み――魔女は知っていたのだと、その時に気づいた。初めから一年だと彼女は告げたし、オーブも四つ渡してきた――目の前にあるテーブルの上に、瞳を閉じたままそれを置いた。

ロキが消えるところを見たくはなかった。

「ありがとう」彼は掠れ、搾り出すように言った。この重荷を背負ったロキに相応しい感謝をどう示せばよいのか分からなかった。彼が本当は何を望んでいたのかを見抜いたことに、そして…彼のためにしてくれたこと全てに対して。言葉だけでは甚だ不十分に思えた。

「まだ私に感謝はしないで」ロキは言って、そしてその声音の奇妙な響きに驚いてソーが顔を上げる、それは素早く、獰猛な一撃に迎えられるためだった。最初の一撃をソーは驚愕して阻んだ。ロキでは彼に力で及ばない。特に、この年齢であっては。

しかし、ロキはいつだって機転が利いた。この年齢であっても。そしてソーは刃が肋骨の隙間に刺し込まれ、上へ向かって裂かれると、強烈な苦痛に息を飲んでいた。悲鳴を上げるつもりが、窒息するような音しか出てこない。そして彼を捉えたロキは両腕で彼を抱え、床にゆっくりと倒した。

冷たい痛みに支配されながらも、ソーは彼を唖然と見上げた。以前にもロキに刺されたことは、それこそ星の数ほどある。しかし、彼はこれまで狙いを定めてきたことはなかった。いつも臓器や血管を全て避け、問題なく治癒する場所を選んで来た。

この刃はしっかりと狙いが定められていたが、彼はソーと共に床に倒れ込むとそっと宥めるような声を賭け、ソーの斧に手を伸ばすと――名付けられるほど立派なものではない――ソーの胸に置き、ソーの指がその柄を掴むように丸め、そうする間もずっとそのあけすけな顔には悲しげな表情が浮かべられていた。ソーはなんとか声を絞り出した。「なぜ？」

そして、ロキはソーが武器をしっかりと掴むように指を抑え込むと、痛みに耐えるような微笑みを見せた。「あなたがどうなるか分からない」彼はソーの手に自分の冷たく確かな手を重ねて言った。「私が去った後。だけど、どうなるか想像はできる。あなたには幸せな未来が用意されていない。ここにそれはない。ここにはただ悲しみと苦しみと緩やかな消失があるだけ。愛しい人、それはあなたに相応しい最期ではない」

ソーはぐるぐると回る焦点を合わせようと瞬きをし、ロキの言葉の意味を理解しようとしながらも、うまくいかなかった。ロキは素早く瞬きを繰り返し、震える笑顔の中で瞳が煌めいていた。「だけど、こうすれば」彼は言った。「こうすれば、あなたはヴァルハラへ行く。あなたは…あの人と一緒にいられる。私は彼に対しても、返すべき恩があるのだから」

ソーは彼から目を外すことができなかった。それに、他の全てが苦痛と共に消えていったようだ。あるのは彼に回されたロキの腕、彼の手の中にある斧、そして、どこか遠くで彼を呼ぶ角笛の音と、晴れやかな夏の日の香りだけだった。

なんとか斧から片手を外すと、よろよろと伸ばされ、ロキの白い頬に触れた。ロキの髪に指を挿しこみ、僅かに残された力で彼を引き寄せると、ロキはそっと、傷ついた声を漏らし、彼に寄り添った。

まるでこれ以上ソーに傷を負わせるの恐れるかのように、ロキは優しく、そっと彼に口づけた。ソーは互いにくっつき、濡れたロキの睫毛が下りるのをそのまま見ていたくて、目を開けていた。この瞬間がいつまでも続いてほしかった。いつまでも…

「しーっ、しーっ」ロキは彼の唇に対して囁きかけ、頬にもキスをすると、彼を抱きしめたままその鼻梁に、そして額にもキスをした。

肋骨の間に残っていた最期の息をつく時、ソーは一緒に「ありがとう」と言葉を出していた。それから角笛の音と、懐かしい花の香りを辿り、この先の展開を全て、ロキの手に残していった。

＃＃＃

顔を照らす暖かで明瞭な太陽の光と、その熱を宥めるそよ風を感じた。角笛の音と、海鳥の鳴き声が聞こえる。ソーが目を開けば、視界に飛び込んできたのは青い空、遠くに連なる、豊かな森林で青緑に染まった山々とその向こうに広がる海の白波だった。

彼は鎧を纏っていたが、手に感じる重みはどこか異なっていた。不思議とぼんやりとした感覚で腕を見下ろしてみれば、手にしっかりと握られたミョルニルを発見し、それの姿を見たとたんに胸の中央を蹴られたような気がした。

鼻にツンときた感覚を押し戻すように瞬きをして顔を上げる。彼は黄金の長屋にまっすぐと通じる道の上に立っていた。この数ヶ月、必ず夢に現れた黄金の大広間だ。

その階段に、ぽつんと座る人影があり、ソーが見詰めている間に立ち上がると、手に持っていた林檎が転げ落ちた。ソーは肺から勢いよく駆け上り、響き渡るような笑い声を上げると、ロキが最初の一歩、また一歩と踏み出し、ついには走りはじめると同時に宙に飛び上がった。

ソーは粉塵を巻き起こしながら彼の目の前に着地すると、ロキを抱き上げ、顔を包み、切なるキスを交わした。頭上には完璧な太陽が燦々と降り注ぎ、海鳥が鳴き、どこか、遠い何処かでは角笛が鳴って彼を故郷へと呼び戻すのだった。

コーダ

ソーは見つめられている曖昧な感覚に、ゆっくりと目を覚ましていた。肌触りの柔らかな毛布の中に横たわり、片方しかない目を僅かに開けば、すでに目を覚まし、片肘を突いて彼を見つめているロキが隣にいた。その物思わしげな面持ちは、窓から零れる夜明け間近の薄明かりの中ではあまりに鋭い。

ソーはぶつぶつと呟いた。「死者を起こすほど大声で考えているな」

ロキは鼻を鳴らし、ソーには分からない奇妙な愉快さがあっという間に表情を駆け抜けていた。「そうかもね」彼は言って、手を伸ばすとソーの短く刈り上げられた髪に指を通した。髪を切り落とされたことは、どうにもまだ馴染むことができない。髪の重みが感じられないのは妙に感じられたし、それ以上に片目が無くなっていることが妙な気分だ。

その考えを脇にやり、代わりに真夏の暑さの中、ロキの冷たい指の動きと、毛布の下で押しつけられる心地よくひんやりとした肌の感触を堪能した。この距離の近さには未だにドキドキする。ロキがタイタンの狂気に満ちた計画を嗅ぎつけたことで、全宇宙を巻き込んで長いこと繰り広げられたサノスとの戦争の中で、彼はロキの心を苦労して手に入れた。

ソーはその考えも脇に置いた。サノスは自身が築いた帝国が壊滅した後、その廃墟の下に埋もれた。最終的には、怒り狂った彼らの姉の方がサノスなどより余程酷い損害を齎したものだった。オーディンの寿命が尽きる前に、アスガルドの人口の大半を他の世界に移住させることができたことを感謝する他なかった。

「今度はどっちが大声で考えているのかな？」ロキは彼の注意を引くだけの力で、ソーの頭皮を爪でそっと掻きながら、楽しげに尋ねた。

「瞑想的な朝なのかもしれない」ソーは言うと、彼も指先をロキの体に這わせ、その肌から引き出した震えを堪能した。「俺たちがこうやってミッドガルドに辿りつくまでのことを考えていたんだ。お前の方こそ、こんな朝早くに何を考えていたんだ？」

ロキは不明瞭な声を上げ、肩に頬を預けた。ソーの顔をじろじろと眺めまわして言った。「あなたを見ていると、ある人のことが思い出されてね」

ソーは顔をしかめた。予期していなかった答えだったし、二人でベッドに横たわっている状態で聞きたい答えでもなかった。「誰のことだ？」

ロキは僅かに微笑むと、首を振った。「そんな顔するな。いつか、あなたにも彼のことを聞かせてあげるよ」だが、その声音からしても、彼が決してその話を明かさないだろうことは、その想いが他の秘密と共に彼の瞳の奥に隠され続けるのだということはソーも承知していた。

ソーはもうずっと昔にこれらの秘密を引き出そうとすることは諦めていた。だいたい、ロキの体を辿る指先を彼の腹部に下ろせば、鋭く小さな息を飲んだロキの瞳が暗くなる様子を眺めていれば、朝は緩やかな瞑想からは違うものへと変貌しつつあった。ただ、その時、ベッドの端に向かってごろりとロキが彼から離れていった。彼は肩越しに告げる。「それに、今日はお祝いの日だ」

「ほう？」ソーは尋ね、腕を伸ばして彼の腰に回すと、彼を引っ張り戻した。ロキは抗うことなどせず、ソーにされるがまま跨るととニヤリと笑った。ソーの肩に肘を置いて微笑むロキは、彼の太腿の上にちょうど良く収まった。「何を祝うのだ？」

「私の大成功を」ロキは瞳を輝かせるほどの笑顔で言った。

ソーは彼が実に嬉しげにしているので、自分も喜んで笑った。二人とも、特にヘラが帰還した後には、二度と微笑むことはないのではないかと思える日々もあった。その後でさえ、年齢を重ねるごとに、ロキは不思議なほど深刻になり、若い頃にサノスを倒した時でさえ、思いもしないような集中力を発揮したものだ。

それらの考えを振り払うと、相手ごとごろりと寝返りを打ち、再びマットレスにロキを降ろし、自分も身を屈めてキスをした。「ならば、ここで祝い始めようじゃないか」彼はロキの脚を片方担ぎ上げると、互いの体が滑る感覚にロキが上げた快感の声を飲みこんだ。

ロキはまだ昨夜の名残で濡れていた。濡れ、準備も整っており、一気にソーも準備ができていた。ロキの顎に唇を這わせながら狙いを定める。「お前なしで、俺はどうやって生きていけるだろう？」

その時、一瞬だけロキの顔を不思議な表情が駆け抜けたが、すぐに快楽に霞んだものに戻っていた。「ああ」ロキは合わせた唇の間から吐息を漏らす。「あなたなら、きっと大丈夫だろうよ」

ソーは彼の中に腰を埋め、他のどこでも得ることのできない完璧な快感を見つけると、彼の唇を奪い、再び顎の方に向かった。「いいや」彼はロキの呼吸の音を聞きながら言った。「大丈夫だとは、到底思えない」ロキは鋭く甘い声を上げる。彼らの周りでは鳥が歌い、地球が回り、それらは彼らの小さな温もりなど気にも留めることはなかった。

完


End file.
